It's Mine Anyway
by Bennett Warette
Summary: Bonnie wants to start a new life for her, and in a new small-town. She might initially regret leaving her friends behind buts it's for their own good, she may even pick up a new friend along the way...
1. Don't Mess With The Messenger

I do not own any characters or plots/stories from the Vampire Dairies-not getting paid to make this either

I do follow some pieces of cannon in this story, it also my first.

If my formatting and flow is horrid and the first part doesn't make sense, please excuse me and I'm sorry.

Bonnie wants to start a new life of her own and on her own terms, she'll have to give up those she loves. But she'll gain another in the process...

It's been five months since Elena had been turned. And she was already feeling the angst of not being a human teen anymore. She was mopey and kind of hard to be around sometime. The stage was wearing on everyone. It's been five months Elena get over it! Damon would think agitated especially after she chose Stefan over him like he'd expected she would.

Although he was grateful she wasn't dead, dead, he was a bit of a bummer to be around since then too. Alaric was gone and as were Klaus, so everyone thought, Klaus' body wasn't really harmed and Tyler wasn't dead either. What was done was a spell that temporarily shield both Tyler and Klaus bodies from any harm that would come to them, she did the same spell that was used for Klaus by putting his essence in a different body; it enabled for Klaus to seem like he was killed when stabbed by Alaric.

Tyler's essence hung in balance as it switched them back to their bodies making it true that he, Klaus, was 'killed' but still alive. But that was months ago when this occurred, and many things had happened since...

Chapter 1: Don't mess with the messenger

Bonnie had ducked out of Mystic Falls a few months after helping Klaus and then making sure Elena and company were alright. She was busy learning new and powerful spells for her own security, and living a peaceful solo life while keeping in tune with whatever info she could hear from the Falls. Last she'd heard Elena was struggling with transitioning, "She's strong, she can make it...I hope." Bonnie thought spreading out a sheet on the floor of an empty house.  
The house was old and creaky. At night it would give her the creeps as sounds would bounce around and echo throughout the hollowed abode. All she had was a duffel bag of a few clothes, some different types of shoes and a few toiletries. Most mornings she'd get up and make her way to the nearest diner, grab a bite and go to a library, she had exchanged schools and was doing well there.  
She couldn't wait to graduate at least if all these supernatural happenings were going to keep going on, she would like to be free from high school to fully deal with it. As she left the library it had seemed as if someone was following her, it didn't help that she didn't know anyone in this town or made friends with any peers at school yet, so if someone was following it wasn't anyone here in Jamesville.

Like all small-towns including Mystic Falls, Jamesville was a quiet, mostly friendly, and peaceful town; with no vampires or wolves insight. It was five miles from Mystic and a wee more populated, here it was very diverse and young mostly eighteen and older. There were all types of people in Jamesville: Indian, Latin, Black, Asian, Native American,White, and so on. The food was delicious at almost every corner you turned, and bookstores were rampant like a Starbucks would be.

Sick of the discomfort with feeling tailed Bonnie stopped and turned around to meet who ever this was, "I'm stopping now so you can too!" she yelled as she turned slowly around. Disgust made her stomach churn,"Why so far away from home witch?" a female voice responded walking towards Bonnie.

"Rebekah? What the hell are you doing here?" spat Bonnie folding her arms kicking a heel to the side, "I dunno...just thought I'd find a second place for me and my brothers to have as a stake out," switching closer to Bonnie stopping a mere foot from her, "Oh no, you can find your own town to screw over some place else, not here too!" Bonnie stern voiced, "And, why are you here..alone?" she smugly grinned, "No reason of yours to know," Bonnie snapped back. She was ready to turn and leave when Rebekah got in front of her, "Not even concerned for your friends?" she said in a mocking child voice, "Ya know that actually fits you, seeing how you act like a petulant child even though you're a thousand!" she laughed and walked off leaving Rebekah fuming.

"What a bitch..." Bonnie thought smirking to herself and finding her car. Now that she knew who was in town she'd have to make sure no one knew where she was, and getting home before night fall would be good so she could do a cloaking spell. The abandoned house she stayed in wasn't too far from the common areas, so it made for a quick drive home. With a few spells she learned from paper sticking out an Atlas, she tidied it and filled it with various furniture and decor. She went for a traditional modern look and cast electricity spells, but after that it was time to try the cloak one she learned a month back. And not having any voices or others to get in her way and stop her from doing something for herself for once, this was a new feeling to have; hell she almost felt selfish.

She mumbled a few words and everything moved around the room levitating. She stopped and opened her eyes, "I hope it worked." and walked outside. She was met by only a bright moon that washed across her face.

"Yes.." she whispered happily and looked around. No one was stalking, no Rebekah, and no problems now if only she had new clothes. The night seemed to drag along all she could really do was laze around the house , try to read, or watch television but all of that was mundane,"What the hell is wrong with me? I wanted a normal peaceful life, free from drama and death. I should be more happy!" thinking out loud and hopping up, she went upstairs and brought down an iPod speaker dock and started blasting some tunes, at 2 a.m she stopped and watched TV.  
The next morning she woke up hanging mostly off the couch and TV still on. Back in Mystic Falls, Elena started coming into being a vamp gradually. Even though Damon said he'd stay away he came over every three days and crashed, Elena welcomed it but what she really wanted to do was, is what they did; walk outside during the day.

"We need to find a day ring for her," said Stefan, "Nope! We need to find miss self righteous...Bonnie," corrected Damon sipping from a glass of O negative. Stefan shook his head and pulled him to the kitchen, "But no one, not Jeremy or Caroline, has seen her. Not even her mom," Stefan added, "Let's just look for her, we gotta get Elena a ring." walking back out into the living-room.

Timothy Hill High let out and Bonnie was drained, she stayed up too late for own good last night. She thought it unsafe to drive home sleepy so instead she decided to walk, she passed the Greenhat bookstore, passed the Marvelous Magic shop, and passed over a cute red foot bridge. The weather that afternoon was chilly making her clutch her books close and roll her fingers up in her jacket cuffs, the wind picked up and slapped her hair around hitting her in the face.

She was close to arriving home when she noticed a car pulled up to her house. She paused and started walking turtle slow looking, and soon as she approached close enough to get a better look to see anyone. She stopped again, "Who's car is that..." she mumbled. And suddenly there Elijah was strolling back to a car, Bonnie, as quickly as a vamp could move turned on her heel away from that direction and walked swiftly away as if he'd seen her. She kept power walking until her calfs burned, she had walked all the way back to the school not sleepy anymore but halted, "What the...?" brows furrowed looking around at the completely empty parking lot.

"I HOPE to God it's been towed." she squealed looking in every direction. Bonnie ran around the corner to small café shop and into the bathroom, she had get into somewhere and not stay out in the open. She left Mystic Falls to start anew, no good byes and no crying, she didn't flee because she helped Klaus she knew she did that for everyone. But she left for her, now here Elijah was sniffing around her house, thankfully she did get to hide it. She was sure Rebekah, the thousand year old child blabbed and told him she was here, but how did he get to this area? Her home.

"Did you find her?" a voice sitting in the backseat asked, "No, I'm not sure why this vacant area is of any significance to you brother?" a hand grabbed the seat shoulder of the driver chair, "How can you not feel the energy flowing from this space?" they asked back, "She has to be here if Rebekah saw her," Elijah looked back, "Then we'll find ourselves a home here, until we find her Klaus," turning his head back forward and starting the car, "It's all I ask." and the black car pulled away from the house.

"Maybe I should check on the other house," she thought still in the women's bathroom, "Hard day?" came a voice entering. Bonnie looked and smiled, "Yeah, my car is gone," the girl walked up looking sorry, "That sucks. Where was it parked?" waving her hands at the faucet sensor for the water, "In the school parking lot," the girl's faucet finally streamed on, "Oh then you're fine!" Bonnie brought her head up fully, "Really? How!" getting excited, "They do that to everyone who leaves their car maybe on accident or whatever reason, but they only tow it to a nearby side street where it's legal for overnight." Bonnie hugged the perky amber haired teen.

"Thank You so much...uhh.." the girl blushed, "Sorry, my name is Dina Anderson, freshmen and comic-book nerd!" reaching out to shake Bonnie's hand, "And I'm Bonnie Bennett, senior. But thanks again I gotta get my car," walking to the door, "You're welcome Bonnie no prob, hey see you around school sometimes?" Bonnie grinned, "Sure see ya!" Bonnie waved and power walked out of the café, hoping no one thought she was doing something disgusting for being in so long.

She found her car on the street across the school, "Oh thank you God..." she whispered keying the ignition. She didn't drive home, she drove going the direction of Mystic Falls. Not fast or slow but steadily. *Sigh* she clutched the steering wheel tight, "Should I do this, should I do this, should I do this?" she repeated to herself continuously for ten minutes when a car flew pass her frantically, "That looked li-was that Damon?" she shuddered picking up speed now. How and why was everyone she didn't want looking for her, looking for her? How could Damon of all 'people' hear of her whereabouts? None of them had seen the Originals since the incident so what's up? If all this meant anything it meant they wanted something, and like always it was her that had to get them what they needed.

Bonnie pulled her car over short of entering Mystic Falls. She lied her forehead on the wheel and took some deep breaths, "They can't look there, they have to come back here." she said raising her head back up and pulled on to the road again, "I'm back everyone. You can stop looking now." she huffed and drove in. She drove all the way to the Salvatore boarding house, before knocking on the door she hesitated straightening her clothes out.

'KNOCK KMOCK KNOCK!' sound from the other side of the door. Elena flew up with Stefan speeding down the stairs, he flung the door open, "Bonnie?" Stefan softly as he leaned on the frame of the door.


	2. Falling Apart

Chapter 2 -Falling Apart-

Stefan waved Bonnie in. Elena checking her out first, walking over almost in a preditory manner with her head cocked to the side, "Bon-Bonnie? Is that really you?" her voice was very worn and raspy, "It's me El." Elena sped over almost knocking her down hugging her. They stood up straight and stared at each other, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Elena yelled angrily hands on hips, Stefan smirked and sat on the arm of the couch, "Yeah we just sent Damon out to go look for you!" walking towards her and Elena.

_"But after five going on six months..?"_ Bonnie thought with a simple grin.

"You should call and tell him I'm here," Bonnie said, "Yeah lemme grab hold of him," Stefan picking up his phone. She and Elena sat down on the couch, "Soooo, how's it been?" Bonnie asked awkwardly, "It's...been hard, very hard. I have these cravings and it's so, difficult, you know?" Elena harped, "I can't even imagine..." Bonnie said looking at her fingers.

"Hey Damon, Bonnie's back you can-WHAT?" Stefan yelled up in his room with a cryptic message on the other end.  
He regained composure and came back downstairs to the girls, "So what do you guys need from me?" Bonnie asked hands out and folded, "Elena needs a day ring, like Caroline's," Bonnie stood up, "Is that all?" smiling, "No. But you'll be around right?" Stefan asked barely looking at her but at his phone, "Sure." Elena brought her a ring she had kept in a small wooden box that had red fabric inside.

Bonnie took the ring in the palm of one hand and raise the other over it. Her eyes started rolling around to the scleras as she chanted some words, "Done." and she handed it back to Elena, she slide it on like an engagement ring shivering. Stefan came up behind her and rubbed her shoulders, she melted into his arms and sat on the floor.  
"Now you just have to wait until morning. Um, I have to leave. I'll see you two soon." Bonnie said at the door, "Yeah okay." and she closed the door heading off to her car.

"Stefan's mood changed when he came back down to us, he knows something."she thought starting the car wanting to go see Caroline. "I should get back though." and she sped off and out of Mystic Falls once again.

She arrived back home stopping far back away from where the house was just to make sure. She turned her headlights off and sat waiting to see if anything happened, thirty minutes passed and nothing even stirred, "This is beginning to feel familiar." pulling up to the house, she drove her car into its usual hiding spot and got up to what was the front door, "Wait until the morning, yeah." and she disappeared behind the cloak.

"It's a cloak Elijah...ok...ok. I'll inform him." a person talking from thirty feet away into the wooded area across from the house. They quietly drove away in a black SUV.

__

'RIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIING RIIIING RI-!' Bonnie slammed her hand down on the head of the bell alarm. She sluggishly got out of bed and b lined for the shower, her magic was running low since last night and performing the cloaking spell didn't help either. She flipped the shower on letting the steam fill the room up, she sat a gray towel on the toilet seat and the clothes she would wear for the day.

Stepping in, her knees slightly buckled from the power and warmth of the streaming held out for a towel bar on her right side and leaned on it resting her head on the wall. She took a couple deep breathes and stood up straight again, after her shower she gathered up her books, keys, and purse to go and grab breakfast at the diner she now frequented before school. She walked to the spot behind the house where she kept her car hidden to come up on the door open.

"What...the..?" cautiously walking up to it further as if something would pop out and attack her. Both the driver and passenger doors were open, her glove compartment was ripped open and papers were thrown about on the passenger side. She sat down in the driver seat seeing the starter ripped out too, she got out and ran back in the house. Somebody broke in her car, took some information from the glove compartment, and destroyed her ignition so she couldn't drive or escape-if needed to.

She worriedly paced a hole in the foyer before the door. Thinking and thinking, and thinking...who could have done this? It had to be Elijah or someone working for him.

_KNOCK KNOCK!_ The two loud knocks hammering upside the door sent Bonnie's heart racing, making her jump. The house was cloaked how'd they know to even find the door? Unless the spell broke. Bonnie backed away from the entrance slowly like you would see in a horror movie. She put her stuff down and, still backing up, turned for the basement door.

"I know you are in there miss Bennett...your spell has worn," a voice from the opposite side of the door that sounded a lot like Elijah's, "I will apologize for the damage done to your vehicle, but information had to be confirmed," he went on but Bonnie had already went into the basement, "Miss Bennett? Isaiah kick the door down and invite us in.." Elijah commanded, a tall, beefy, red headed man came passing by Elijah and stomped in one heavy kick, the door open. It almost flew off it's hinges, "So we still looking for that little witch for Klaus? She didn't keep hidden for long. But since I've grown quite bored with all this-I shall take my leave, this town is crawling with delectable necks to feed from. Caio!" and Kol left.

She could hear their footsteps make its ways across the floors. She had to figure out something before they got down to her, "What spell? What Spell...Ooh!" and she gathered a few strands of her hair and pricked her finger with a pin, "Clone Puppet spell." she knew she had to hurry because they'd smell that itty bitty drop of blood, she didn't want to have anything to do, any longer, with the Original family; especially Klaus who ruined her friends lives.

She held out one hand with the hair in it and the other with the blood in her palm. Only whispering she chanted the spell out speaking in Latin and her eyes turned _glowing_ white, not eyes rolled in her head but an actual glow to them and the sky outside turned blackish blue. This was risky for her to do only because she was running low on her magic, hopefully she wouldn't pass out afterwards.

The spell was almost through, the wind tangled with the tree's leaves outside and the windows to the house opened and closed, "Where is she? I know smelled blood!" Rebekah yelled out to Elijah, "She's in the basement." standing right in front of its door, he twisted on his cuffs and straightened his tie out. His hand wrapped around the door knob and he began twisting it, suddenly the wind and windows stopped moving. He rushed in and down the steps to confront a floored Bonnie, The clone that is. The moment she heard the knob twist her spell was done, she had immediately climbed out of the slender window and escaped with almost no energy left. She was halfway into the small forest stumbling and falling, at one point she completely fell and was laying there for what seemed like hours.

"What does _he_ want with me now?" she said to herself turning on her back. The sky that morning was a blue gray, the emeralds of Bonnie's eyes scanned from side to side taking in the beauty of nature that surrounded her, if only for a second before passing out. She woke up sweating heavily, breathing shallow, and shaking, her stomach were rumbling butterflies trying to tear out of her flesh. But hadn't notice she was still but moving, not on her feet but on the back seat of a driving car.

"What's-what's going on?" she asked the back head of the driver, "Taking you somewhere so you can properly recuperate-Love." and the man turned around and looked, "KLAUS?" Bonnie passed out again.

Again waking, but now in a small cabin next to a lake. Bonnie found herself in an upstairs bed strewn across the middle, Klaus was sitting at the foot of the bed staring out the window to the horizon. He casually looked back at her, "Finally joining us now?" with that deadly grin he always gave. She sat up and into the cherry-wood headboard of the bed like a scared kitten, "What do you want now? I did what you asked and protected you from death, you kept your body and your mother's dead. What do you need now Klaus?" she spat in a deep cutting voice, "You are completely venerable right now, your magic is depleted and you, in no way, are able to defend yourself. I'm here to keep you safe."

Bonnie skeptically rolled her eyes and wobbled onto her feet but falling as Klaus went to catch her, "I don't need your protection. You may need it seeing how Stefan might think you're still alive, they're going to want to kill you since Elena died," He chuckled and then looked at her serious, "Rubbish! My siblings are trigger happy, especially Kol and Rebekah. It's not like I turned her!" he barked close to her face. Bonnie fully stood up meeting him, still shaky but confident, "You might as well had, since you caused all of this! She died because Rebekah and Elijah _thought_ you were dead!" she screamed with little specks of siliva hitting his face.

He smiled and wiped his face, "You know...you're very adorable when you are angry. There's a tasty little vein that pops up in your forehead when you scream," getting very close to her, "Go to hell." and she went around to the door. He snatched at her arm and grabbed her back over to him, Klaus held on to her arm looking lost in her green eyes. Bonnie tried pulling away but was just too weak.

"Why am I here?" standing still now.

"Like I said. To protect you," he let her arm drop to its side.

"Why? Why do you want to protect me?" looking at him suspect.

"Why not? Like Elena you too need protection," getting close again.

"I'm fine, and anyway Elena can help herself. We love her we're her friends, we protect each other!" turning over to the window.

"And you don't see the error in that? You protect them, all of them but no one looks out for you, but you?" he said so calm and concernedly.  
"No I don't." she barely said.

"Then that, is a real shame my dear, because if you ask me. Your friend is highly overrated, she may be a Vampire [in transition] now, but I'm sure she'll still need protection. Unlike Caroline." and he exited the room. she turned to look back and to the window again.

_"He's crazy! This is coming from a man with daddy issues...how dare he say that about Elena...she's transitioning of course she'll need protection. My protection."_ Bonnie thought gazing out the window, she saw him walking into a shack with a pile of chopped wood sitting outside of it. He reappeared with a canister a of kerosine. She heard his footsteps and the door shutting down below. He didn't come back up since their exchange, all she heard were movements. So she decided to go down and see what was going on, he had a fire going, the kerosine was so the wood would catch fire quicker.

"Who's cabin is this?" Bonnie asked hand on the end of the banister.

"It's...mine, now." sitting at a desk near the fireplace.

"You took it?"

"You came down here because?" rolling his wrist in a wave.

"It was quiet. Too quiet. I wanted to make sure nothing was wrong,"

"Like me leaving? You were afraid I'd left?" he said with glee in his accusing voice.

"No! I was just checking. Anyway," strolling over to a couch in the middle and sitting, "Where are we?"

"Why do you want to know?" arching a brow at her.

"Why the hell not? So I can leave, go home,"

"We're still in your little hidey hole Jamesville. No worries."  
"I'm going to bed." and she went back up to the room he brought her to and closed the door. Klaus stayed downstairs and slept on the couch.

The clone that Elijah took crumbled and turned to dust. They had drove the clone all the way the back to Mystic Falls and to Stefan, when she disintegrated, it happened in front of the three; Elena, Elijah, and Stefan. They thought something happened that caused it and that she was dead.

"Shit!" was all Stefan uttered.

"When we found her, my siblings and I, she was fine. Although she had collapsed on the floor of the basement; in the house," he explained

"I'm not sure what caused this but I assure you we played no part. I'm sorry." Elena eyes were welling up and she dropped to her knees.

Stefan walked away. He pulled out his cell and called Damon, "Something happened with Bonnie and the Originals. She's dead."  
"What! The witch is dead? No this is a joke right little bro?" Damon yelled in his phone sitting at the bar at the Grille.

"Elijah had her, she turned to ash right in front of us as he brought her home. You think his mom's still alive?" asked Stefan.

"Nahhh...but I bet this has something to do with dead Klaus. I'll be there soon." and they both hung up.

__

"What the hell are we going to do now?" Stefan thought walking back outside. The pile of ash was cleaned up and put in a vase Elena found sitting on the kitchen counter top. She fell and the black veins formed under her eyes, "Stef-Stefan! I-I need blood!" Elena cried out as Elijah helped her up.  
"I'm sorry we forced this on you..." and he handed her over to Stefan. Damon was pulling up, he and Elijah exchanged glances as they passed each other. Elijah entered his car and drove away.

"So, where's our witch's ashes?" Damon mocked, Elena shot him a dirty look as he sent one back. She rushed in the house, "I was being serious, where is her ashes?" Stefan came and handed the vase over to him.  
"She's in here." and they went in.

The next morning Bonnie awoke to a warm breakfast sitting on the dresser across from the bed. She was starving being that she hadn't eaten at all the previous day. She reluctantly indulged and ate the breakfast up, "Holy shit who knew Vampires could cook?" she said out loud squeezing words pass her full mouth, done with her meal she took the empty dishes mouse like down to the kitchen where, not wanting to run into him, Klaus was making tea.

_*Sigh*_ She rushed in and tried just as quickly leaving out but he wasn't so eager for her to exit, he wanted to know how his cooking skills fared, "Off so soon, and in a rush-where exactly?" he said sipping his scolding hot tea, "That doesn't burn?" Bonnie asked hand on the kitchen swing door. A lip of his still on the cup, "No."

He sat down in a woven back wooden chair that sat away from the fridge. Bonnie was still at the door looking back, "Care to join me?" Klaus asked, "No thanks." and he shrugged continuously sipping as she exited and went back up to the room. The cabin had no electronics that could entertain you except for a radio, Bonnie wasn't in the mood for music and wanted out of her dirty clothes for fresh ones. She spent most of the day staring out the window, "Screw this, if he did take this cabin then there's got to be some clothes somewhere. Female or not." walking over to the closet sliding the door open.

There was only a brownish orange plaid shirt hanging and a single pair of jeans peeking out from the top shelf. She grabbed both and noticed how the shirt was kind of small and the jeans were loose and long. Before washing up she went down, still in her clothes, stairs to look for some detergent to wash her underwear and clothes. She found a small room and caught eye of a wash pail and wringer, a box of washing soap sat at the top of a very tall tool shelf. She grabbed a tiny stool sitting next to the door and tried reaching for the box again, the shelf rocked forward and back as she struggled and before you know it, toppled over onto her.

She screamed and the box spilled out on her, she was covered in a soapy powdery mess. Klaus came speeding in stopping at the door's threshold and started chortling as he walked over to her offering a hand, "Are you OK?" voice cracking laughter wanting to escape, "I'm fine." getting up and slapping away some of the detergent, "What were you trying to get?" he asked as she walked pass him box in hand, "Trying to get this." and she went back upstairs leaving a dusting of soap in her trail.

"It's in your hair too!" Klaus yelled.

Embarrassed, Bonnie leaned up against the closed room door; with her back to it eyes closed and clutching the box to her chest. She threw the box on the bed and slid her jeans off, then the tank blouse, and her underwear. Making sure the door was locked even if it made no difference she went on in the small bathroom. The color scheme was a crime against interior design; it was a bland lime green, the tub was only two feet deep and short. And there was no good water pressure coming from the shower head, she sat the fresh clothes on the toilet which was next to the face-bowl. A small window sat above the toilet too, "At least there's that in case I have to run." she said eying it and stepping into the lukewarm shower. It wasn't an enjoyable showering experience. The only luxury she could gift herself when life was stressful, a hot, strong and clean shower would always cheer her up if not a little. This, this was just quick bathing and nothing to ease her tense, tired body. She lathered up and cleaned everywhere, cleaned the laundry soap out her hair and got out, she would be naked under her tight shirt and loose pants.

"Gotta clean my stuff quick." she mumbled tossing on the shirt and pants not liking the loose she was feeling. She opened the door feeling a slight coolness of air like you would after a hot shower but, this one was weak. Her nipples erected anyway, and since the shirt was small on her you could certainly see their imprint. The jeans hung so low they were almost exposing her private, she needed a good belt.

She found a long black belt hanging on the wall in the closet. She grabbed at it and pulled it through the pant loops, she scooped up her dirty clothes and went down to get that wash pail. The door was open and Klaus was outside, continuing on she threw the soils down into the pail. She poured the powdered soap on top and went to go fetch a bucket of water, Klaus came in as she was going to the kitchen.

"My my...what do we have here?" looking at her with hunger in his eyes, Bonnie looked and kept on. He sped in front of her and she walked into his chest, "Is that shirt of yours thin? Because you look cold," Bonnie looked at him twisted face not responding. He grabbed her shoulders softly, "Well?" he went on, "What are you getting-" she looked down, "Dammit." covering her chest with her arms.

"Those are quite lovely..." licking his bottom lip, "Don't be a perv." and she went in the kitchen, Klaus followed tow and watched her fill up a big red bucket.

"Cleaning your undergarments I presume?" hands behind his back.

"Why are you in here Klaus?" looking back bent forward.

"I grew bored with the activities I had. I decided to see what you were up to,"

"Like you said, cleaning,"

"Cleaning practically nude?"

"No, and the sooner I can leave here the better," turning off the water.

"Why are you so determined to disappear?" looking concerned.

"Klaus..." he shuddered when she softly whispered his name, "It's none of your business. I shouldn't have helped you, but I did it for my friends. Even leaving was for them,"

"Of course it was! Miss self sacrifice, the altruist even if it meant dieing. But guess what darling? They would go on 'living' without you. And unable to use you and your magic when they needed it, they'd just find a new witch." he said walking over to her.

"Oh? Like you? Stop trying to manipulate me Klaus, it's pathetic,"

"At least I'm honest with my intentions and work accordingly. I don't hide behind a guise of false friendship or act like I care when I don't," he grimaced.

"You don't know them like I do, and since you have no friends how can you be sure things are a false face?" she decided to go tit for tat.

"Bonnie, sweetheart, I knew Stefan when he _was_ the Ripper-" smugly.

"Yeah which you brought out of him,"

"He was like that long before I came. However, the amount of devotion he and his idiot brother Damon give that, Elena. Well, have they ever shown you ANY gratitude?" in her face now.

"Stefan has, I expect Damon not to since we don't play friendly,"

"And when Elena turned did they call and see how you were?"

"...Look, a lot wa-." being cut off.

"No no, answer the question," he commanded.

"No, and that's fine. They knew I was fine!"

"You've been saying that word ad-nauseum pretty frequently. Who are you trying to convince love? You aren't fine, you aren't well, or good. You're broken!" grabbing her wrists and pressing his forehead to hers. She didn't pull back.

"I'm trying to wake you up so you can see what they're doing to you; they're using you and tossing you aside when only they are ready to pull you out again." he let her go in silence and left the cabin.

"THEN LET ME DEAL WITH MY PROBLEMS!" Bonnie screamed out in frustration,  
She wasn't being used by her loved ones, sure Damon was clear when he said he didn't mind if she died over Elena. That was normal for him, Klaus was just a lonely fool with no real family to care; look at what his parents tried to do.

_"But...maybe he's right..."_ she thought bucket in her arms as tears streamed down both cheeks dropping in the water. She sat on the floor to the kitchen and quietly wept.

"Bonnie's not dead!" Caroline yelled out as everyone stood in the kitchen at the Gilbert house. Jeremy was sitting listening at the top step as they all argued, "Elijah brought her to us, she was in one piece. she moved and then turned to dust," Stefan yelled as Caroline turned to Elena for a confirmation. "Yeah, that's what happened. I was there," looking down at her feet, "I don't think she is. I would've seen her." Jeremy said strolling in, all looked back at him.

"Unless she is and her spirit is still pissed at you ," Damon said bunching up his brows, "Dick. Anyway even if she was still mad at me, Bonnie wouldn't do that. She wouldn't just leave and not say goodbye to us," someone sighed loudly, "I dunno, she did leave and didn't say it a few weeks after Elena turned..." said Stefan.

"Maybe she was overwhelmed with it all?" Caroline argued, "Overwhelmed? Please Elena's the one who was rightfully overwhelmed! Hell we all were..." Damon snapped, "Calm down Damon! I'm just trying understand it from her side!" retorted Caroline before storming off, "Thanks man. Now I gotta deal with that." Tyler followed.

They all retreated to the living-room and to the couch, "At any rate, let's say she isn't. She'll be fine, especially if she made the choice to abandon us and live a new life someplace else?" Stefan reasoned, "She hadn't wanted to be found! She was living in a house that she cloaked in Jamesville five miles from here. I'm sure as hell she's alive and living alone in another town. Screw that witch!" Damon ranted getting up, "Then how do you explain the du-" Damon whipped around facing the whole group, "Easy, I dunno know she's a witch duh! What do you think she did Caroline?" she shot him a dirty look, "A spell, I get it. But why are you so pissed like she did something to you?" making full contact with his eyes.

"Because we're obsessing over someone who skipped out and didn't care to be found. Bonnie's alive! I'm just done caring about it." and he left the house, everyone was silent and not moving letting his words marinate.

Bonnie hung her newly washed clothes outside on a line she had put up. She had Klaus' words still running laps in her head, as soon as she got her energy and magic fully back she'd go and see everyone. She'd see them right and they'd talk and catch up. There was a small path leading away from the cabin, it led to a small garden enclosed in a thick gate of trees. Scattered around this little garden were stone stools with words that were barely discernible on them.

"IV...All that have fall-fallen?" Bonnie bent down reading having to squint her eyes. She strolled around looking at the beds of different roses; deep reds, purple undertone roses, ruby reds, pinks, mid pinks, light pinks, and a couple blood reds. She plucked one from the ruby bunch and smelled it, it suddenly closed up, "That's odd.." she walked pass the garden and down another path, this one was rough and dug at a dangerous slope. Bonnie carefully made her way down the fierce path grabbing at branches and trunks, her foot caught the root of a tree and sent her tumbling head first. She continued to roll down the steep path violently. Her mangled and bruised body finally stopped when the path flattened down into a grassy field. The field was fifty feet from the cabin, and she couldn't move. Her whole body was throbbing and burning, it felt like someone ripped her legs from its sockets and her arms felt broken. Bonnie started coughing up blood blacking in and out, a figure appeared in the distance coming towards her.

She was alert but couldn't move,_ *Help m-me...h-help..help me..*_ she tried to scream but could only whisper. The figure stopped walking and stood looking at her then disappeared, "No." she mustered and closed her eyes. But she quickly opened them again being picked up, "Kl-Klaus?" was all she could struggle and say, "Yes, it's me Bonnie, close your eyes." he coolly spoke resting his chin on her head, she obliged and closed her eyes smiling.

"Rebekah? Have you made any contact with Klaus?" Elijah asked looking in a large vanity mirror at the newer house, "No, I haven't seen him for a few days actually. You think he went to find that witch he's been going on and on about?" Elijah turned around and looked at her with an unnerving glare, "She's dead Rebekah, how'd you think Niklaus will fair when we tell him she's dead?" Rebekah looked back at him in shock.  
"Shit, how'd that happen?" rising up, "I'm not sure, he won't be pleased and we may need to take drastic measures," she sped over to him, "Like what Elijah? You think he'll go on a spree?" he huffed, "Maybe. It's no telling with him now." they left out the house meeting with Kol and Isaiah on the front lawn.

Klaus had layed Bonnie's light form down gently on the bed. She felt cool and she would start mumbling incoherent words, "Are you trying to cast a spell?" Klaus rhetorically to himself but bent down to her. When he was bringing her back to the cabin he was deciding whether he should take her to a hospital or give her some of his blood so she could heal; he was still thinking about it.

"I don't know what to do with you woman, you're very stubborn. How can I make you understand how little your 'friends' care for your well being, wants, needs, likes, and dislikes?" whispering into her left ear, his chin stubble brushed against it. He sat up and noticed that, that night was a full and bright moon, his eyes flashed golden making him shut them tight.

He looked at his wrist and over to her, "I have to take this chance Bonnie, even if you hate me and can't understand your worth, to us all." he slit his wrist open and held it up over her mouth. A stream of rich dark blood flowed into Bonnie's partially opened mouth, rubbing on her cold forehead in circles to keep her calm. Bonnie's eyelids flickered and her face scrunched into an uncomfortable expression, she became increasingly hot; Klaus swiftly pulled his wrist away in fear of it being his blood.

"AAAAaaahhhhhh!" Bonnie screeched in a high pitch that could've shattered every glass in the vicinity. She convulsed, thrashing and popping about. She started banging her head up and down with luck of a pillow being under it, Klaus climbed on top of her and held her down. Blood started dripping from her nose, "No, no no no...come on Bonnie, come on." he pleaded wiping the blood from her nose.

She popped up sending Klaus flying out the window, he quickly got up and back in, the energy in the room was heavy and thick. She was sitting up mouth open and eyes glowing white, as that was happening a white circle appeared on the ceiling right over her. What is that...?" Klaus whispered beholding the situation unraveling before him. Another scream escaped Bonnie's mouth this time making the wood stretch in the whole cabin, the outside earth beneath the cabin rumbled, the sky was like a black hole where almost no stars could be seen. The lights in the cabin all burst and they were in complete darkness save for the bright white circle that was on the ceiling.

Symbols formed in the circle, and another circle formed with Latin on the edges. Bonnie was obviously not sitting up on her own, whatever force this was by her extension or not it was astonishingly powerful. The light seemed like it was getting softer, and softer extending towards Bonnie. It suddenly engulfed her and went out, she fell backwards and still. Klaus sped over and touched her, "-You can't be dead come now Bennett." he, barely able to mouth.

Klaus picked her up and held her. He pulled her closer burying her face in his chest.

_***GASP***_

Bonnie sat up, not struggling or anything, her bruises were gone, bones were healed and her eyes were open. She looked up at Klaus, "What happened?" he looked back at her with a rich look of relief.

**A/N: **Thanks for even taking a gander at my little story! So Bonnie has run into our friendly hybrid! And gang's all squabbling with Damon... I hope my paragraphs are easy to read, and sorry for how they look I dunno know how to make them flow or look better... Also, Klaus wasn't holding Bonnie hostage, she could've easily walked out the cabin. Just just thought that he wouldn't let.

Hope anyone enjoy this and the last chapter!


	3. It's About The Choice

**A/N: Thanks for the follows and favs guys I appreciate it! **

**I meant to mention in the first chapter that I follow some _show_ canon not to be assumed with book canon.**  
**Also, I can't remember whether Meredith used Damon's blood on Elena or some other Vamp's blood...but if she didn't; for the sake of this story let's say it's his blood.  
**

*****I'm sorry for this late update, I don't have constant internet access so I update when I can. Thanks again lovely people! :)  
**

**Lastly: those that are Elena fans might not like this story or this chapter...sorry...  
**

**Disclaimer: I'm in no way, shape or form profiting from this fan fiction...that's all it is, no plots or characters from the show/book are mine.**

-It's About the choice-

Stefan and Elena spent that same evening teaching her how to tame her hunger. Every chance she got she took it as an opportunity to lunge at Stefan and bite him, "I'm sorry Elena I know it's hard, trust me, but you have to fight the urge." pushing her gently back, with much ease. She sat down in a corner in the dark of the dungeon, "It's too hard! We need Bonnie...m-maybe she can cast a spell or something!" Elena screamed, "If only it were that easy, we all would have found some witch somewhere and have them do that. But life doesn't work like that. No short cuts." he solemnly added.

Bonnie was sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace that Klaus relit with him sitting across from her. You could only make out the silhouette of Bonnie's hair, "So that's what happened to me...after you gave me your blood?" not moving in her seat, "Yes, you practically shook the entire earth. I had to act or you would've died Bonnie." he spoke with grief.

_"I would have died? He would care to stop my death?"_ she thought rubbing her thighs with her head slumped forward, "Raise your head Bonnie Bennett! I care for you, I'm happy you're alive. Imagine that!" Klaus revealed as he sped over and stood in front of her peering down. Bonnie stood up and met him face to forehead, she looked spaced out for a minute as many emotions were shooting through her mind.

Nobody has ever cared for or looked after her like Klaus had just did, Caroline helped her out once but not like this. She could have killed him possibly, but he watched over her regardless.

_"I could have died..."_

_"He cares..."_

_"I could have died..."_

_"He cares...he cares...he cares." _she kept rewinding as the scent bouncing off his chest explored her nostrils.

"Bonnie?" spoke Klaus snapping her out of thoughts, "Huh? Yes?" easing his head down to meet her face, "I love you. I have ever since I _first _seen you that night at the school when I was still in Alaric's body. Your drive, devotion, and sacrifice stole me, I wanted _nothing _but **you **after that." he revealed, she started trembling; buckling under the weight of his words.

Like the day before, he caught her but by the waist. He eased down with her, "Are you ok?" she hopped up and paced the floor, "I can't believe this is happening," Klaus stood up slowly and looked on, "Do you want some time alone to think?" he asked and she stopped to look, "Yes please." he exited the cabin and went for a brief walk.

_"He loves me? __**Klaus loves me**__?" _ she thought still pacing.

_"Am I dead? He did say a white light wrapped around me..."_

_"I don't know how to feel about this, maybe I __**should **__consider his feelings. His words."_

_"It's Klaus! I can't, if it wasn't for him Elena wouldn't have had to have vampire blood in her body and she'd still be a mortal, a mother someday. And Tyler could've had a family too..."_

_"But, because of him I am alive. And I feel different," _

_"I can try."_ through thinking, she goes outside to gather her dry clothes. She brought her things up to the room and sat them on the dresser. She peered out the window looking to see if Klaus was coming back yet, but a knock came and the door opened with him standing in the threshold.

"I want you to give me the time I need to visit my friends and talk to them. I need them to know I'm fine, let me go," Klaus walked up, "If that is what you want and what you need? Then as you wish, I am without a mobile phone so I can just drop you off if you like?" she nodded, "You can drop me off at my old home." he took her chin into his fingers and caressed it turning on his heel and exiting the bedroom, she gazed out the large window once more before turning in to sleep.

It was Thursday morning. Stefan woke Elena up so he could get her used to the daytime more, now as a vampire. He took her to a remote area of Falls so that if she ever got lost and hungry she'd know how to adapt and cope with having to fend for herself and feed from an animal.

"Why do we have to do _this _today? I feel like I still need to get used to the night first," she whined as they trailed up a foothill, "You have try both night and day so you don't feel thrown off. Besides you still have to go to school remember? Caroline will be joining us later on." and he started running suddenly quick, "Oh...Hey! wh-what are you doing? Stefan!" and she started running fast," he stopped way ahead of her waiting, "See if you can catch me! We'll test out your vamp legs"

_"Why is this taking so long for me? Caroline was fine after a month or so?"_ Elena thought and finally caught up with Stefan.

"You know, I should be the one teaching Elena; it was my blood Meredith used on her anyway," Damon said gulping down a glass of whiskey, to Tyler, "Like you helped out Caroline?' Tyler cracked. Damon looked out the corner of his glaring at him, "Shut up Lockwood, everyone's an accident and never a choice." drinking his third helping looking around at some women playing pool.

"Man, Damon get over it! It sucks you both can't have her but she made her choice," Tyler said getting up and patting him on the shoulder.

"Whatever, Bonnie should've been more help, she could have done _something_," he griped.

"Maybe. But who knows?" and Tyler left The Grille, Damon made his way over to the women he was eyeing.

Bonnie got up fully refreshed and energized. A good night sleep was a great healer like it was always said, she took off the borrowed clothes she had on and put her cleaned ones on. She felt even better with underwear back on, now it was time to go down stairs. She put her black flats on and walked outside, she inhaled a deep long breath of morning air and walked down to the lakeside. She hadn't seen any signs that Klaus had even been in the cabin at all that morning.

_"Where is he?"_ Bonnie thought squatting and picking up some pebbles. She was about to toss some in the lake, when she saw the water rising up, with something in it.

"Good morning Bonnie," Coming out of the water as it dripped from his face.

"Klaus? Where's your clothes!" averting her eyes as a fully standing Klaus came walking out of the lake in all his glory. He picked up his jeans and casually slid them on with the softest of grins, "It's safe to look now," he said putting on a grey t-shirt. Bonnie uncovered her eyes and stared again, "What were you doing in the lake?" he was looping his belt through, "Taking a morning swim. A quick lap around the perimeter." he said chipper.

"The whole lake?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes, why so surprised?"

"Have you even slept?" sounding concerned for him, which shocked her still feeling things out.

"No. Are you ready to leave? I hadn't a chance to fix you breakfast,"

"Um sure...are you OK?" looking at him funny.

"Yes. Let's get you home."

They got to the car they first arrived in. Klaus opened the door for her letting Bonnie in first, he stood looking at her as she tried closing the passenger door but his hand was still holding it open, "Klaus? Klaus?" Bonnie called out but he was in a trance like state gazing at her.

_"I want __**no one**__ but you Bonnie Bennett. Come back to me..." _ he thought finally coming back to earth releasing the door. He got in the driver's seat and looked at her again, "Buckle up." and peeled out of the cabin area.

Caroline met up with Stefan and Elena at 12:30p.m. She came right in the middle of him teaching her how to fight, "How's she doing Stef?" Caroline yelled out waving and a bag of unknowns in the other. He stopped to respond with Elena in a half nelson, "Oh hey Caroline, she's doing ok!" letting her go, she proceeds to playfully jump on his back, "Got you!" and he brought her over to Caroline.

"You two seem to be making amends!" Caroline said happily, they looked at each other all shy, "So what's in the bag?" Stefan pointing, "Oh a little surprise, For El over here," Elena smiled, "This is going to be a long day isn't it?" folding her arms, "Yup-Heads up!" and he threw a large stone at her. She ducked and ran after him with Caroline behind her.

Klaus arrived in front of Bonnie's house, it was now 3:55p.m. She waved him off and walked up to her porch, taking a few breaths, hand on knob, and entered. She kicked her flats off next to the entrance and walked up to her room collapsing on her bed.

"I missed the smell of this place..." hugging a pillow to her chest. She decided to take a quick cat-nap before going and seeing her friends. Stomach angrily growling, Bonnie woke up only sleeping ten minutes and headed down to the kitchen. She flung the fridge door open scanning the shelves catching eye to a jar of jelly and bread.

"Oh right, so nothing could spoil." she mumbled dropping her head. She grappled the jelly and two slices left of bread from its bag, discarding it, "I'll make toast and butter it." popping the slices into the toaster. The dishes were still clean and sitting in the dish washer, she grabbed a plate and butter knife twisting the jelly top off.

Her stomach impatiently rumbled louder, she dipped the knife into the jar and tasted a dime sized drop of jelly. The bread finally popped up and she slathered on a little butter for each slice and then the jelly.

Finished with her small snack, she went back up to change clothes. She put on some leggings and a dull pink tank top and boots. She grabbed a black jacket and left out, having no car, no phone, and minus a purse; she had to walk to Elena's, hopefully Jeremy would be there since she'd been staying at the Boarding house. Only a part of the way there, a vehicle was following her but not close enough for her to notice.

"Is that Bonnie?" a male voice yelled speeding up, "Is that you Bonnie?" the same voice, she turned around looking confused, "Yeah...Matt?" stopping and looking fully at him and the new truck, "Yeah! Wow I haven't seen you since-well you know," she walked over and looked in, "Yeah. How've you been?" smiling at him, "Getting by...working, coping. Still feel bad about Elena though, I shouldn't have tried to get her to leave. Anyway you need a ride?" he finally offered, "Yeah actually, can you take me to the Gilbert house?" he reached over and opened the door, "Sure, and when you see her tell her I said sorry?" he asked, "I will. And it's not your fault, you did what you thought was _best for her_." He smiled and pulled off.

Stefan, Elena, and Caroline all arrived back at the boarding house laughing and bonding. Damon was over for the next few nights and was on the couch feeding from a girl he brought back from the Grille. Elena stopped and felt like the wind was drained from her as the veins started forming under her eyes.

"Damon what are you doing?" Stefan screamed as he wrapped his arms around Elena, "Having a late dinner," he continued sinking his fangs back into the nameless woman, "You know she's still having trouble with resisting!" Stefan yelled. Damon and the woman got up, "Calm down, we'll be upstairs." and he sped off.

"What a fucking douche!" Caroline squawked shaking her head coming over to help calm Elena down, "He's been very sore since this happened. I dunno how long before we really get into it." He lastly said as Elena got back on her feet.

Klaus met back up with his siblings, in Jamesville at a quarter to six. Klaus smelled Bonnie all over this house, at every step he took he inhaled her. Elijah, looking on with dread in his stare waited as Klaus finally reached him. Kol and Rebekah stood off behind Elijah with no grin in their faces either.

"And the honor of having this meeting...?" almost bowing, Klaus smiled at his solemn kin, "Your witch is dead," the joking grin that just decorated Klaus' face quickly dropped, "What do you mean dead?" in a cut throat glare, voice low, "I tried taking her back to Stefan Salvatore, because we didn't need her any longer. She turned to ash right in front of me as we got up to them." Klaus smiled greedily now turning around hands folded behind his back.

They all looked at each other and back at him now cackling heavy, "Do you know something I don't?" Elijah said stepping gradually forward. Rebekah walked up annoyed, "What's so damn funny Nik?" he slowly came down from his amusement.

"You all realize she's a witch right?" he mocked.

"So she's alive?" Kol said walking next to him.

"And we don't have to dagger you?" Rebekah added

"Now you know, you can't just dagger all your problems away!" Klaus snarked talking to Elijah. He rolled his eyes, "You're the one who's kept us in coffins for centuries at a time." Elijah reminded.

Everyone backed up, "And I'm sorry. You know why I had to. But to get back to the topic at hand, no she's very much alive and well," clasping his hands together

"So that was a clone made of magic?" asked Elijah.

"I guess so. I never actually knew about your move dear brother." looking at Elijah intensely, "You went behind my back knowing I was looking for her. Luckily I got to the real her before you." in Elijah's space.

"I apologize, I just wish I knew what you are using her for."

"You all needn't worry." and Klaus left.

Matt arrived at Elena's house with Bonnie. The lights were on downstairs which was a good sign; someone was home. She got out and turned to the window shutting the truck door, "Thanks a lot Matt I appreciate the lift!" waving as she walked backwards, "You're welcome! Remember to tell her for me!" he yelled back as she made it to the porch and drove off.

_"He didn't even wait for me to get inside..."_ Bonnie thought visibly annoyed.

She turned and rung the bell, no answer. She tried again, and the door swung angrily open, "I said I'm comi-Bonnie?" answered Jeremy astonished.

He waved her in the house and took her jacket hanging it on the coat rack. They came and sat at the base of the steps, "I knew you weren't dead!" he said hugging her side. She looked taken aback for a second, "Dead? Who thought I was dead?" she innocently asked, "We all did, Elena and everyone else, they were talking about you deteriorating in front of Elijah and Stefan...it was heated," Bonnie slapped her forehead, " I used a new spell, and made a clone of me so Elijah and the others couldn't get me, me." Bonnie explained.

Jeremy went up over and grabbed his cellphone. Bonnie sat as he likely called Elena, he came and sat back down next her on the step. Bonnie waited as Jeremy held on for her to pick up.

"Hello?" a strained and tired voice on the opposite end.

"Hey Elena, did I wake you?"

"Oh no, no. I'm up, I just heard the phone ring. Is everything ok over there?"

"Yeah, yeah,"

"What do you need?"

"I'm here with Bonnie..."

"Bonnie?" her voice cracked.

"Can you gather everyone? I think we need to all talk,"

"Yeah, Sure! We'll be there soon." hanging up.

Elena jumped out of Stefan's bed and sped downstairs. Damon was pouring him some type of dark liquor and drinking it back, she went straight for the kitchen and up to Stefan.

"Bonnie is alive! We need to get over to my house now!" she demanded.

"Ok, ok. Let me get the keys."

"And when was I getting an invite?" Damon said walking in, glass in hand. Elena brushed right pass him glaring out of the kitchen.

"What's up her butt? Anyway, so Bonnie's alive? I told you..." opening and squinting his eyes.

"You can come join us when you sober up. I'm sure Bonnie wouldn't want an even more annoying you coming down on her." walking pass him.

"Ass." Damon mumbled and threw his glass cup at the wall.

After the call, Bonnie went up to Elena's room to freshen up. She looked in the mirror pulling her hair up into a ponytail. Jeremy stood at the side of the bathroom door looking at her. He fully walked in and wrapped his arms around her waist trailing his lips up her neck.

She pulled away whipping her body around eyes burning into him, "What are you doing? We're not together anymore Jeremy!" rushing out of the bathroom, "I'm sorry I thought you looked nice!"

Bonnie hurried down to the living room when the doorbell rung. She opened the door and Damon stood before her, "Hey Damon..." moving out of the way so he could walk in, "Yeah how's it going." rhetorically. He came in and sat in the middle of the couch, relaxing into the cushion.

"Where's Elena, and Stefan?" she asked as soft and kind as she could.

"They're on their way," propping his head back.

"Oh, I thought you-never mind," and she sat down surprisingly next to him.

Jeremy sat down in the love-seat diagonal to the couch looking on at the two. The doorbell rung again and Damon answered, this time it was Tyler and Caroline.

"C'mon in, the welcoming party's just gettn' started!" icy blue eyes wide open and gesturing with his thumbs.

They walked into the living room meeting a standing Bonnie. Tyler went on and gave her a hug, while Caroline stood back hesitating. A minute passed before she went over and at last hugged her. They pulled away and Caroline went and hugged Jeremy.

_"Well, she did think I was dead."_ Bonnie thought from her chilly reception.

They went and sat down. The bell rung one last time.

"That should be the prom king and queen behind the door!" Damon said as Jeremy went to open it.

They walked in with everyone standing up waiting for them. Elena stopped short of the livingroom and scanned, she caught Bonnie's eye. She walked over to the couch and sat where Damon had sat, Stefan sat where Bonnie had.

"Shall we?" Damon echoed walking over and bent a little forward. Everyone else found something to sit on and looked around but all looking ultimately at Bonnie.

"I have a question Bonnie?" Caroline looked squarely at her.

"Yes,"

"Why'd you lead us to believe you were dead? I mean, pick up a phone and call!" She started.

"I didn't know you all thought that until Jeremy. However I couldn't, I was just unable to reach anyone for the last few days. I had to get a ride from Matt just to get over here, first trying to walk; because I had no phone, car, or money," she explained.

"What were you doing for three days that kept you from getting in _some_ form of communication?" asked Stefan. Bonnie's heart was drumming, it so far felt like a simple Q&A but she knew it was going to slide into an interrogation.

"I had used a lot of my magic and I was drained. I found myself recovering in a some remote cabin," she revealed fidgeting.

"Ok. Why'd you skip out of Mystic Falls five months ago? Without even a peep," asked Elena shockingly like that.

"...I did check on you and everyone else as soon as I could. I've only been gone for three months..." Bonnie slightly excited _"How'd she forget that?"_ she also thought.

"Calm down. You left right after that, she needed you. You should've put everything aside and helped Elena," Damon snapped with all silent.

"I knew she'd be looked after night and day as long as she was with you or Stefan. I wouldn't been able to help any further or ease anything because I'm not a vampire, she would need you, Caroline, or again Stefan," raising her voice a bit more not backing down.

"Why didn't you want anyone to know where you were? You moved to a far out town, changed schools and ceased contact," Jeremy asked.

"In case any Originals came back and wanted something. I felt it best to cut all communication so no one would even know where I was, so no on else could get hurt. So they couldn't use me." she reasoned hands moving and all.

"What happened to your car and stuff?" Tyler asked coolly.

"Someone ripped my ignition out of the steering wheel, and my other stuff is at that new house still." she started feeling overwhelmed because she just realized _someone _was going to ask about the clone. And then possibly open a can of worms.

Damon came and stood in front of her, Stefan was gazing from his spot, and the rest were looking even harder; save for Tyler.

"What was the clone for if you didn't know we thought you were dead. Surely you had to remember why you made a clone?" Damon prying.

"Because a day prior I had seen Elijah around the house I was staying in. I cloaked it. I freaked when he came the next day, the spell broke and he got in. I did a clone spell I had learned a while ago and barely made it out of the house after doing 's when I woke up in a cabin, if Elijah thinks I'm dead and in turn you all had, then we don't have to worry about them, but I just have stay gone to make sure," she explained leaving out the detail of Klaus.

"He brought the clone to us, and that's why we..." Elena said trailing off.

"Why'd he do that?" Bonnie finally getting to ask a question.

"We're not sure," Stefan said.

"You didn't hear anything Damon?" Bonnie turned and asked. He was coming back from the kitchen.

"Like what? The night you first came back when Stefan called, I had only heard you were living in Jamesville, and I told him. But I didn't know Elijah was there," leaning against a door frame.

"Is that why your mood changed when you rejoined us that night Stefan?"

"Yes."

"You didn't bother dropping in with me then either? You know, this is ridiculous!" Caroline yelled crossing her arms freshly angry again.

"I wanted to stop by Caroline but I had to get back..." sounding almost defeated.

"Whatever." Caroline snapped.

"No one told you I visited?" Bonnie persisted.

"Bonnie I don't think you should ask her anymore questions..." Tyler said arm around Caroline like she needed comforting.

Bonnie felt like she was sitting directly under the sun. Her throat was dry, everyone looked like she killed a puppy, and her head started pounding. There was a tipping point ready to boil over in her, and with every question that felt like an attack it kept rising and rising. The growing headache made everything worse, something ugly was going to happen.

"I'm sorry." Bonnie softly.

Bonnie rubbed her face softly and messaged on her neck; it felt heavy, she felt guilty not telling them that not only is Klaus _**still **_alive; but she _had _to keep him alive. And that also, she was actually starting to like him. But she felt horrible and selfish for going off and leaving them _even_,if, it was for them and she hated herself for liking the little peace that she did find. The questions resumed.

"It's been hell for most of us back here, especially Elena. Did you find yourself over there in Jamesville?" Damon mocked.

"No, but I was glad I didn't have to see you!" she replied through clenched teeth.

***It's starting* **

"Cool it you two. Anyone else still have any questions?" Stefan playing the leader.

"I do. Bonnie are you staying or leaving?" asked Jeremy bluntly.

"I'm leaving. I'll visit but I can't be here,"

"Why are you being so selfish? We need you and you're turning your back on us! On our friendship, you're being stubborn!" Caroline accused.

"I'm with her on that sentiment. You're leaving the only family you have and that cared about you..." Stefan agreed. Bonnie almost choked, she slowly stood up with her head down before smoothly raising it.

***It's coming***

She looked at everyone, "Is that how you all feel?" they nodded, even Jeremy and Tyler.

"Elena, Matt told me to tell you he was sorry, he shouldn't have tried to get you to leave town that night," Bonnie remembered eyes closed.

"Okay, I'll tell him thanks."

"At least he's sorry," Damon mumbled. Bonnie knew her eyes were glowing but she tried her hardest to keep her eyes closed so long as it was happening.

"Why do you assume I'm not and leaving solely for me? I think I've made it clear to the simplest mind that I'm staying away for everyone's own good. Yet that's been glossed over," Bonnie could feel _it_ rising in her throat, a tongue ready to lash.

***It's here***

"No, you're leaving because of you and for you. You couldn't deal with Elena's transformation and dealing with another vamp. We're a burden on you, so leaving is the easy route for you to take. And you've willingly decided on it." Damon condemned all else looking as though they agreed with every word and minds made up.

Bonnie actually felt like breaking down and crying if it wasn't for the rage that was about to come exploding out like lava.

_"Calm down Bonnie don't do it..." _ she thought nodding from left to right slowly. Her head had eased down and she had to hold on to something nearby. She hunched forward and took a deep breath hoping it would dissolve the anger ready to force its way out. She eased up feeling light-headed.

"I'm so...very...tired, of everybody's bullshit," she finally opened her eyes grateful they weren't glowing. She opened them to open mouths.

She turned to Damon, "All you do and have been doing is bitching and moaning since she turned, and even before that, you whined and whined like a sniveling little bitch about how she looked over you for Stefan. Get the fuck over yourself. I'll be dead to you like you wish...for the rest of my life, you can keep your kicked puppy head stuck up Elena's precious ass." Damon, in all his centuries being, actually was shocked to silence. All said very coolly.

He could only move aside as Bonnie walked over to the couch. She turned her head at the second person who'd completely took to Damon's narrowed side; Caroline, "I hope you understand the weight of the words you accused me with, as I'm positive this one here will not be giving two fucks. And I hope that someday the friendship I thought we had will be a real one." she pointed back at Damon. But all looked like they were in a horrible accident and going into shock, no one blinked or moved. No one made a sound, how unlike Bonnie.

The pent up aggression and feeling like a punching bag was finally releasing it's hold on Bonnie as she tore into her seeming 'family'. The headache was gone as soon as she layed into Damon, she felt a little bad for Caroline, but got over it. She knew from this point forward and days to come that nothing would be the same between she and the rest of them. She would be different in their eyes as they to hers, she will not be used and toss to the side and used again by no one else. She would no longer waste her energy on those who didn't return that goodness.

She was going to live for _her_, now, and anyone who'd appreciate her kindness; but she wasn't finished though.

"Out of all of you, the one that hurts the most is you Elena," Elena looked at her dumbfounded, "Don't act innocent like you don't understand me. Every. Single. Person, that's come in contact with you has either fought to have you or for your protection. Some (even) unfortunately died as a result, especially when you think you're helping but make the situations worse. And who has to clean up your mistakes and tie up loose ends? It all comes back to me..." Bonnie said pacing the floor chin up, and hands folded behind her back.

"I may sound bitter to you but then you'll be thinking about only yourself again and the two brothers at your side, not trying to get why. But please don't mistake this situation for jealousy, please understand that I'm coming from a place of sheer fatigue and that I've had enough. I'm done looking out for those that will go a week before seeing to my well-being but flip out if I don't coddle theirs. That if I'm not casting spells for them, then I'm a waste of time and should be ignored, or that they can speak for me while I'm gone but not give a shit enough to ask." Bonnie went on, Elena even then looked like she needed rescuing then.

"How hard will you all's lives be if I did die? Hmmm? You'd just find another to replace me right, I mean I guess I'd do the same too...right? Right?" She asked looking around. No one would make full eye contact with her anymore.

"See, deep down I always knew that was true but I didn't believe it or want to, at least not from the rest of you, but having my eyes opened to this now, I will thank you all. And you especially Damon for being up front with me with your indifference, one thing though and I'm gonna cut to the chase with this whole rant." She grabbed her coat and walked back in the living room.

"If I needed to be around and protect Elena so much, why would me being dead helped her in the long run when you can't? And why aren't you or your like minded brother able to protect her better? You're vamps, but, you don't have to answer though...I could now careless. I have no patience for any of you any longer, you all are very selfish and can't seem to realize it or confront it, I know I have many faults but I've tried too hard for all our sakes combined and never expected a thank you almost dying a couple times. I left to spare your lives from them, and from killing Klaus..." They jumped up shocked.

"What? He's still alive?" Caroline screeched..

"Yes. He's alive because he is the link between all you, if Klaus died when Alaric staked him, all that are linked to him would have died too...remember? That means Elena and especially Tyler," looking at them doubly.

"You know where he is?" asked Tyler barely.

"No. But I didn't want him finding me. Yet somehow Rebekah did one morning and it's been downhill since. You can blame me, go ahead, but I need to leave and I wish you all the best of luck. Find a new witch to kick around, I'm choosing my own path; my own choice, a shot at a happy life. Bye." and she left as casually as she came. Everybody stood in the door as she walked away down the sidewalk.

A tremendous weight felt lifted off her shoulders and back. She felt great but couldn't shake feeling like she went too far, too mean.

_"Ugh...that was horrible...what did I do?"_ she thought asking herself. She made it back to her home surprisingly quick, yeah the weight taken off from all those emotions and frustrations felt good, but was she right to judge them?

Bonnie finally got in and dropped the minute she locked the front door and cried. She stayed in front of that door and let it all come out, she clutched herself and cried, and cried, and cried. She wanted to kick herself, she wanted to run back an apologize and beg for their forgiveness.

"No...I deserve better treatment. I have to live my own life, not live to be someone's witchy godmother, at their every wish and command." she thought out loud settling on her back look up at the ceiling.

"Tomorrow I start my life and live for me. No one else will." she stayed in that spot until morning.

**A/N: damn, Bonnie went off and finally told em' how she felt! Let's see if she does start her new life next...I'll try getting a new chapter out soon.**

**Thanks again, review and tell me what'cha think of mah lil ole' story and whether or not to continue.  
**

**Also- These chapters will be ensemble dense just so I can build the foundation and what not, and later more Blaus lol.  
**


	4. Second Life

**A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews, favs, alerts and follows lovely folks! When I first put this story on here I wasn't expecting a SOUL to like it or even read it. I was just trying to get it out and up, but I'm so, so very happy and humbled that somebodies like y'all out there actually enjoy it!**

**Thank you all so much, and you too guests too thank you. I really appreciate the reviews so keep chiming in and letting me know what you like or what not. **

**Also- I'm sorry I made Bonnie lash out on the gang...but i'm just so tired of her being a doormat. Her tongue whipping was more to everyone save Tyler and Jeremy (Caroline has sense sometimes but still she had to get it too) I HOPE y'all enjoy this next chappy! And excuse me if there are any inconsistencies. **

**Phew! **_** Now let's begin...**_

-Second Life-

The sun was about ready to come up, you could hear the birds chirping outside ready to start their day. Bonnie sat up slow wiping the almost damp drool from her mouth, she went up to her room to shower and gather clothes to take with her. She got her grimoire, some shoes, and a talisman coming down to the front door.

She wanted to protect the house so she put a spell on it that would shield anyone from getting in or trying to break into the house. She walked down to a bus station to get back to Jamesville.

_"I wonder what's he up to?"_ presumably thinking of Klaus.

The siblings were still at the abandoned house, "Gotta love what that witch did to the place," Kol marveled as he fully looked around the things she manifested. Rebekah was walking around bored and easily irritated, "We should get our own place, this house is tiny and boring to me. Besides I'm sure she'll be back." walking up to Elijah who looked out a long and wide sun window.

"Diligence sister, I'm close to finding something more appropriate." he turns and disappears to another room.

Klaus hadn't been with them since the night he dropped Bonnie off, "She wanted time with them. And then I'll get her back to me." at the cabin again.

He was patiently waiting for the right time to go back and see her. He kept his distance from her when she stayed here at the cabin out of pure respect. He might be being too trusting with Bonnie but he's willing to take this risk, a risk he brought on. And with every hour going by, the anxiousness built and built.

Since last night, no one had talked to each other. No one talked about that painful rebuke they all received at the hands of one Bonnie Bennett. Elena was a isolated mess of emotions held up in Stefan's room, Damon was even more pissed at the world, and Stefan seemed spaced out. Caroline was occupying herself with things at school. Tyler seemed less affected focusing on football and being a hybrid, and Jeremy went to get his job back at the Grille.

Just hearing or mentioning Bonnie's name sent an everlasting sting through everyone's body. Who knew mere words could burn almost worse than silver.

Bonnie arrived back in Jamesville mid-afternoon. She didn't want to go back to the house she made a life in, so she started looking for that cabin she and Klaus stayed in. When Klaus took her home yesterday, she made note of how'd it looked on the drive back. He had told her it was still in Jamesville so it wouldn't be that hard to find? And it was going to be a helluva walk looking for it since she was minus a car.

_"Maybe there's a spell for finding a specific place?"_ Bonnie thought flipping through the grimoire. Not finding any spells for such a thing, she looked through a page with spells that could call out to specific people; she _wanted_ to see Klaus.

She would need something of his though. Hair, skin, lash, something of his physical essence. But she didn't have anything of his, he never really touched her to leave anything physical behind...as far as she knew.

_*Sigh* "What spell? What spell?"_ she thought growing frustrated with herself. She flipped once more through, and stopped at a page.

"I could try this one. The memory to earth spell so I could locate the exact area the cabin was in." she thought out loud, "I hope this doesn't take too much energy though." briefly pausing.

Bonnie picked up a few leaves that fell from the surrounding trees. They had to be local vegetation since the cabin was in the same vast area, in order for the spell to work. And remembering the cabin as she cast it would make it where she'd at least be able to follow a path right to it, the wind would blow the leaves she used in the right direction.

She took a deep breathe. Centering herself and concentrating, she closed her eyes and raised her arms up to the height of her chest as she drew a circle with her heel. She chanted a long string of words and felt a little stream of a nose bleed, the clouds gathered and the wind picked up. A swarm of leaves crashed against her and she stopped.

She stepped out of the circle and looked around. The clouds stayed gathered and the wind still blowing, she started walking and the trees above shed-ed its leaves as she took steps, "Guess it worked." she smiled and began walking and following the blowing leaves.

...

Elijah went back to Mystic Falls to visit Elena. He waited at the entrance, Stefan opened the door, "Elijah," Stefan not so welcoming, "Stefan, where's Elena? I need to talk to her," Stefan shifted his stance and pocketed his hands, "What for? Elena's dealing with some things right now, you should try again tomorrow," getting ready to close the door. Elijah stopped it, "It's urgent Stefan." Stefan stepped aside to let him in.

Bonnie was getting closer to the area that was familiar to her. The closer she got the more the wind calmed and the leaves thinned out. She was getting tired, her feet was starting to ache and she was parched.

The leaves got thinner, and thinner, the clouds cleared up and and the wind ceased. There it is; the cabin. Klaus 'cabin. Bonnie's stomach knotted up nervous, she was still a good walk from it but she pushed on.

!

"Bonnie? I can smell her...she's near...she came back. She _came back _to me." he got up from the couch in the main room. He burst out the front door and strolled to the middle of the pathway that led out, he saw her in the distance, about a hundred or so feet away.

"Bonnie." he whispered and sped towards her.

_"I hope he didn't manipulate me. I can't get used again, not after doing that..."_ Bonnie thought looking up towards the sky. She abruptly stopped because she walked into something. She was slightly disorientated but fine as she brought her attention back to normal eye level.

Her mouth opened but words couldn't form, "..." Klaus stood standing before her smiling. Bonnie out of body like, ran up to him and into him arms. He hesitated not believing this was actually happening.

"I missed you..." pulling back making eye contact with him, almost shocked to hear those words, "As did I. I ached for you Bonnie," arm possessively wrapped around her waist, "I need to know something though." she slightly pulled from him and turned away.

He looked alert and pulled close behind her, "What is it?"

"I need to know you didn't compel me since we last saw each other?" she asked turning back to him.

"No, why?"

"I kind of told everyone off last night. I was mean to them,"

"You told them off? You mean you were truthful about how they'd been treating you?" he corrected.

"See, that, are you suggesting things to me?" sternly.

"Bonnie I would never do anything without your permission. I have not compelled you nor will I ever try now or in the future," looking at her slightly angry.

"So you haven't manipulated me **in anyway **so I could trust you? So you could use me?" looking up at him innocently and concerned.

"No! If you feel that I'm using you, and you don't trust me, then I will earn your trust," cupping her face into his hands.

"No-that's ok. I believe you, I'm just not taking anyone's shit anymore." and she nuzzled his grasped like a cat.

"I understand. And I'm glad you're finally realizing your worth." kissing her forehead. They embraced and kept so for an hour.

She was there with him, not fully his but with him nonetheless. She came back to their cabin, and no one but them knew its location; it will be their hide away.

Elijah went in to Stefan's room beholden a sheet covered Elena. He shook on her leg and she threw the sheet partly back, "We need to talk Elena," she was shaking.

"About," attitude in her voice, sounding short with him.

"Your friend Bonnie may be in jeopardy, and my brother could be using her for something. I'm just not sure what,"

"So you know she's alive now?"

"...Y-yes, how'd, I found out from Klaus..."

"So he's still alive too. Bon- _she _wasn't lying then,"

"Has something happened?" he asked coming to sit down next to her on the bed. She kept the cover draped over an arm.

"She left us. She kinda let us all have it last night, I'm just still shocked. It's not like her at all..." rubbing her arms. Elijah sat closer and patted Elena on the shoulder.

"I'm sure she's been compelled or something by my brother,"

"You think so? Cause she was very different last night,"

"Yes, Niklaus can be very manipulative when he wants something greatly, as you know."

"Maybe that's what it is, he made her say all those crazy things to us. But she said he was a link, that if he died we'd all die," quizzical.

"Oh, yes. He's made plenty of people. I could see how all going back to him would kill you and the Salvatores,"

"What can we do?"

"Spellbound him. And my siblings and I will handle the rest. We'll keep him boxed up but with us, far from here." getting up hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not sure how to get her back, we have to find a witch as powerful as a Bennett. Unfortunately her mom's one of us now."

"Then find her, get Bonnie Bennett back. _Get her _to enchant Niklaus and you'll be free from him forever."

"We'll have to look, but yeah...we'll get er' back." standing up and hugging Elijah.

He exited the room meeting Damon and Stefan, "Is that true?" Stefan asked, "I believe so. I'll do my best to get him away from you and your friends," Elijah assured, "Good luck. I'm still burning from that witch's kick." Damon added in.

"You'll have to find her. But we'll deal with Klaus. See you soon," and with that Elijah left the Boarding house.

Bonnie went up to the room she was now more happy to see. It was her recovery room then, but now she was full of energy like never before. She placed her big bag of clothes on the bed and headed back downstairs. Klaus was drawing pictures of the cabin and Bonnie.

"I didn't know you knew how to do anything other than scheme," she nipped.

"I'll take that as a delicious complement," gazing at her.

"However my dear, you look as scrumptious as always.

"And I'll take that as a complement. But seriously, what happens if everyone finds out about us?"

_"About us..." _Klaus thought feeling a warmth build, _"About us." _with his eyes closed.

"Klaus?" Bonnie asked with her hand on his shoulder.

"So let them. They don't dictate our lives, or feelings. It's your life, and I have mine, run it." he said confident but not arrogant.

"I dunno. They might think we are up to something together, that you may have forced me to be with you. Work with you for _something_, some wicked plan," Bonnie analyzed.

"Just so you know, cause your opinion is all I care for, I have no plans. No plans for them, none for my siblings, you, or hybrids..._I just want to be with you_," softening his tone at then end.

Bonnie took his face into her hands and brushed her lips over his. She caressed his cheek as she looked square into his eyes and he into her green ones. He picked her up and rested his hands on her rear securing her, she swung a leg around his waist and bent her head down.

She placed her lips on his, noses touching and took his tongue into her mouth. A groan escaped him, squeezing on her powerfully. She unhooked her leg and slid down from his waist still locked in his lips. She broke away and took a breather hand resting on her bosom looking back at Klaus. He licked his lips stalking towards her, taking off his teal jacket.

She took off a blue button down revealing a black lace bra. Klaus eased his head back and sped right up to Bonnie, he hunched down and entwined his fingers into the hips of her black cigarette jeans and scrunched them down with force. He layed his head against her private and took in its scent, his lips rubbed across moving up to her stomach kissing it.

Bonnie dug her fingers into his hair and around his neck. He continued to make his way up placing light kisses on both covered breasts, and up her neck. He licked and tugged on her neck, giving the pressure spots extra attention.

The warmth his mouth surprisingly gave off sent heat rushing through her. Her hands made its way to his belt buckle, "I hope you're not going commando under here again," Bonnie said unclasping it out of the buckle, "Why beg to differ?" he rumbled running a finger up and down her right arm.

She forced his light blue jeans down and eyed the very apparent erection imprinted in his boxer briefs. He slid his shirt off throwing it over to a comforter chair, and pulled her close.

"I love you Bonnie, I will protect you with my life." Klaus running his hands all over her back. Bonnie leaned deeper into him and layed her face into his chest, "I love _you too _Klaus..." she said back and leaned up to kiss him. He took her up into his arm and up to the bedroom, he lied her gently down on the bed, sitting her bag on the floor and climbed in on top of her.

He got between her legs and rested his head on her chest. This was the greatest moment in all his millennia, someone actually loving _him,_ of all beings, back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he brought his face up to kiss her. They lied still for the rest of the evening.

"So here's the deal, we have to find Bonnie and get her away from Klaus. Elijah will handled him after we get Bonnie to enchant, then desiccate him," Elena said. She and everyone was sitting in the Grille.

"No thank you, that witch made it very clear she wanted nothing to do with us," Damon reminded her standing over at the bar counter.

"No, see Klaus is manipulating her, he compelled her to turn against us," Elena reasoned.

"And how did he manage to do that if she was in hiding?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know, but maybe when Elijah got in that day? Remember when she said she woke up in some remote cabin? Well, maybe that was him that brought her there, and compelled her," Elena explained.

"That sounds like Klaus, hmmm. Okay, so where do we find Bonnie?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah, not sure. That's going to be the tough part," Elena added.

"What if we fake like someone's life's in danger?" posed Jeremy.

'No! That's horrible, what happens if that comes true?" said Caroline.

"I was just throwing something out there..."

"You need another witch," some new and unknown a voice emerged.

They all turned to the female walking away from the main door. She came up to their table and sat in a seat next to Tyler.

"Who the hell are you?" Damon spat walking over and standing above the stranger.

"Hi, my name is Kendra...Avery," reaching a hand up to Damon, he refused it and walked back over to the counter and sipped on a drink.

"Answer his question, who are you and how'd you hear us talking waaay over here about a witch?" Caroline pointed out.

"You all were kind of loud, but someone said enchant. So I knew then what you were talking about. I'm a witch," Kendra disclosed. Elena sat back in her seat.

"I may be able to help you find your friend," adding.

"I don't know...we don't know you. And I can't be sure you're a witch," Elena said twisting her day ring.

"That's a day ring right? So you're a Vampire...a new one..." Kendra examined.

"How did you...Ahhhhhh!" everyone surrounded Kendra about to pounce.

"Aneurysm..." the new witch said, "I'm sorry I had to do that."

"That's okay. So, how can you help us find _our _witch?" Elena said hand on her head.

"I can use a locator spell."

They continued on talking and exchanging details and information.

Elijah and Co. pretty much took over Bonnie's house there in Jamesville. He never finished setting out to find a new home for them, since she was situated in a quiet far back area it seemed futile at that point to continue searching.

Kol and Rebekah made the two upstairs rooms theirs. Elijah took a room at the very end of the hall on the first floor. Today he would go back and visit Elena, He hadn't seen Klaus for a whole week technically, but once last night. He could be off plotting some new wicked plan that harms everyone.

"What's on the agenda today? These unsuspecting towns folk?" Kol asked going through a wardrobe.

"Finding Niklaus..."

"A bit paranoid are we?" Kol looking back at his older brother.

"And why would you think that?" looking back at him surprised.

"You seem overly enthusiastic about finding him. I've not witness yet, you relax and feed in a few days." and Kol left the room.

***Sigh***

It was late now, 12:30a.m. Bonnie and Klaus had been sleeping embraced for hours on and off. She woke up, throwing on a shirt, and went down to the kitchen and into the fridge for something to eat; she hadn't eaten in for almost two days and nor did it seem had Klaus. She got a skillet and turned the eye on and low. She got out some bacon, butter, and bread. She cut a teaspoon amount of butter off and spread it around the skillet and dropped the slices of bacon in. She placed the bread on a plate and watched as her bacon shrink and sizzle.

Finally done she scooped it up onto the slices of cool bread. She took the first of many tasty bites.

Bonnie stayed up not returning to the hybrid she loved upstairs. Instead she put on her kicks in only the plum purple t-shirt and walked out to the lakeside. Klaus woke up not feel his woman's form any longer, he marched downstairs jeans hanging off. The door was open so he quietly sped around the cabin looking for Bonnie, he came outside and caught her scent by the lake.

"There she is." he said in relief walking over to the lakeside.

"Taking a midnight dip?" Klaus said startling Bonnie as she was bent down untying her shoes.

"I didn't feel sleepy anymore so I got up and fixed me something to eat. And then I just felt like swimming, when's the last time you've fed?"

"I haven't fed in four days," taking his jeans back off, and underwear this time.

"Wh-really? You're swimming naked again? Anyway, maybe you can feed from me..." taking her shirt off.

"Are you offering?" Klaus got in the water smiling deviously at her.

"I think I am," him coming over to her.

"Right now?" Klaus back stroking away from the shallow edge.

"Yes." disappearing under the water.

Bonnie resurfaced in front of Klaus. He grabbed hold of her and presented his fangs along with the veins that came under his eyes. He stood close behind her, one arm around her waist and the other stretched out with her arm. His chin was resting on her shoulder and he licked her neck but traced across to their raised arms. He stopped at her wrist and softly bit in, she whimpered and clasped her hand over the hand that was on her stomach now.

Done, he kissed her with a blood soaked mouth. Bonnie pulled back and wiped at her mouth, sputtering the blood off her lips and tongue.

"Ughk! That's very-metallic-y..." scooping a palm of water into her hand and slurped it, spitting it back out.

Klaus chortled and hugged her from behind, "Sorry love, I got carried away." He carried her out of the lake, "Still want to swim?" he asked looking over to the water, "Yeah, I'm done." and he strolled off back towards the cabin.

The group cautiously, but ultimately took the new witch Kendra in. After all they did need to find Bonnie and get her away from Klaus. But what could Kendra do that Bonnie couldn't? Was her magic even as strong as Bonnie's? And where did she come from and could she be trusted? They would have to go with this until these were answered.

Kendra looked like a Dita Von Teese double. Very pale, black hair but cut into a short even bob, and red lipstick. She was wearing a black biker jacket, skinny tattered black jeans, a white tank, and women's boots from the 1800's. She couldn't have been no more than twenty-two, and wore a gold heart ring on her middle right finger.

The gang took her to a neutral place since they were still feeling her out; Elena's house. It seemed like the best place because the Salvatore house had their personal old info scattered around, they didn't want her getting a hold of it if she _was _shifty. Tyler didn't want her to know about his family and the Founders, and Caroline just didn't want her in her house yet.

They arrived and everyone except Kendra walked in. She was standing right in the doorway with her mouth open, they all moved out of the way when she did slowly walk in and stood in the doorway to the living-room. She shuddered and gasped like she was being choked, Stefan came over and made sure she was ok. She was clutching at her chest sliding down to her knees, and her nose started to bleed.

"Eh...n...energy!" she struggled to say.

"What? What's going on Kendra?" Elena said walking over squarely.

"The energy! *Cough* The energy...it's so powerful!" hunched over visibly overwhelmed by whatever it was that they couldn't see or feel.

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't feel any...energy!" Damon said waving his arms about.

"You wouldn't...only a witch can feel another's energy. But this is, off the meter." she smiled almost tasting it. She went further into the living-room both arms extended out and walking around.

Everybody crowded into the threshold staring. Elena stepped forward walking towards her still observing.

"I see why you want your witch back so bad, well need her back,"

"Why?" Elena asked.

"Because whoever she was, she's VERY, very, very powerful. Not to be hassled with, it's like her power's growing. She left this energy here, did something happen in this room?" Kendra asked dropping her arms.

"We kind of argued, I guess. And it didn't end on a sweet note, why?"

"Oooh, this is emotional energy she left here then, how many days ago was this?"

"If we're counting today? Two,"

"Really? Wow, this feels hypnotic. Usually when a witch gets angry, sad, or whatever, only a small amount of this residual energy is left behind. But it vaporizes shortly after...this lasted thrice as long."

"How can you get her back to us? We think she's in danger,"

Kendra looked at Elena like she was stupid. She smiled and placed a hand on her hip walking to sit down on the couch. everyone kind of kept their distance from Kendra.

"With power like this I doubt she's in any danger great or not," waving her finger around.

"You don't understand. There are these vampires here that can't be killed; they're Originals. Our friend was manipulated by one and he may be using her to do something evil. We just don't know what yet," Elena explained sounding more like a plea.

"And what if he's not? But I won't argue with you on your friends and your business. I can locate her, but I need something of hers first,"

"She made this day ring for me, will that help?" Elena offered.

"No, since it was for you and you've been wearing it. Your essence is all over it. All I need is hair or an article of clothing? Do you have anything of hers?" Kendra begged.

"IIIIIeeee...Caroline?" Elena looked back and Caroline shrugged.

_"What type of...?"_ Kendra thought.

"Well, how about her house?"

"Oh right! We can take you over to her house."

"That would be good..." Kendra said getting up from the couch. They left Elena's and went over to Bonnie's.

Elijah was just making it back into town. Before going over to the Boarding house he pit stopped over at Isaiah's. He hadn't seen the man in a while either, in fact he hadn't spoken to him at all since the day they broke into the witch's house.

Isaiah was dead.

They pulled up in front of Bonnie's. Kendra was the first out, she could feel witch energy emanating fiercely from the home. Everyone joined her up on the porch.

"Should I breaking in or is there a key?" Kendra looked back at the group.

"Just break in." Damon said.

Kendra was about to use a spell to open it when she was sent flying backwards and hitting the ground beneath her in a heavy thud. It knocked her out, they rushed over.

"The house bound? Why?" Elena asked generally.

"So no one could get in, or break in." Stefan offered.

"Now what?" Jeremy asked.

_*Sigh*_ "Not sure..." Elena said.

Bonnie wasn't ready to give her body to Klaus fully yet. She just wasn't ready for that level of intimacy at this point. Her mind was on getting all her emotional baggage in order and getting into a better head-space.

She knew he understood because he never forced himself on her. And he would remain patient out respect for her and wait until she was indeed ready to have at him, even though he couldn't wait to sink into her.

"I'm sorry if it feels like I'm dragging you along. I just need to get myself together before I do something big like sex and not being all there," Bonnie whispered over Klaus's stomach he was partially clothed.

"I understand. I wouldn't want you halfway here mentally anyway,"

"What time is it? I feel like it's late," chin on his tummy looking at him, with sleepy eyes.

"Very late. It's 3:06a.m,"

"Time for me to get some sleep then." rolling off the handsome hybrid and on to the side. He watched her quickly drift off into slumber listening to the calming sound of her beat and how it became only a soft pulse. He threw an arm over her and soon after drifted off.

**A/N: What the hell is Elijah up to? Sexy times with Blaus will come laterz, seeing as I have a hard time writing smut, I feel I may suck at it. So I'm going plan around their sexy times. Anyway, ooooh new witch! Kendra Avery ay? They need to save **_**their**_** witch you say? We'll seeeeeeee! Will try and update in a few days...if I'm able. **

**Hope y'all enjoyed this chap- ;)**


	5. Wanted! Dead Or Dead

**A/N: Man I'm lovin' your tasty reviews and story favs and all, they make me smile the biggest kool-aid smile! Thank you so much everyone, it gives me a push to keep writing for this story since I'm still shocked people are liking And reading it! (You loves have to know it is, indeed, **_**shocking business **_**lol!)**

**Yeah, Elijah's really hell bent on catching our Niklaus...dammit leave em' alone He's in love! :)**

**Sorry for any grammatical errors and anything else out of place-rushing to proof read and update.**

**Again I don't profit or own characters, plot lines,etc from The Vampire Diaries, if anything the fanny bits are mine :-) **

Chapter 5 -Wanted! Dead or Dead-

The morning brought a dreary sunny day. Bonnie and Klaus were hugged up in each other still sleep. The gang had to take Kendra back to Elena's house last night since she had yet to wake up. No one knew how strong Bonnie had gotten with her magic, if she was getting better it's no telling what she'd be used for by Klaus! They had to find her fast and make sure she's not compelled again. Someone should never be forced against their will.

Elijah buried Isaiah in his back yard. He had no family to call so the best Elijah could do respectfully, was to bury the man on his property. He went through the whole house trying to find a clue as to why his old friend had been murdered. There was no blood on anything, he hadn't been drained so what or who could've killed such a huge man? Or did he just die?

He left the property and immediately went to see Elena. No one answered at the Boarding house, so he tried the Gilbert home next. He knocked on the door not anxiously but with haste, The door pried open and emerged Jeremy.

"Where is your sister?" looking past him and at the stairwell.

"She's in the living room. What do you want?"

"Just get her for me." Jeremy partially closed the door and walked away. He returned with Elena walking ahead of him. She cracked the door coming out on to the porch.

"Hey Elijah, what's going on?"

"Have you found another witch yet?"

"We did but something happened to her last night, and just as we were about to get her to locate Bonnie," she explained tired.

"What went wrong?"

"Bonnie shielded the house with magic, we needed something of hers but it repelled Kendra,"

"Is that the new witch?"

"Yes," Jeremy was listening on the other side of the door.

"I have things of hers back at the house she stayed in. I can bring you all there or I can get you the item and bring it here?"

"That's great! We just need anything she may have used or worn. As long as it's hers,"

"I saw her purse, I'll get you the lipstick my sister was itching to use. And bring it here,"

"Sure, but in case we can't reach you or something comes up, how long does it take to get there?"

"Approximately three hours and thirty-eight minutes,"

"Ok, where's the house?"

He paused and leaned back with his hands in his pocket, "It's almost past the town. But there's a small red foot bridge that's easy to spot." clearing his throat.

"Well, we'll find it, as long as we get there in the town."

"Sure. I'll see you...?"

"We'll meet at 5p.m."

And Elijah nodded walking back to his car. Jeremy came outside, "What if _he's _up to something?" Elena looked at him, "No, Elijah's not Klaus. He has a conscience." and she went back in the house, Jeremy kicked at the air.

_"I don't trust __**any **__of those Originals." _He thought returning inside himself.

Rebekah seemed to be getting on with some of the town boys in Jamesville. She even had a boy toy named Duke, he was a chestnut haired jock with good looks to match. He wasn't much of a challenge like Stefan Salvatore but he was fun, Kol was also taking well with the 'local talent' as he called the women there. He actually took too well with a senior from Timothy Hill High, and sucked the life out of her. The town didn't have a vampire problem so when they found her in the woods dead, the place was in complete shock and with no other theories but that she'd been killed by an animal. Kol compelled the witnesses who'd seen him last with Veronica McDennis, he had no remorse for it either. Caught up in trying to get Klaus, Elijah didn't even notice.

The school was in mourning for three days and closed it for the rest of the week. Bonnie had missed a lot of school.

Back at the cabin, Klaus had gotten up and made Bonnie breakfast. Canadian bacon, an omelet, fresh squeezed orange juice, a side of berries, and some granola. The scent made its way up to the room and burrowed into her nose, she armed a robe and blew downstairs. He had it beautifully displayed on the table for her, she shot him a lippy smile and gave him a tasty kiss.

She almost had to fight to take her lips back, he, not wanting to part. She sat down and savored her breakfast he watched as she munched and cut and moaned with each bite.

"Stop watching me eat..." Bonnie commanded pointing her fork at him smiling.

"I love watching you eat,"

"It's very good, how'd you learn how to cook? I thought vampires only fed from blood?"

"I've been in situations where I've had to cook for people so they didn't figure out what I was, while my sister and I fled Mikael. We do only feed from drinking blood essentially, but as long as it's in us we can eat human food, or drink alcohol,"

"Oh, no wonder Damon's always drunk of his ass." they both laughed.

She finished breakfast and went to clean up. She stopped at the door, and looked back at Klaus, "You can watch if you want, no touching." and went through the door. He flew out his chair.

Elijah got back to the house heading straight for the freezer for a bag of blood. He needed to feed, he was anxious and on edge, he wanted to find Niklaus once and for all and get on with he and his younger siblings lives. He tore the blood bag open with those sharp fangs guzzling down the packet to complete emptiness. He took long shallow breathes and wiped the blood from his mouth smearing it, Rebekah sauntered in gazing at her older brother's greedy display.

"Wow...haven't seen you feed like that in awhile..." taking a bag from the freezer too, "Where's Kol?" she shrugged and lightly bit into the thick plastic pouch, "When he does emerge; tell him to get ready. We have a new witch." and he exits the kitchen.

Everyone was still waiting for Kendra to wake up. That fall she took must've been one hell of a punch because this was beyond a regular K.O. It was like she was dead, but her heart was still beating.

"Maybe she's in a trance or whatever?" Caroline said bent over looking at a resting Kendra on the couch.

"Maybe..." Elena barely said.

"I dunno if I'm buying this 'she's been taken against her will' bull Elijah's selling! I mean who'd go through that much trouble to secure a house they don't plan on using anymore? Like I said before, she's made her choice and that choice was not being here anymore," Damon echoed sitting on the stairs.

"In Mystic Falls?" Elena asked.

"Yeah...here." he appointed once more.

Kendra's body stirred. Everyone crowded around looking down at her, she slowly opened her eyes and rose up into a sitting position. She yawned big and looked around, "How long was I out?" wobbling up, "Let's just say a long, long time. What ever you last remember up till here," Damon said. She look freaked out giving him a chilly look, "You know what, I'll locate her for you with another spell, but after this...huh huh I'm through. I don't think I want to involve myself with this Bonnie of yours." and she walked outside.

"What the hell does that mean?" Damon asked generally looking around at everyone whom looked twice as confused.

"You know that's ok, we only need her to at least put us in Bonnie's direction, right?" asked Jeremy.

"Sure, but we could've used her against Klaus. We just now need to find Bonnie and get her back here and kill Klaus..." Stefan said.

"We can't kill him remember? If he dies then his whole link goes down with him," Damon reminds.

"Right. I forgot about that. That was my natural reaction flaring up; to kill him." Stefan says pinching the bridge of his nose.

Bonnie was just finishing up her shower as Klaus watched on in the most aroused yet painful need to have her. It felt like torture, why was she torturing him? He couldn't wait for the day, hopefully soon as his carnal needs were mounting, to take her and make her forget who she was and how much he loved her; he wanted to pleasure her more than anything. She deserved it.

He handed her a towel shaking, she covered her front but let him have access to her nude backside. Even the way the droplets of water sliding down her body turned him on, the agony was too much. He rushed her against the bathroom wall and pressed himself hard into her back. They both let out a soft groan as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Woman, you are making this very difficult...for me to hold off of you..." he whispered breathy into her ear.

"And you don't know the effects you're having on me," turning to face him, he stops her, "No, please don't. I can't promise that I'll behave if you turn to me like this." she laughs and he gives her some space. She nods and wraps the large towel fully around her body. He meets her face again and owns her lips, he possessively wraps an arm around her and kisses even deeper. She pulls away to catch her breathe and kisses him back.

"I'm bored, let do something?" exiting the bathroom.

The gang all joined Kendra outside of the house. She was pacing trying to figure out a spell that could let her at least trace Bonnie without needing something hers.

_"What could...How do I...hmmmm..."_ she thought finger to her mouth looking down.

"She's in deep thought," someone noted.

"Elijah is suppose to _bring us_ something of hers Kendra! I forgot to tell you..." Elena remembered. She stopped and looked up almost angry.

"How'd _that _escape your mind? You let me walk out here like a fool?" she spat, "So where is this guy anyway?" she added.

"It's not 5:00 yet, we still have an hour before he arrives..." looking away.

"Look Kendra...don't get all snippy..." Damon said snidely, she cut him a bold expression.

"Look with all due respect, I don't know you folks, but this run around is starting to annoy me. And Elena, you seem-I dunno know, you're just starting to piss me off a touch,"

"Really? And who the hell are you to come here and judge us?" Caroline yelled getting in her face.

"Yeah! Maybe you should calm the hell down hmmm? You're pissing _me _off a touch," Stefan said rubbing Elena's arms.

"I see why your friend wanted to get away from you [all]. You're very needy. And the sooner this is over with, the better!" she bit turning away from them and looking across the street.

"Why are you suddenly being so mean? We've done nothing to you," said Elena.

"When the man comes I'll do what I have to, and then I'm gone."

"Ugh...Whatever..." and Elena storms off into the house. Stefan AND Damon go after her.

It was only 4:05p.m.

Elijah was gathering up the things he needed to bring Elena. Kol came in looking as if he'd seen a ghost, eyes so big. Elijah took notice, he stood there a brief moment observing his little brother before going to see what was up.

"Are you well Kol?" resting a hand on his shoulder, Kol jumped and looked at him awkwardly.

"Who the tossing hell are you?" Elijah looked stunned and took a step back.

Bonnie wanted to go far, some place like Italy or since that was too far maybe California. Then again, she just wanted to get out of the cabin and do _something_. She was sitting by the front door gazing out a window dreaming as Klaus came over and sat on the edge of a table.

"What are you thinking?" He smiled.

"Nothing...but maybe exploring the forest or something fun?" looking innocently at her hybrid. He nuzzled over closer to her and brushed his face on the side of hers, "Well what exactly would you like to do, my love?" biting on her lobe.

She shuddered and grabbed some of his hair, "I-I dunno...walk someplace..." she messaging his scalp gently with her moderate sized nails, that had grown in since March.

"How bout'...we go..." he cupped a breast and softly squeezed it, "And have a little get-away?" meeting her face as she arched her back against him. She turned around, "Sure, where? And what are we going to do?" she asked as giddy as a school girl.

"We'll get away to a nice boat house that will sail along a part of the James river, if you don't mind a small road trip first?" he inquired.

"No I don't mind! I need some clothes first...I think I might need to go back to you know where..." he smiled and took her chin in his hand, "No worries, I'll just get you some newer clothes. Fancy a shopping spree?" holding up a credit card smiling.

It was almost five. The gang didn't really feel like being around Kendra so they were all back in the house. Elena having been the first to enter the house awhile back, in her room just sitting back eyes to the ceiling. Everyone would come in checking on her and then head back downstairs, Stefan was up there the whole time but just outside her door sitting in the hall.

She's been through so much, her parents, her aunt, her bio parents, herself now permanently, and now her best friend who completely bailed on her, and in such a nasty manner. She was a saint to even still be going this strong, Stefan sat there thinking. Damon came strolling back up stairs with nothing surprisingly in his hand, he came and sat down next to his brother; quietly there with him for a minute before speaking.

"How's she doing?" looking forward.

"...She's been quiet mostly. Everything's been just piling up on her,"

"Yeah. We gotta help her through this, you know I'll keep my distant but _for her_...we gotta be a _team_," looking at the side of Stefan's face.

"Agreed," Damon was getting up about to walk down stairs, "Hey! Thanks man.." yelled Stefan, Damon looked back, "No problem."

Elijah was late, it was pass five, everyone was outside and still no sign of him. Kendra had been sitting on the porch since blowing up on them, "Is this guy coming or what?" Kendra asked still sounding frustrated. Elena let out loud sigh, "_We're _suppose to meet _him _in Jamesville...but I'll call him to come here..." Kendra jumped up, "You've made two important missteps today, you're pretty unreliable...ya know?" Elena rolled her eyes and folded her arms. Stefan walked over getting in front of his girlfriend, "Don't you think you're being a tad bit too rude? Like you said earlier...you don't her or any of us," he said as everyone else nodded, "I'm done waiting, and I'm done with all of you. Have fun finding your 'friend' you think is in such danger. Bye." and she strolled off.

"That's the second witch so far." Jeremy said and everyone looked back at him fierce, "What?" he said and they all just stood there.

"And what's our next plan?" asked Tyler shrugging his arms.

Elena placed her finger to her mouth, "We go meet up with Elijah, I still have to call him; the ride is a long one and we all need to get going now." she said going into the house.

"How long?" Caroline yelled.

"Three hours long!" and they followed back into the house.

Elijah had been standing in complete astonishment by what just occurred. How could Kol not recognize him all of a sudden? Is this Klaus' doing? But that wouldn't make sense, then again he hasn't spoken to Niklaus in awhile now.

"Rebekah! Get down here now!" he called out to their sister. She came flying into the kitchen where stood her brothers looking at each other. She eased over to the space between Kol and Elijah to make sure he wasn't getting ready to reprimand her for some unknown faults.

"What is it Elijah? Is everything ok?" hiding her nervousness, he shook his head no and looked at her.

"Kol, do you recognize this girl?" Rebekah scrunched her face puzzled, Kol turned still eyes wide open.

"No...does she mean something to me?" his voice was getting low.

"She is your sister, and I, am your older brother...Kol," taking a step close, Rebekah looked horrified as she got next to Elijah and looked on.

"Where's Shanna?" Kol said out of the blue and Elijah and Rebekah looked at each other.

"Kol, who's Shanna?" Kol moved back before falling out. They both rushed to his side and moved him, he wasn't waking up. Elijah stood up and snatched his phone out his pocket, he brought up Elena's number and waited for it to answer.

"What the hell just happen Elijah? Is he dead?" He didn't look down or respond he just stood waiting for Elena to pick up.

"Hello? Oh Elijah! hel-Kol? He's unconscious? We're on our way, we'll be there in two hours, bye." Elena said stunned, "What? What's going on?" Stefan asked taking his eyes briefly off the road as he analyzed his worried girlfriend's face, "We have to hurry up, something happened to one of the Original brothers," there were two cars, the brother's vehicle, which had Damon, Stefan, Elena and Jeremy, and Caroline's which had her and Tyler. They were following, Stefan pulled over on the roadside and paused, "Who?" asked Damon in the back, "Kol, Elijah said he didn't recognize him or Rebekah. He asked for some girl and collapsed on the floor..." the brothers looked each other.

"You think _he_ did this?" Stefan asked looking at Elena.

"I wouldn't put it pass _him_ given his history with his siblings...stashing them in boxes with daggers in their hearts...ugh!" she spat in utter disgust of Klaus, she wanted him gone and away from Bonnie so everything could go back to the way it was and back to normal between them. He was an annoying rash on her and her family, she couldn't wait till he met his end.

Stefan pulled back onto the road, as Caroline pulled up beside their car, "What was that about?" driving equally opposite him, "Something happened to Kol, so we have to drive fast or risk Elijah pouring all his attention into him instead of-you know." and he sped up.

They were an hour away from Jamesville now, not really knowing that the place actually existed until now, well save for Damon. How were they even gonna find Bonnie now that their other witch bailed on them? And why do they all just leave so angry? Elena was biting her nails, on top of all this she was hungry.

**A/N: And that's chapter 5!...Seems like it's a bit short idk- Dang it another witch gone, baby gone! Kendra though, may make another appearance later on in the story cause I'm not through with her. Kol's been a busy one-poor Veronica...will he get away with her murder? We'll find out! **

**Hope you guys enjoyed **_**this **_**chap, and thanks again...till next times loves**


	6. WellIt's A Beginning

**A/N: Every time I read a review and see a fav...I barf a rainbow because they are so awesome and makes me happy, I'm so glad folks are enjoy' this lil ole story! Thank you always.**

**I purposefully made it where witches in this particular story can be compelled-only because there's going to be an event that happens with the witches, to try and reverse it off them. It's like a spell that affects all the witches in the story that was put on them by some yet to be introduced character that'll come later on...so from here until then they are open for heavy suggestion. **

**I made them vulnerable by all vamps and not just the Originals for my uni, but Elena and the gang's persistence that that's what happened to her is them wanting to believe that Klaus and only Klaus would have her rebuke them so harshly-Cause ya know he's Klaus as they'd say.**

**Keep those wonderful reviews coming, y'all don't know how helpful and inspiring they are and keep me! Cheerios my loves :3**

-Well, It's A Beginning...chapter 6-

Klaus and Bonnie were in the car driving down some secret road. She kept her hand resting on his neck messaging it, he eventually took it away and clasped it sitting between them. He'd look at her and kiss her hand every mile he passed.

The gang was now entering Jamesville. It was creepily empty, like a ghost town than its usual rustle and bustle. People should still be strolling about, it was like some unknown disturbance had befallen the quaint town but this time Klaus wouldn't be the blame for its despairing feeling.

Elijah and Rebekah had put Kol on the couch in the main-room. To their relief; he was still 'alive' since his face had twisted into a weird expression, but he wouldn't wake up. They both stood around dumbfounded and silent, not even looking at each other. Thirty minutes passed and a knock at the door.

Elijah flew to the door, he cracked it open, "Elena...and friends." he looked at her with a slight smile and it disappeared when he looked at the rest. He waved them in and brought them into the main-room where Rebekah and Kol were. Elena walked over to Kol and analyzed him like she knew what to do and how to help him.

"Maybe if you give him a kiss he'll wake up..." Damon snarked leaning against the wall. Everybody looked at him and rolled their eyes.

"How long ago did this happen?" Stefan asked.

"An hour ago. I assume none of you know of a Shanna?" he said brows up, and they all shook no. Elijah turned to Rebekah, "And you two haven't been hanging out with each other at all?" she nodded. Elijah let out an exasperated sigh and sat on a cream colored ottoman.

"Please have a seat, you and your friends. I'm not sure what's going on but it has to be Niklaus doing this, with your Bonnie..." he said matter of factly. Rebekah looked angry then and turned to look at Elijah.

"As much as I can't stand that witch, and as much as Nik has put us through, what does this have to do with either of them Elijah?" she said with a softness in her voice.

Just as he was getting ready to respond Elena cut in, "Because that's what he does! This reeks of Klaus, he probably had Bonnie enchant him something!" Elena loud and excitedly. Rebekah sped over with Elena's neck in her grasp, Stefan and Damon were on both Rebekah's sides. Elijah got up, "Rebekah! Let..Elena go!" her brother commanded, she tighten her grip on Elena as she started making choking noises.

"Yeah Barbie Klaus, let'er go..." Damon said jaw tightening with everyone else in attack stance crowding around her.

Slowly, Rebekah let Elena go, "Remember how I will always be stronger than you." and she walked out the house pushing Caroline aside.

Elijah and her other two boys came over to pick her up, "I apologize for my sister's...reaction." Elena still grabbing her throat thumbs uping him.

She brushed herself off and sat on another couch that was parallel to the one Sleeping Kol was on.

Abruptly Klaus stopped the car, Bonnie looked at him curiously putting her hand on his shoulder, he sunk and grinned at her.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I feel like I may need to check on my siblings...and get a mobile so I don't have to do this again. Do you mind if we take a short detour back to Jamesville?" he asked with a dreadful expression.

"Sure. I'd do the same," she smiled and rubbed his shoulder.

"Thank you love." and he cut down on to a main road.

They all sat in awkward silence, no one could think of anything, but then Elijah's face scrunched up and he looked at Elena, "So, where's that other witch? Kendra was it?" Elijah said fiddling with his suit jacket's buttons. Elena looked startled what would she tell him? That another witch walked out on her again? She rubbed the thighs of her jeans and waited a second before answering, "Um, she, she left. She couldn't handle all that was going on. Bonnie's energy did a real...number..on her," Elijah quirked a brow and looked at her through his side eye, "This Bonnie Bennett-is some mighty witch it's looking to be?" toying with a fiber he pulled from his jacket.

"...Sure. Um, she just wasn't up to par," avoiding his eye contact and looking at Stefan.

"Well, do you have a plan B?" he said oddly chill like he didn't mind this set back at all.

"Not, not yet," everyone looked confused at Elena, what or why was she acting as if _she _did something was wrong?

"Well. Surely we all need to think of one, right?" he looked at everyone.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Stefan.

"Nothing at the moment. That's why we all need to pitch in with some fresh ideas," sounding pointive and stern.

"Uhhhh maybe we can scan the forest?" Jeremy suggested. Elijah looked in his direction stoic.

"And?" he said looking at Caroline like he was a teacher getting ready to call on students at random, "Look for a house or something?" she said in that voice of hers.

"What else?" looking at Stefan, he shrugged, "...Sniff em' out?" Damon chuckled at his brother.

"What say you Damon Salvatore?" Damon's smile dropped, "The hell if I know, I happen to not care for this whole thing. To be honest," Elijah strolled back and forth shaking his head.

"What a waste of life..." he mumbled knowing Damon, well everyone who was 'dead' could hear him. he stopped and sat on the couch arm and pondered his own ideas.

"If we happen upon anything...or them, I want you all to bring back or hold them off for as long as you can. Clear?" he stated getting up from the arm and looking at the group.

"Sure..." they all tiredly responded.

Klaus was almost back into Jamesville, he stopped suddenly making Bonnie jerk forward but catching her with his arm, "What?" she exclaimed, he exited the car, "Rebekah?" he yelled to a blonde woman fifty feet ahead coming in their direction.

The woman disappeared then reappeared in front of Klaus, "Nik?" sounding surprised, she eyed him and then Bonnie who returned a shocked look.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked and she backed up.

"Elijah and _her _cavalry is looking for you," she brought up gesturing at Bonnie.

"What do you mean cavalry? And why is Elijah looking for _me_?" he emphasized, by this time Bonnie had exited the car and came over to the hybrid and his sister's side.

"They think you took her and are using her for some evil...wicked plan," she said rolling her eyes. Klaus' face grew grim.

"Why the hell for?"

"Ever since the witch yelled at them and hurt their feelings, and plus," she stopped and looked down quirking her lips.

"Elijah-well small things seems to have happened lately. Kol...Elijah just thinks you are somehow connected. And he's ready to unleash the Justice League on your arse," Klaus stood back shaking his head in [shock and] disappointment, then again he couldn't blame Elijah for reacting this way seeing how he gave him a reason to be paranoid. But this was too much, Bonnie was standing a couple feet back fuming.

What the hell was wrong with them? Had she not made herself clear? No one kidnaps _her_, if anything Elena's the one who frequently gets held hostage or snatched up. They need to move on and stay out of her-their business; her and Klaus' business.

"Are you okay darling?" Klaus asked just a centimeter from her ear. She looked back and kissed him, Rebekah walked over and folded her arms, "So you really do care for Nik huh?" Bonnie met her full contact, "Hell yeah I care." very resolutely, Klaus gave her the dimpliest grin, "As do I Rebekah, that woman there is my life. I want you to respect that for me even if you two don't fancy each other?" looking at both, "I all ready do..." and she pulled him over to the side.

"One last thing before I take my leave brother," she, leaning into him like she had a secret, and he looking suspect at her, "Kol, something happened with Kol. He didn't recognize me or Elijah, he yelled out a name and passed out, he hasn't waken since but he's not dead. So just to warn you, Elijah thinks you're involved some damned how with that too,"

Klaus rolled his eyes and leaned back, "Oh bloody hell! This paranoia is wearing thinly on my nerves. And of course he assumed I used Bonnie?" She shook her head eyes closed.

Before they got ready to leave the house for the forest, they stocked up on whatever they could enough to distract Klaus and snatch Bonnie. They all left silver chains with Jeremy since he was the only remaining human, and Elijah brought two daggers just in case.

"We do this swift, cleanly, and without or as little error as possible. Be quick with Niklaus as you know he's always planning ahead and has some sort of plan." and to that they scattered into pairs, going in different directions:

Team Elena and Stefan

Team Tyler and Caroline

Team Damon

and

Team Elijah and Jeremy

Klaus was laughing with annoyance clear in his voice, "Just so you know the truth, I have been with Bonnie since the last time we've all seen each other. I've been nowhere, doing nothing, but trying to do her..." pointing to Bonnie with his thumb, "Ew Nik..." but she laughed. He chuckled too, "So, what was the name?" he asked calmly now.

"Shanna-I'm not even sure who that is, you know how Kol is; random," looking up at the sky.

"...Shanna? Yeah well..." looking briefly intrigued, who the fluffing hell is Shanna?

"Well I believe you Nik, this all seemed too remedial for your kind of plotting. I'm off."

"Wait, before you go..." hugging his sister, she looked taken aback, "I will always look out for you dear sister remember that, take this and keep it with you in case you never see me again." he handed her some old world looking trinket made of gold, it had a blue tear shaped stone in the middle.

"What's this for?" he walked back to the car as Bonnie re-entered it. He looked back, "It's protection, something I had a witch make for me a couple months ago. I want you to have it. It shields, cloaks, and repels. Now go on and do what you want with your life...and find happiness as I have." and he got in the car and drove off and away from his little sister, who was standing in the middle of the road.

Bonnie looked at him silently almost torn at that exchange, "Is something going to happen?" she asked brows drooping. He slowed down and brought his hand to her soft cheek, "No love, I just like to keep what I hold dear and love secured. That's why I had something similar made for you as well," he pulled out one made of silver that was burning his fingers, and gave it to her. It was like Rebekah's but it had a red ruby in the middle, "Why Klaus?" he shuddered and stopped the car again, "I just want _you to be safe_," he breathed.

"And what about you?" still looking sad at him, "You needn't worry." and he kissed her pulling on her tongue and bottom lip. The sound of their lips parting echoed throughout the car they stared at each other before looking to the road once more and resumed driving.

_"What about you...?" _ she had asked, how gracious this witch. No one could top his Bonnie, no one from his past or his future will top one Bonnie Bennett; his woman, his reason.

"So, where are we going?" Bonnie asked.

"To pay my dear brother a quick visit." He sped up smiling that maniacal grin of his.

Elena and Stefan had ran a few miles until she could no longer keep up and stopped since she hadn't fed in hours, Stefan came back and tried giving her some of his. She refused and kneeled on her hunches.

"You have to or we can't find Klaus," he said.

"Right...okay..." she bit right in and fed from Stefan, she almost wouldn't stop as he had to force her off his wrist.

"Sorry," she said. He kissed her, "It's ok."

Tyler had transformed into his wolf self, as Caroline held onto his clothes. They'd been walking and running for a couple hours to miles not really being able to catch up on each other. Damon was not far from the house, he was going along the roadsides strolling about, still not caring about this at all. But then he remembered how he told Stefan to be strong for Elena, so he had to care. Now.

Jeremy was a few feet behind Elijah, he still didn't trust any of _them _but if it meant steering Bonnie away from Klaus so be it. They were coming up on this grassy field, suddenly Elijah was at some spot near the end of a sloping hill. He examined the spot with great curiosity bending down and smelling the area. He stood up and looked at the hill then at the spot then at Jeremy who had finally reached him.

"What? You find somethin' here?" asked Jeremy lifting the silver chains off his shoulder.

"There's blood in this spot. Well, remnants. But it smells...strikingly...familiar," he paused.

"Like?"

"Your friend." Elijah said walking towards the foothill. He examined how the dirt was disturbed as if something tumbled and rolled down it, breaking and smashing bush branches and other green along the tumble. He started to trek up the hill keeping a hard balance digging his dress shoes into the dirt.

He moved up, "Wait, did you mean that patch of grass smelled like Bonnie's blood? Elijah? Dammit." Jeremy yelled out as Elijah disappeared beyond the hill. He followed after forgetting the chains he sat on the ground.

Elena felt better after also feeding, firstly repulsed, from some large forest rodent for fresher blood. They began walking until they came across Damon, the three got close and stood in a triangle, "So, find anything?" asked Stefan to Damon, "Mmmm...nope. Nothin' stood out around me so far. And you two?" looking at Elena, "No, We haven't come across anything either yet." they started walking again and, Stefan on her left and Damon her right.

Tyler stopped and started sniffing around, Caroline right beside him. He took off Suddenly, "I guess you picked up on a scent." and she ran after behind him. He arrived at the same grassy field Elijah and Jeremy found. He stopped at the same spot sniffing almost hoping to inhale the old remnant of blood left in the soil. Caroline looked puzzled so she then bent down to get a whiff too.

"Is that..blood?" standing back up and looking around. Tyler's nose was still on the ground when he sniffed towards that hill. He started to run up it, but slid down like a trapped dog. He transformed back into his human form nude and all reaching out to Caroline for his clothes.

"Ew, here. Get dressed fast!" she joked kind of avoiding his nudity.

"Oh please, we've seen every inch of each other. I like your goodies." he smiled still reaching out for his clothes. Caroline was speechless and blushing. Fully clothed now, he and Caroline started up the hill's incline. They noted the utter chaos that was broken branches and dirt skids coming down the slope, they also saw the treks of foot holes saying someone else made it here as well.

"Wow...I guess that's why we found blood down there, well kinda," Caroline said holding Tyler's grip firmly.

"Yeah, one helluva tumble..." they came upon Elijah and Jeremy standing a few steps up looking around.

Klaus was now back in the town, and back at Bonnie's former place. He burst straight through the door and stopped in the foyer, he looked around and could tell no one was there. Bonnie was in the car since he said it wouldn't take long to talk to Elijah.

He walked into the main room and saw Kol layed out on the couch like Rebekah said. He flew over to him and kneeled down to one knee, "What the hell is this Kol? What happened to you?" he whispered with one of Kol's hand in his. He stood up and looked around before going up to the second floor, he went to the room that smelled the most like Kol.

Upon entering Kol's room, Klaus discovered a single picture of a burnt umber haired female sitting on a dresser. The woman eyes were covered by buggy shades, and she had a mild grin fixed on her mouth. He took a long looked at it and sat it back down, meanwhile Bonnie had exited the car after waiting for ten minutes. She slid into the house and tiptoed around going towards the stairwell when Klaus swooshed behind her.

"What are you doing Bonnie? I was only going to be a moment," he asked looking around.

"I got restless, well curious. Is anyone in here?" she asked hand on his arm looking pass him. He backed up to look peer into the downstairs bathroom, "I've come to the conclusion of no. They are not here," looking back at her.

"What's up stairs? I haven't been here since so I assume there are things in the rooms that were empty..." standing at the base of the stairs.

"Kol has a room, would you like to see him first though?" he asked an arm out at the main-room entrance.

"Okay." she followed him into the living room. She walked over brows scrunched and looking straight into his face running her eyes across.

"What? Does that expression seem familiar?" asked Klaus walking closer to them.

"...Mmmmmm...yeah actually, it kinda does." she stood up not breaking her glance from Kol.

Elena and her boys arrived at the end of the forest, it led out to a long, long empty road. Damon let out a huff and turned around beginning to walk, though Stefan and and Elena still remained idle. Damon looked back, "What? You two need privacy or somthin' or we taking a break?" they didn't respond.

"Well, I'm gonna keep on and go this way-cause we gotta find that crazy Klaus!" smirking walking over back into the forest on the opposite side. Elena wrapped her arms around her, "What are we gonna do if we can't find him Stefan? What if it's too late to find Bonnie and he has her kill us?" she whimpers almost hysterically. Stefan grabs her face and kisses her forehead, "It's okay, we _will_ find Klaus and _we will_ get rid of him and snap Bonnie back to her senses." he reassured and they ran to catch up with Damon.

Elijah looked back over his shoulder to see Caroline and Tyler stopping just behind to him. They all stood in the garden that had the stone stools, they completely trampled the rose beds since it was dark outside and it suddenly felt like they'd been standing in the garden for hours.

"Why are we just lingering here? Can we go forward is there a path out of here?" ask Jeremy looking at the other three.

"You try going ahead and see what's pass this garden," Elijah commanded.

"Okay, since I feel like we're wasting time." so he walked up to the thickness that were trees and hulked through them. He saw the cabin, he marched on towards it while being cautious.

Klaus looked curiously at Bonnie, "So what is it and can you help him?" he asked with hope in his voice.

"It's definitely a spell, but I'm not sure how I could reverse it. Sorry," looking like she disappointed him. He scrunched his brows and grabbed her chin, "Don't ever look at me like you've let me down, you could never disappoint me Bonnie-we clear?" face close to hers, "Yes. I love you." nipping at his full lips, he obliged and took over her mouth.

All of a sudden Kol sat up slowly like Michael Meyers. He slowly turned his head over to them, his eyes were a milky white with no pupils or anything in them, and his skin was even paler than death pale. Klaus stops and slowly turns his head, "Kol?" His feet reaches the ground but his head tilts slightly back.

"What's going on with his eyes Bonnie?" Klaus asks moving aside so she could see.

"I dunno...I've only heard my Grams mention something about murky eyes once before. But she never went into great detail about it." she backed up pass Klaus a bit and grabbed at his wrist, he looked back and came with her, "We don't know what we're dealing with with him Klaus. We should go until I can refer back to my grimoire first..." pulling on him, he was resistant at first as a silent and menacing Kol approached them. He turned on his heel and began walking out the room, Bonnie ahead, when Kol pounced him.

They crashed to the floor, Kol was on Klaus' back holding on to his hair yanking and pulling it hissing and drooling blood everywhere. Bonnie was stuck in a brief trance, seeing the situation before her but out of it, she snapped to and brought her hand out in front of her, she closed her eyes and mumbled something. Klaus elbowed Kol off of his back getting back up on his feet, Kol ran straight pass Klaus towards Bonnie; but she opened her glowing eyes and sent him flying into a wall ten feet away from them. He smashed hard against the wall leaving a large hole in it, Klaus looked over at her, she was breathing shallow.

He rushed over to her propping her up with his shoulder, "Are you ok?" concerned looking at the side of her face, _*breathing* *breathing* _"Yes..." and she stood up tall smoothing down her hair. She walks over to where Kol was lying now, his eyes were open but he was still. His head cracked and trembled turning to her and his dead milky eyes met hers.

"We have to leave now Klaus. This binding spell will only last for twelve minutes!" she looked back, she wasn't sure what was going on but she wasn't quite ready to handle it like she felt she could, yet. She had to know what spell this was first before she went in blindly swinging.

"Of course, let's go. We'll have to try Elijah some other time." and they ran out to the car.

Jeremy made it to the front door of the cabin. He twisted on the knob but was met with it being locked, he sighed and decided to kick it open instead. Just as it were outside, he entered a pitch black cabin, feeling around for a switch he finds it and flips it on. He stopped mid floor taking a long look around; observing the couch, fireplace, desk, and other less notable furnishings and amenities. He saw the staircase and naturally went to them, he landed and stood in front of the closed bedroom door. He eased the door open only sticking his head in he flipped the room's light on looking around, and went fully in.

He sat down on the bed. Back at the garden Caroline was growing worried, "He's taking too long! Elena will never forgive me if something happened to Jeremy. I don't even know why _I'm _waiting! I'm going after him." she said walking pass Elijah in a rush.

Damon and the other two made it to the cabin now. They arrived coming the way Bonnie did the day she returned to Klaus. He stopped and looked back at Stefan, "Looks like we finally found something!" he said speeding up towards the cabin. Jeremy was sitting in utter silence up in the bedroom, he had found a small map of the whole area and examined it.

Caroline had entered the house trying be quiet out of caution, she didn't want to startle Jeremy. She went into the kitchen, Damon came in a few minutes after her looking around before he went for the small room that had the soap in it. Elijah and Tyler were still standing out in the garden, Stefan and Elena somehow walked passed the cabin not noticing it and found the garden. Caroline was looking through the fridge, "Hm hmm hm hm hmmm, there's nothing in here to drink..." she mumbled to herself. She let the fridge door slap shut and eyed the basement door.

Damon enters the small room, closing the door behind him. He walks over to the utility shelf and palms a long rusty metal tool, "This should come in handy..." smiling at it as he caresses the blunt object.

In the basement now, Caroline meets a tangled jungle of hanging chords, wires, and a dim light that was a lone bulb on a string. The basement is kind of small and cramped so she didn't have _much _room to work with. Trying to maneuver to the next empty space in the floor; she gets wrapped up in the hair that was the hanging chords and wires.

Upstairs, Jeremy got up to search around for a marker or something so he could highlight the area that the cabin was in. He rummaged through the dresser and found a red sharpie, he started tracing the area from where they started, to the grassy field, to the current area. A wild sneeze arose and he splattered all over the map.

"Fucking balls..." he muttered and went into the bathroom turning on the faucet. Caroline, still fighting to free herself from the evil hanging wires, gets frustrated and yanks back stumbling into the fuse box knocking over some stacked boxes. The whole cabin goes dark, Damon walks carefully out of the small room and out into the main one. Caroline arrives to her feet finally, "Ow? Did that even hurt?" rubbing her head. She exits the basement, again quietly .

Jeremy with the faucet still running cracks the bathroom door open to see if the lights were out in the room too, "Shit...well, I think I have a book of matches." he reaches in his back pocket striking one, finish cleaning his nose, and the map off.

Caroline bursts through the kitchen door zealously. Damon was standing six feet from the kitchen door when that happened, as he runs over Caroline bumps into his shoulder running and Damon whops her over the head with the rusty metal tool; twice. She screams out and he jumps back dropping the tool. Jeremy heard none of the commotion downstairs because he still had the faucet water blasting masking any noise coming from down below. The others, Elijah and rest, came sprinting to the cabin.

"Ow! Who the hell? Damon was that you?" Caroline yelled out, he grabbed out to her and patted her back, "Sorry..." he said hand on her head, "I thought you were Klaus," she shoved his hand away, "Well I'm not dumb ass!" Elijah came bursting through the door Caroline picked up the tool and threw it at him. He easily dodged and rushed her up into a wall.

"What. Is. Going on?" he said looking back. Elijah had trained long ago to use his heighten senses to 'see' in the dark, he wasn't a hybrid like Klaus but he managed.

"Sorry, I thought you were-never mind." Caroline gave up saying. Damon walked over, "I sort of attacked her, kinda thought she was your brother...and so did she," Elijah let Caroline go.

"Honest mistake. Don't make it again," he said.

"Is everyone ok?" asked Stefan as he, Elena and Tyler ran in.

"Yeah, I haven't found Jeremy yet though," Caroline said.

Elijah looked up, "Maybe he's upstairs. Why are the lights out?" Damon snickered, "Uh...I got caught in some wires...my bad." Caroline said embarrassed, "That explains it. Klutz," Damon snarked, "Shut up!" Caroline probably blushing something fierce.

"Come on children." Elijah said all dry and annoyed. They all made their way to the stairs, one behind the other. Jeremy _finally_ done with the sink, turned the water off, he opened the bathroom door fully as he got ready to strike another match. Suddenly, he hears the heavy stomping of footsteps ascend the stairs, his heart starts racing and so he locks the room door. He stood two feet away from the door trying to strike that match, the footsteps ceased and he stands still.

Then a turn on the knob came as if expecting the door to be unlocked. It starts shaking frantically, Jeremy backs up to the wall where the bed was forgetting he came with others. A final turn on the knob and it stops, he hears footsteps go back and then the door gets violently kicked open. He hears a group of steps pour into the room and gets ready to strike the match he forgot to. He strikes it and the small dim light reveals a face, "AAAHHHhhhhhhhhhh!" and jumps onto the bed like he's ducking an explosion.

"Jeremy?" Elena yells out. Someone turns the lights back on and Jeremy looks at everyone, Tyler returning, with eyes squinted getting back used to the light, "Whoa...chill out Dude. It's just us." Damon said arms up shoulder length.

"Jesus! You all almost gave me a freaking heart attack! You couldn't talk or something and let me know it was you?" he yelled on the opposite side of the bed on the floor, "We were trying to make sure you weren't anyone else...sorry." Caroline said helping him up.

"This cabin. Niklaus has been here." Elijah revealed.

Klaus and Bonnie are on their way back towards the cabin she's fiddling with her bag, "...Remember when I thought I needed some more clothes and you said you'd just buy me some newer ones?" she asked as he drove down the dark road, "Yeah? What of it?" looking at her for a second, "Well, I was looking for my grimoire in the bag I did take," still looking through it, "And it just hit me that I had brought a load of clothes with me to the cabin," Klaus slowed down on to the right side of the road.

"Okay, so we won't go shopping then?" he said not seeing what was wrong. She sighed and dropped her bag on the floor, "I moved the bag in the closet, seeing as how I forgot, I also had my grimoire packed in that bag." she was shaking her head at the mistake she had made, Klaus snickered and rested his hand on her thigh, "It's ok Bonnie, we're on our way back to the cabin anyway...you can just get it then." she smiled and he resumed driving, they were an hour and fifteen minutes away.

Elena walked over to Jeremy making sure he was ok. Everybody was looking around the room and at things in it. Jeremy held out the map he had been marking and showed it to Stefan, Elena took a glance over his shoulder before opening the closet door. She noticed a very large black bag sitting in it, she pulled it out and unzipped it. Rummaging through, she could smell a familiar floral scent and started pulling the contents out.

With bag quickly emptying, a medium sized book fell out. Elena picked it up and stood erect, she opened up the book and flipped through the pages. Her eyes grew big, and she snatched the map from Jeremy's hand as three of them were examining it intently. She took a whiff again of a blouse she picked up and dropped it, she looked around at the room and out the window. Elijah was looking at her strongly, she came and stood; holding the grimoire in one hand and map in the other and smiled stomping a foot.

"This is that remote cabin Bonnie told us about! This is where he held her hostage! You were right Elijah-this is Klaus' cabin!" she excitedly put together. Jeremy walked over and swiped the map from her hands, he looked over it again and sucked his teeth, "I forgot all about that, she's right." he said waving the map.

Elijah took hold of it and looked at it. He gave it back and pocketed his hands, "That makes sense. He not too far from us to have done something to Kol, or to that town." he added, and grabbed Bonnie's grimoire from Elena.

"I guess it's all coming together then huh?" Elena said. He looked back, "Sure. I failed to mention to you that she may have tried to escape," he said walking out into the small hall down the stairs, they all followed and retreated to the couch as Elijah stood looking through her grimoire, "What do you mean?" Elena asked looking creeped, "Well, there was a spot back pass the garden; where it looked as if she was either pushed down a hill or she fell down it. And-the fall didn't look pleasant." Elena shifted in her seat, Caroline and Tyler, _and_ Jeremy looked at each other.

"What's wrong with you three?" Damon asked furrowing those thick black brows, "We all came or found the same area. Except Caroline and I was the second to find the field, there was a spot in the field back there where it smelled liked blood," Tyler explained, "Yeah it did, it was like the tumble ended right at that spot." Caroline added.

Elena rose up, "I wanna see it! That bastard did something to her!" she yelled swinging open the cabin door, "Elena, Elena...calm down, she must be fine now. I mean I doubt he's stupid enough to kill her," Stefan said rubbing her shoulders and cupping her chin, "Can someone take us to this spot?" asked Stefan, "Follow me." Elijah said hands behind his back, grimoire in hands and leaving out the cabin.

"Damon, can you and Tyler stay here and lookout?" asked Elena before walking out, "Sure!" they both responded, and she disappeared into the darkness.

O_O

Now only thirty minutes till they were back at the cabin, Bonnie and Klaus were in deep silence. All you could hear were moving tires rotating against the tar flattened road, the faint sound of the car radio on, Bonnie's heartbeat, and breathing. He stopped the car and gazed at her, she returned the stare and smirked.

"What? I got something on my face?" she asked wiping at it, "No, no, it's beautiful. I just wanted to make sure you're okay...are you?" he asked almost whispering, "Yeah! I'm good, just anxious," he leaned into her and looked at her even more, "If you say so darling." and kissed her cheek sitting back quiet. She started slouching, "I know something I _can _do for you and relieve all this sexual tension I'm sorry I let build up..." she said now turning to him. He puckers up in his seat and looks at her with great interest.

"Don't be sorry, when you are ready you'll be ready. But curious to know, what?" she unbuckles her seat-belt, and moves that arm rest that moves up and down out of the way. She slides over closer to him and rests a hand on his pants belt, he looks at her surprised and starts greedily smiling. She undo his buckle and the fly and reaches her hand into his pants and pass his underwear. He sinks and parts his legs apart so she could have a better reach. He knew where this was going, his dick flops out, she grabs hold of the stiffened member hands so soft and warm; if Klaus could he'd have goosebumps right now.

She grips it firmly and starts twisting on it, rubbing the head with her thumb in slow circular motions, and keeping a deep eye contact with him as he starts to spasm. She leans down and, to his amazement again, trails her tongue around the head as she jerks and pulls on the shaft. Klaus starts to lose it, he's thrashing about and swinging his legs open and shut as she increases her pace on his shaft. She then engulfs most of him and coats his stick with her saliva, she pulls off and snips and gently scratches at his enraged cock. Klaus grabs an arm of her and pulls her to him frantically, he, as she's still groping him, owns her mouth then bites hard into her neck. She whimpered as he released her arm and tried for _her _privates, "Ah ah ahhhh...this is all for you now." and she pushed him back up against the seat.

She continued pumping him like the end was near. She took her other hand and cupped his sack, jiggling them like a bag of marbles. He wanted so badly to fuck her right into oblivion, but she was in control and he loved it. Bonnie slowed her pump down to a nail rippingly cock tease of a pace, making Klaus a spasming mess. He moaned and growled and pulled on his paramour's hair, she giggled and gripped so hard sliding up and down so slow he almost ripped her hair from her head and scalped her.

"Bon-Bonnie please!" he growled and she increased again, she took her hand away and took him into her mouth once more to finish the job. She suckled and kissed and nipped, and he'd pull her hair every time she stopped, "Stop or I'll stop." she commanded and he released her hair. He arched his back as she sped up and slowed and sped up and slowed, he climaxed and dropped back into his seat.

"You fucking Queen..._bloody hell woman_..." looking at her as she straightened herself out and sat calmly back into her seat, wiping off her mouth buckling up again. He grabbed her hand and kissed it for longest time, she smiled and licked his throat, "How was that?" she purred, "Forever amazing. And when it's my turn...I'm going to fuck you into a different dimension!" he growled in a low guttural voice, "In time Niklaus. In time." He put himself back together and started the car back up, those dimples never left his face after that.

Elijah and company arrived at the spot where the blood smell remained. He pointed and Elena squatted down sweeping her hair behind her ears, she inhaled and let it resonate for a second. She jumped up, "Oh my god...that _is_ Bonnie's blood! I wonder how long it's been there?" she said looking back at the group, "I'd say about a week. It hasn't rained, and it gets cold right by this lake I assume, so that makes for a good preserver..." Elijah calculated. She couldn't see what the hill looked like since it was pretty dark out, the moon was even smothered behind a blanket of clouds.

"So what's the plan? We didn't find them, what do we do next?" she asked anxiously, "We hide around the cabin, both inside and out. We wait for them to return, annnd...you take your friend and I'll handle my brother. I brought two daggers." Elijah said pulling one out as they walked back to the front door of the cabin. The door opened as Damon stood in the threshold, "Okay, and how do we get away with Bonnie?" Jeremy asked, "Niklaus has a car, I'm sure. Use that and get out of here as fast as you can. Throw her in the back and restrain her if you have to, see if he compelled her." and walks back into the cabin.

Damon walks up to them, "So, what's the plan?" Tyler joins them outside. They brief the scenario with the two quickly and re-enter the cabin. Caroline hesitates before going in, "This is going to be epic." and rejoins.

**A/N: And that's chapter 6! hope it wasn't boring or anything like that. Man, the group is really doing this, Elijah is the assumptive ignorant ring leader, and Bonnie and Klaus just wants to have a nice get away :( **

**But they may soon get their wish...and an ever evolving Bonnie power will only continue to grow. hope y'all enjoyed this chap, thanks for the reviews and faves, follows...**

**May update Saturday if nothing keeps me from doing so.**


	7. Oh You Know, I Can't Let You Go!

**A/N: So sorry for the late update and possibly getting y'all hopes up about posting a chapter on Saturday. I thought I would have been able to but crap got in the way, next time I won't be so specific cause I hate doing that to folks. Glad the sexy sexy wasn't crap, I was hopin' it would be decent enough and not all blah.**

**Anyhoo!**

**Thanks a mill for the reviews and follows, favs, alerts,etc... I like to add a little jokey joke in my notes [so I'm glad the barf rainbow thing made you gigs Stacie, I was hopin' it made someone laugh -lol! :)] sometimes. Seeing the reviews and stuff really keeps me going! Sorry for any confusion or mistakes.**

**P.S. **_**Italics**_**, in case anyone wondered why I use it so much, is only because it is to emphasize, thoughts and dreams get this usage. **

**This chap seems kind of short so me apologize!**

**Now lemme shut up already and present you with Chapter 7! Luv you guys :) **

-Oh You Know, I Can't Let You Go!- chapter 7

The two were just minutes from the cabin. The gang and Elijah were in their places in and outside. Klaus pulled into the front way path and noticed something was off, he couldn't place it yet but something wasn't right. So he stopped the car midway before the cabin and got out, Bonnie was about to exit when he gestured for her to stop as he eased passed the front of the car. He sniffed at the air, "Yes. Something's definitely off here." and backed up.

He got back in and pulled up further slowly and stopped. Bonnie didn't like the feeling that was mounting in her gut, he got out once more and stood right in front of the car between the headlights letting them beam brightly.

"Elijah! I know you're here! Let's have a little chat, how bout' it?" Klaus yelled out looking at the cabin then around. Elijah emerged from inside the cabin with Bonnie's grimoire still glued to his hands. He strolled over to Klaus standing five feet away, "Hello brother! I was just looking for you," he smiled then deadpanned, "I as well Niklaus." he took a long gaze a Bonnie, and back at Klaus.

They circled each other like prey before coming to a full stop. Bonnie got out the car standing behind the door, "Is that my grimoire?" she yelled as suddenly Elijah tackled Klaus to the ground, "Do it now!" Elijah yelled as he tussled with Klaus. Bonnie looked spooked she ran over about to force Elijah off with a spell before Damon came and half nelson-ed her away from the fighting brothers, "BONNIE!" Klaus curdling screeched as Damon ran off with her. He was truly thrown off.

It is 1:34 a.m.

Bonnie wasn't getting ready to let this shit happen. As he was running with her beyond the cabin now, where she took her tumble, she began to glow. Not just her eyes but her _whole _body, Damon looked but kept on running as they started to enter the forest. She suddenly floated out of his arms, he couldn't stop it from happening and stopped, he looked dumbfounded. What the hell was going on? She was levitating a couple feet away from him, lightning skipped across the sky and thunder claps occurred every other second.

"Bonnie...Bonnie whatever juju this is stop it!" he said almost backing away. Klaus bested Elijah when he suplexed him into the car hood, a dagger fell out of his pocket. He grabbed at it and daggered him before Tyler came running over about to strike him, he booted him across the way. Caroline and Elena had ran after Damon, Stefan now running after Klaus and Jeremy had went over to undagger Elijah and get in the car.

Bonnie was now eight feet above the ground with her hands out, energy started pouring from her hands as she cocked her arms back as if she we getting ready to clap them together. He felt a danger mounting and ran out of her view, soon after a blast of energy shot from her hands decimating the exact spot Damon was standing in. Caroline had tripped over the chains Jeremy had dropped in the grass, Elena kept running. She plucked the chains up despite them burning her hands.

"Ghhhhh...dammit this hurts!" she tried insulating them with her brown leather jacket but it didn't work. Klaus was behind her, she turned around and he knocked her out of his way running again. [Damn, why didn't he snap her neck.] Jeremy drove the car through the garden and violently down the hill, the car double wheeled and eventually flipped onto the roof. He crawled out, disoriented and stumbled over into the field, he fell down and lied still.

Elijah came to and looked around, he smelled the air catching the scent of a fuming car, he ran in its direction. Stefan was right behind Klaus getting ready to jump him, Tyler stopped right in front of him and daggered Klaus. Stefan brought him to the ground and daggered him with the other Elijah dropped. Tyler was holding him down by the arms, "Ahhhhhhhhh! I'll fucking kill you two...and your precious Elena!" he spat as Stefan punched him, "Son of a bitch! You'll never harm any of us again!" he punched him again hard, "Including Elena!" and kicked him in the face, he was fading now that the daggers were in him; he last saw Stefan and Tyler's face before last saying; "Bonnie..."

"Guess we didn't need a witch after all." Tyler murmured.

Elijah sped over to Jeremy, making sure he was breathing he picked him up. Jeremy slowly opened his eyes, Caroline hand on head, came wobbling over to the two. She was pointing to something, Jeremy stood on his own and walked over to her, "W-what? What are you..." he saw the chains sparkling from the car lights, "Oh! Okay, yeah the chains." he scooped them up and the three began walking towards the wooded area.

Damon was now being followed by a still levitating Bonnie, "Shit! How the hell is she spotting me?" and he ran zig-zag into random directions. Elena wasn't far behind, she caught eye of the aerial witch in disbelief at how strong her craft had gotten,_ "He definitely did something to her." _ she thought only a couple feet behind her.

Jeremy, Caroline, and Elijah had made it over to Stefan and Tyler. They saw a 'dead' Klaus not moving whatsoever, "Quick! Wrap him in the chains!" Elijah ordered anxiously. Jeremy, as hard as he could, tied Klaus up into the chains as tight and difficult as he could. Elijah picked his brother up, "So what do we do now?" asked Caroline, "Go find Elena and that witch. And get your lives back in order, I have Klaus now and will deal with him accordingly. However, we'll need miss Bennett well so she can help reverse whatever spell she struck Kol with." they were nodding their heads as he was backing up.

"I'll meet up with you all in a week." and he sped off into the opposite direction of them, "That's done." and they all began running in the way Elena had.

Bonnie landed. She was still glowing an ever so bright blueish white aura that almost blinded Elena. In fact she **was **shielding her eyes not seeing Bonnie approach her, Bonnie lowered the intensity of the glow and stared at Elena. She took her hands away from her eyes and flinched, "B-Bonnie? Is this really you...how'd you get so-" abruptly she gets grabbed by the throat by her. Damon notices that he wasn't being followed anymore, so he turns around, "I can't believe I'm doing this." and runs back in the direction he last saw the witch.

The rest were a little while away from Elena but gaining ground quick. Bonnie let Elena go making her crash to the ground, her glow was disappearing and she stumbled over to a tree hanging onto it. She was breathing hard and it felt like she was going to pass out, Damon sped over to Elena and helped her up, "What did she do to you?" he yelled and pulled Elena a few feet away from Bonnie.

Stefan and the others caught up finally, and went quickly to Elena's side. Bonnie was getting weak, she crawled around to the other-side of the tree and blacked-out. Elena collapsed to her knees and hands before looking up at everyone, "Elena? Are you ok?" asked Stefan whom was now kneeling beside her, so Damon had to do the same.

"Yeah...I'm ok. Where's Klaus?" she said rising to her feet dusting her self off, "Oh. We dealt with his ass!" Stefan said smiling wide, "Oh, good. Good." she walked back over to where she and Bonnie were. She saw her leg from behind the tree and walked around to her and kneeled down, "We got him away from you Bon...you're safe again. And hopefully forever." Jeremy came and picked Bonnie up. Damon kept his distance from her even if she was passed out, and all began walking into the darkness away from what was her and Klaus' cabin; their get away.

She never retrieved her grimoire.

They brought Bonnie back to Elena's house, bringing in and resting her onto the couch. It was 4:22 a.m. when they had arrived back into Mystic Falls, everybody broke off. Tyler and Caroline went home, Damon and Stefan went home, and Elena and Jeremy slept on the floor in front of the couch. Lastly sat up, "Don't we have school? We've missed a lot of school, what are we gonna do with her in the morning?" he asks, "Well it's Saturday tomorrow-or today. we'll figure it out later. But we got her and that's all that matters." and they turned in.

Arriving back at the house Elijah tosses Klaus' body into the basement. Walking in, Rebekah hesitates and goes into the living-room. She gazes at Kol who was chained up in silver, she grimaced at his appearance then quickly walks into the kitchen. There she met dear Elijah guzzling down at least five pouches of blood, he turned to her with a drenched mouth and chortled, "I got him Rebekah...I finally got our Niklaus back..." and he sloshed past her. Rebekah looks down at the empty blood bags that littered the floor and back at her older brother revolted, "What the hell...has happened?"she whispered to her self utter disbelief.

That morning, Elena was the first to wake up. She was elated and anxious for Bonnie to wake, so calming down, she sat in a chair and decided that she'd wait; no matter how long. Jeremy a few hours later, around 10:10 a.m. got up and went to go jump start breakfast, the times Bonnie would stir would perk Elena up. Thirty minutes passed and she finally woke up, she stretched her arms out and arched her back as she was still laying down. She made a grunting noise there after and sat up, opening her eyes her contact met Jeremy's. She looked confused and turned to face forward and there Elena was.

_"What the hell is this?" _ she thought looking around now fully grasping where she was, and _who_ she was with. She stayed seated as Elena and Jeremy came over, she then felt sick. Elena only smiled looking at the side of Bonnie's face since she was looking forward, "Hey..." Elena finally said but Bonnie only side eyed her, "Okaaay...well, how are you feeling?" she said trying to get Bonnie to look at her by looking at her face. Bonnie stood up and sat in another seat away from them, "I guess he still has a hold on you. We can help you Bonnie," Elena said getting up. Bonnie's brows turned angry and she stayed silent and stared, "Remember what Elijah said? We need to see if he...you know? Since she's out of it." he damn near mumbled, Elena whipped her head back and shook her head.

She got in front of Bonnie on her knees and smiled, "Bonnie...forgive me for what I'm about to do...since it's my first time doing this...but we need to know if he compelled you." Bonnie looked horrified and tried to get up but she was too weak from last night and early that morning to try and escape. Elena grabbed her shoulders hard forcing her to keep still and she peered into her face looking at her eyes. her pupils dilated and Elena began to speak, "How did Klaus manipulate you to turn on us?" Bonnie's mouth parted but she didn't speak. Elena felt thrown off, "...H-how'd he get you to say all that stuff?" she was still silent and now looking at Elena like a fool, "Am I doing this right?" looking back at Jeremy, he shrugged his shoulders, "Hell if I know. Maybe we should call Stefan or something," she turned around, "Bonnie. Klaus is gone, you can speak now. He can't harm you anymore!" she said excitedly. Bonnie suddenly felt her stomach drop.

She couldn't hear anymore and her eyes were itching trying to well up, _"He's gone? Klaus is gone? They took him from me because they __**believe **__he tricked and used me! That I didn't __**willingly choose **__to be with him!" _ she thought, closing her eyes as tight as possible trying to stop the tears from coming. Elena huffed and walked away from Bonnie with Jeremy in tow, they went in the kitchen out of her earshot. Bonnie got up and went to the window and as her eyes opened, the tears came down, "She's out of it. I mean, I'd have PTSD after a good dose of Stockholm Syndrome too given how Klaus is...we need to give her a few days. Then she'll be back to normal, back to regular Bon, that's all," Elena said tapping the counter top, "She may need more time than that. We all need to get back to school now that Klaus is dealt with. Should we transfer her from that other school?" he asked rubbing his shoulder, "I dunno...let's just worry about getting her back to _normal_. I need to get better at compelling though." and they went upstairs.

Bonnie was sleeping when Jeremy and Elena left. She got up caressing that necklace Klaus gave her, "It worked. I guess the necklace protected me from her compulsion...I love you Klaus." now squeezing on it, if only he could hear her. Collecting herself she locked the bottom lock to the Gilbert house and decided to go back to the comfort of her own house, now being back in Mystic Falls. Taking her little to no time to get home, she had walked so fast.

Elijah, ever since he had recovered his brother, had been standing in the window just staring out into the distance. Rebekah didn't feel comfortable around him anymore, would he her dagger, toss her away somewhere or box her up too? She tried avoiding him like the plague. Just about to sneak out the back door, he appeared on the side of Rebekah making her jump, "Where are you off to?" he said in a weirdly calm voice like he wasn't acting crazy, "Uh...into town, I'm seeing this guy..." she lied just trying to get away from him. His hand was on the door, "Well. I do hope you behave..." and took his hand away, she eases out looking back at him horrified inside, but giving him her best poker face.

Bonnie entered her house. She climbed the stairs to her room and fell on her bed, she couldn't even cry anymore. All she felt now was emptiness, drain, weakness. She felt like she had died, or part of her at least. How could she have left him so vulnerable trying to save _her_? She made the mistake by not protecting _him_ and now he's...well, Elijah has probably hid him somewhere far away by now, right? She sat up and hunched forward, arms on her thighs and closed her eyes.

_"That talisman, I should've gave him that talisman!" _ she suddenly realized knowing that it's long lost somewhere now and that it was far too late.

'-'```

Later that day, she took a quick shower, changed in to a baby doll pink chiffon shirt, a pale lavender skirt, and some heels. Since it was Saturday afternoon, and only a handful of cash to her name, she decided to take a bus back to Jamesville and go back to the cabin. Visiting it would never be the same. She left the same spell bond on her house, she made it to the bus station and hopped on the 177. Knowing how near she was getting almost made her feel sick, it sent a nervous dance of butterflies throughout her gut.

The first hour of the bus ride was down and she had nothing to do but only stare out the window. Maybe a nap would help? No, then she'd only dream of what happened. How about a spell to knock her self out? No! She wanted to be awake for this, alert. There's no use in feeling this way; how would it help Klaus? How is she going to get him back? He'd probably want for her to be rational and strong, but would understand her grief and anger. Because she should be allowed to feel so anyway.

She contemplated a scenario in just how she'd go about getting Klaus back, school may have to wait another week. All the possible ways she could draw up had ultimately failed as a way to retrieve her man, but one kept coming back sticking out, and it relentlessly clawed at her brain.

_"Rebekah. Somehow I have to reach her, then maybe we can figure a fail proof plan out. And get him back." _ she thought finger on her chin looking at the floor of the bus, "Funny, _I need _Rebekah's help...nothing's ever easy." coming up on the last brief leg of the bus ride. As she looked out the window, she noticed a black haired young woman walking the length of the roadside, dressed in all black save a white tank. She stuck out like a sore thumb she was so pale, the look on the young woman's face was determination-but for what?

Bonnie looked forward as the turn for the entrance into Jamesville was coming, only she'd be walking back out to go in the direction of the cabin. Today was a very hot and muggy day, she felt bad for that woman in black walking in the heat. It seemed hotter over in this area than back in Mystic Falls, but now her journey to the cabin arose. Time to go and get her grimoire, and then beat Elijah over the head with it.

Rebekah didn't have a guy to go see, she just said that to get Elijah off her case. She stopped messing with Duke a while ago, but the issue most present was how was she going to help Kol back to normal and get Klaus out of the basement and back awake?

"The witch." she spoke aloud as she was walking out of a cafe.

Back at the house Elijah was pacing, walking the floor endlessly. Kol was moved out of view into a closet, you could hear the burning of his flesh as the chains touched exposed skin, the chain rattling against the floor and the muffled groans. He'd been thinking about his friend Isaiah, tempted to undagger Klaus just to get an answer out of him and see if he knew why Isaiah died. He stopped , "No. He has to stay as he is." and resume walking then length of the floor again.

Elena and Jeremy were at the Boarding house. She hadn't been in the highest of spirits in months, this was cause for celebration, a life free of Klaus if you will. She knew Bonnie still needed time to come back to earth and be on their side again, so she wouldn't call her up; she would let her stay back at her home. Everyone came and they threw a small party, "Woooooo! No more Niklaus Mikaelson!" they all cheered holding up a red solo cup full of some random alcohol.

Tyler and Caroline was in the kitchen making out, Jeremy and Matt were talking, and the main three that often only mattered, well, they were talking as well.

"I hope this _is _the last we've seen of Klaus," Damon spoke through a mouth half full of drink, "He's not coming back. I trust Elijah, he was pretty driven to get rid of Klaus," Elena added, "Yeah, besides-double daggers should do the trick. I tried to lodge one in as deep as I could get it," Damon still looked unconvinced, "Still. I _hope_ that's all, that little witch almost incinerated me last night. Don't wanna be at the end of that again," they both looked at him, "Well...don't piss her off anymore." and they returned down to their Klaus free shindig.

Bonnie wasn't back to her fully energized self yet. That power she emitted last night really brought her down, "I guess I do need some sort of defense mechanism that keeps me from totally harming people. Killing them." and she slugged on getting into familiar territory. Streams of sweat had soaked her thin shirt, her legs felt like giving out, and her vision was getting blurry, "Why didn't I take some water with me? I'm not thinking straight." stopping to rest.

She took a long deep breath, waiting, waiting for a little burst of energy. She suddenly heard footsteps behind her, confidently, she turns around. It was that young lady dressed in black, she was smiling but looking at her concerned. Bonnie mustered a weak smile, but even that took energy from her.

"Are you ok? You look like you're about kill over!" the young woman joked. Bonnie could barely open her mouth, "Yeah, I bet I do hahah..." sitting down on the ground, "You're walking a stretch, an in those heels?" the raven haired woman goes, "I'm not having the best of thinking days, I guess," clacking her heels together, "Here, take this." she, out of Bonnie's view, conjured a bottle of water. She reached down and handed it to the resting witch.

She reached up and took hold of it, "Thanks! I really needed this!" and she twisted the cap off guzzling the bottle down. The girl waved and began walking on forward, "Hey wait! What's your name?" Bonnie asked still resting, "Kendra!" and she went on walking.

"Thank you Kendra..." Bonnie mumbled smiling. That water really hit the spot.

**A/N: Hmmm... if you notice, there's an _ our_ theme going on with everyone in the story. Possession's the game for some, want is another. **

**More stuff to come in the next chapter, hope you all enjoyed! Update coming soon!**


	8. Let's Settle This Quagmire

**A/N: In my story Elena's transition was already complete a week after she was turned. But the reason it's still in is because she's not done 'transitioning' in the sense of fully being a vamp, like how Caroline adapted. She's more in the way of how Vicky was struggling but in a better position than Vicky. Just in case y'all was wondering.**

**There's a part in this chapter where that shed some light on what Bonnie was doing while away. Just a little though[cause she wasn't doing much else].  
**

**I feel like this needs saying, the season premiere has no influence in any of the this chapter, but since I do follow bits of show canon; some things may get added in or taken out in later chapters. Although I wish I could've gotten this one out before the premiere :(**

**Some season premiere though! We once again find someone speaking for Bonnie let alone making sure there's a way she can save our little Elena, even though this wasn't asked when Caroline was turned...the heck? [We all knew it was inevitable, c'mon now.]**

**Y'all think Klaus will get his Caroline cake and eat it too? I knew his relationship with Rebekah was going to be severed, they kind of gave it away towards the endish of last season...shame I suppose.**

**Damn you Alaric from beyond the grave! And that crazy Priest man!**

**Hey Stacie! And No prob[about the shouty]. ;)  
**

**Anyhoo enjoy this chap! Arrrrrrrghhhhhh! **

-Let's Settle This Quagmire- chapter 8

Bonnie finally arrived at the cabin, she walked past the spots where she and Klaus stopped last, observed the dug up dirt where Elijah and Klaus scuffled, she saw tire marks etched into the ground that went towards the field; and the door to the cabin sat open. She walked in and saw a rusty long object laying on the floor, she went upstairs and saw the door hanging off the bottom hinge.

She also noticed the closet door open, and her bag open with her clothes spilled out on to the floor. She snarled and went to fold and put them back into the bag, "They went through my stuff and left it like this?" taking them all out and folding them. After she was done with that she went back downstairs and started looking for her grimoire. She looked under the couch, in the fireplace, in the utility room, kitchen and even the basement. She went outside and walked over to the destroyed garden and scene of her near death, this time she treaded cautiously on the hill slightly sitting going down it.

Reaching the bottom she saw Klaus' totaled car that was flipped over burnt out. She sighed and walked past over into the field. She walked all over the grassy field searching like a group of cops would looking over every inch that was possible. The last spot she could see it being was the wooded area, "I hope it's there." she thought out loud and began towards it. About a couple feet in, she sees chain marks imprinted into the soil and shoes prints. One was a pair of heels, "So this is where they got you. You were coming after me. To help me." she said feeling her face warm up. She touched the ground and was thrown back, she was on her back suddenly seeing an image.

_"Bonnie..." _was all she heard but she could see the blurring faces of Stefan and Tyler looking down at her. She sat up rubbing the back of her head, "Klaus?" going back over to the spot but sliding on some object. She looked down, "My grimoire!" and snatched it up, "Now I can try and save you." she turned on her heel and went back to the cabin running with the burst of energy she got from the spot.

She took her bag of clothes with her and left the cabin, but not before eating something. It was now 4:06 p.m. the little party at the Salvatore house had ended, everyone had calmed down and settled to a seat in the living-room.

"So, now that our lives are officially Klaus free, permanently. What should we do now?" Stefan asked the group, "Besides helping me through the remainder of my transition, go to school," Elena offered. Jeremy let a breath escape his lips, "Yes, great. I'm glad we're talking about school again. Now we can get back to a semi normal life," arms in the air. Damon pffted as he went to fill his glass back up, "Why are you always so paranoid and negative?" Matt asked looking annoyed, "Because Matty boy, nothing's ever completely finished-you'd be a fool to believe that," sipping his drink, "Do you think you can go one day without being a jackass? Just one?" Elena asked looking at him through narrow eyes.

He pursed his lips, "I'll try. But I can't make any promises." sitting a scooch away from her.

_"She's one special girl. Yes, she, is..." _the two brothers shared that night.

Rebekah was anxious. How could she find the witch? Since Elijah had Klaus maybe she was with those tools back in Mystic Falls? Maybe not, she knew the witch was reluctant to see them again after their fallout, but what if they tricked her into going back? Rebekah just didn't know. She felt like a time was running out for a window to get Niklaus away from their brother, whom had to be going insane for some reason.

How, or what could she do before Elijah completely hid Nik from society? What? What? _"I have to distract him."_ she thought now walking back to the house, as she was going a precession of cars emerged from the horizon. Black limousine, town cars, regular cars, "Oh. That girl." she stopped and looked on. It was Veronica's Funeral precession, on it's way to St. Luke cemetery. Rebekah looked somber; she never liked funerals.

Bonnie was on her way back to Jamesville. She didn't have a place to stay since the siblings took over her house, so she'd have to find somewhere else to stay. Besides her grimoire, she would love to have some other books, maybe some sci-fi, drama, mystery...romance even. She'd need a healthy clear mind free of the smoke that was grief in order to help him, yeah! A few nice books would exercise her mind and straighten her emotions. Get her head in fighting mode.

It would only take her thirty minutes to arrive back. Elijah went down in the basement, walking over to Klaus' ever greyed body. He bent down and just stared at him, he stood up, "I'm sorry I had to do this, Niklaus. But you were a danger-a danger to Elena." and he picked him up and placed Klaus in a coffin he had brought back to the house.

He came out of the basement and heard a banging on a door. He followed the sound to the living-room and saw the door jerking, he walked over and opened the door, Kol fell out onto the floor and was worming about. His eyes weren't a milky white anymore it was a deep jet black.

"What the hell is going on with you?" tossing him down into the basement and retired to his room. Jeremy left the Boarding house to go check on Bonnie, he took Caroline's car and drove over to the house. He unlocked the door only to have it open from just the bottom lock, "What the hell? Bonnie! I'm just here to check on you!" he yelled out walking fully into the house. He looked in the living-room and saw no one, "Bonnie! You upstairs?" he yelled once again ascending the case and reaching the landing.

He walks into his room first and looks around, then Elena's and feels a panic arise in his stomach. He looks through the closets, and flies downstairs, checking in the basement before checking the rest of the house. He looks in the master bedroom and finds no one, "Shit! Shit, shit!" he cursed and wrangled his phone out of his pocket. He smashed down on the keys and waited for the other side to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Elena!"

"Yeah? What's wrong you sound like something's happened? Is Bonnie ok?"

"She's gone Elena! I looked everywhere for her-even in Jenna's room!"

"Are you serious? She's nowhere in the house?" yelling on the other end.

"NO!" he screamed now panicking.

"Okay, okay calm down I'm on my way. Bye."

He touched to end the call and ran back in the house. He continued to look around in places he may have missed, but still turning up Bonnieless. She was back in the town now, the first place she went to was a cafe called Hop Tottle's to use the phone. She didn't know too many numbers outside of her family and...friends, but there was this one number she wanted to try since she had left Mystic Falls months ago; when she was learning more spells.

"-7789..." punching in the last digits. It only rung once before a raspy hard voice answered, "Hello? Laura? I need to know some info," she spoke as the woman on the other grunted and coughed, "What kinda info? I got all types, gov'ment, health, curses, spells. What you wanna know?" Bonnie hesitated as a employee walks pass. She turns the opposite way, "Hurry up Bennett. My time is precious," Laura rushed, "Yeah, okay. I need info on the location for the oldest known grimoire, or maybe a spell," the lady laughed and started coughing, "Little Bonnie, there is no such thing! Where ever did such a notion come?" the lady mocked. Bonnie was now getting impatient her self, "This is all I'm gonna say: Green Moon, Heavenly Shadow," and Bonnie waited.

Laura sounded as if she was choking on the other end. Bonnie could tell she had walked away and could hear her drop something down, "I suppose you do know something then?" Bonnie casually said. Laura took a swig of something, "Mmhm...Mmhm. As far as I've heard, _heard_ mind you. Is that the oldest known grimoire is legend, but some of the oldest spells are separated-a different story altogether." Bonnie swiped a piece of paper and pencil from a counter top.

"Give me what you can Laura, Ok?" and the old sounding woman began to pour. After her conversation ended with Laura, she walked a couple blocks to the Greenhat bookstore. Rebekah just arriving back at the house, entering into dark and silence, "Hello? Elijah?" she yelled out walking to the kitchen, she grabs a pouch from the fridge and sucks it down. Hearing a noise coming from Elijah's room she puts her already heighten ear up to the door.

"Ugh! Oh Elijah! Yes...y-yes..." she quickly pulls her ear from the door blushing and speeds off to the living-room. Her mouth was open, she'd never walk in on or ever heard _any _of her brothers sex before, it was highly disgusting. Then his door opened and the slapping of shoeless feet met the floor came towards her.

Elijah emerged from round the frame wearing only his underwear and a black satin robe. His hair was disheveled and his fangs were out, he smiled at her and sat on the edge of the couch, "Hello dear Rebekah. How was your day?" still with a creepy undercurrent in his voice. Rebekah turned away from him and looked around for Kol, "Where's Kol?" she asked looking worried, "The basement. Here I want you to meet Cassandra. Or Cass," guiding a chestnut haired woman from around the corner, "Oh. Hi Cassandra. Why is Kol in the basement?" she kept fresh and crossed her arms.

Elijah looked slightly annoyed, he grabbed the woman by her neck and bit her. He pulled away with streams of blood running down the corner of his mouth.

"Why do you want to know? Do you know how to get him back, to himself?" he said walking up to her.

"No, I'm, I was just asking,"

"Well stop asking. And have a chat with Cass here!" he walked away. Cassandra smiled big and pulled Rebekah over to the couch, with trails of blood running down her neck.

"So, you're Elijah's little sister?" the woman asked rhetorically in the highest voice possible.

"Yeah. But, please. Don't ever grab me like that again, I'll have your ass. Get it?"

"Sure," her smile dropped and she cut Rebekah a crossed glance.

"Where'd he pick you up from?" Rebekah asked looking at her nails.

"Picked me up? You think I'm a prostitute?" looking insulted.

"Kind of. Yeah,"

"Ugh! Well I'm not! What's wrong with you little girl?" she screamed.

"Sweety, I'm a thousand years old, by no means am I a 'little' girl,"

"Your attitude speaks differently." Elijah re-enters the room and stands in front of the two.

"Rebekah, has Cassandra informed you that she'll be taking Klaus' body off our hands. and stowing him away for good?" He said handing Cassandra a cup of coffee.

"What? What are you talking about?" jumping up to her feet. Elijah gave a weak grin, "Yes, she's storing our brother away-where no one will know. She's a end tier if you will," Rebekah looked appalled, "You're going way too far brother. Why can't we just keep him with us and put him somewhere we'll know he'd be safe?" Elijah clutched her chin, "Because it's not wise to have his body just lying around. He's not dead, since now nothing _really_ can kills us. He'll be safe." she was far from trusting him anymore, whatever it was that was in him, was turning him into some militant shell of a vampire. One she was losing kinship with.

"Wait! Just leave him for a couple weeks. Wait and see if anything out of ordinary happens. Then you can give him to her, please Elijah I need time with Nik!" she pleaded, _*Sigh* "Okay." _ he whispered hand on her shoulder.

Cassandra stood up hands on her hips, "Well call me when you've made that decision. Bye handsome." she went to his room, got dressed, and left.

Bonnie walked to a homeless shelter, she didn't know where else to stay in the town that didn't require money. A lady showed her to an empty cot that was secluded in a small area. Elena returned to her house, running inside she meets Jeremy in the doorway and they run up to her room.

"Where could she have gone? Back to that other town-what was it? Jamesville?" she said looking under her bed.

"I guess, I-I hope so and not that someone came and snatched her!" Jeremy said looking in Elena's closet once more.

"We have to check that cabin again. Let's just go by ourselves, everyone else doesn't need to know. We shouldn't be long." and they went down to the car.

7:00 p.m.

Rebekah went downstairs and gazing at her two brothers. Kol's eye were closed, and so was an ever motionless Klaus in the coffin. If she could, she'd pull those damn daggers out right then, but Elijah would most likely put one in her. It would be counter-intuitive, she'd be of no use daggered.

She retired to her room, a room she hadn't been in for a few days. Elena and Jeremy decided to drive as fast as they could to hurry the time getting there down. In under forty minutes they arrived at the cabin, "And it all went down here."said Jeremy, they ran into the cabin right up to the bedroom.

"What's missing here? Something's not here," Elena said looking around.

"Like what?"

"The clothes! There was a bag of clothes I pulled out of the closet remember?"

"Oh yeah! Maybe she came and got them?"

"Wow, we have to find her, she's still got Klaus in her brain," looking at the door.

"Let's go back to Jamesville then." they left the cabin and drove away.

9:14p.m.

Bonnie was going through her grimoire looking over spells when a man approached her. He looked down with a suggestive grin, she looked at him and back to her grimoire. Maybe if she ignored him he'd go away and stop giving her creep face? Nope, he was still looking at her. Bonnie didn't want to turn her back on him so she just continued on looking through her book.

"MY! My my, you're really beautiful," he said now sitting at the bottom of her cot. How'd he even know someone was placed over here?

"Excuse me sir?" she said revealing just her eyes from atop the book.

"What's a pretty young lady doing in a place like _this_?" scooching a hair closer.

"Lost my home. Out of money," being as vague and short as possible.

"Oh, well that's bad news. Are you in school?" still giving her a creepy face.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" with a glaring look.

"Oh! My apologies, My name is Cylus Jay. But most people around here call me CJ for short, what's yours?"

"You can just call me Bennett,"

"That sounds like a last name?" looking puzzled.

"Well, it is what it is. I tend not to give strange people my bio, my information,"

"You think I'm strange?"

"To be frank? Yup,"

"I'll change your mind if you stay longer than a week," standing up.

"We'll see." looking back at her grimoire.

The man sailed back into the people heavy area of the shelter. Who the hell was that guy? Some sort of stalker? She watched him closely as he completely went out of view. She didn't like this unfamiliar territory, the months when she had first left, she was staunchly alone but she had her own place to live. She didn't have to worry about random guys walking up to her who could possibly be a threat, the only thing she might have had to worry about was maybe somebody breaking in but that's it. And even then she could take some loner out with a little magic.

That time she had spent alone, she had taught her self more spells and how to better execute them. She'd meditate at various times to discipline her self, she learned a few survival skills, and got better in touch with the earth; a relationship that was essential. The thing she couldn't really teach her self was to fight, and I mean hand to hand combat. She didn't know the spell of the Attacker Dummy; where you'd summon a group or more of puppets that would attack you on your command. She had only learned the Clone puppet one since that was in her grimoire, the newer one she had had vanished.

All that time by her self had given her a peace she hadn't had since all this supernatural business arose. She was getting to know her self better when a hundred voices wasn't clouding her mind, or when she wasn't being pulled and hassled every which way to solve other people's problems. When the voices ceased, and she got away from those folks, her mind was open. It was open to more knowledge and fresher ideas, like getting involved with Klaus. In her eyes he used to be a horrible, wretched, beast of a being that tormented her and the others lives.

She despised that man with every vigor she could allow. She had wanted him dead the moment he stepped on the scene; when she knew he was the master who'd been pulling all the strings causing death. She had almost died that night at the school fighting him as Alaric, she was ready to sacrifice her self for her friends and without pause like it always was. She was Elena's guardian on the supernatural side, and _then_ everyone else even if it was asked or not, she had to.

Though at times she did feel as though she was just a magical help button, but then felt it was as it should've been. Putting everyone first before her self, that's what a selfless person does right? Help everyone else? And tend them self last? That was her card dealt. So then why was Klaus' words so pungent? She wasn't suppose to agree with a monster, a murderer. She wasn't suppose to fall in love with one either, no she was suppose to destroy all evil, get back to a normal life, graduate high school, and go on to college; which she still plans on doing.

But when he came. And opened her up. She suddenly felt all those questions come crashing down on her like a tidal wave, he drowned her in what she had already subconsciously knew. That she was just a pawn. One that you could always cash in on, with guaranteed results. So when that night came to talk to everyone about why she left, that it was for her love and devotion to keep her friends safe; it turned into an attack, one that was filled with complete misunderstandings and assumptions. It was like they refused to hear her and grasp why, to care and understand. It was as if all they wanted to do was chastise her and not see it from her perspective.

Oh how she wished they would understand.

_"It was for all of you. For your safety, it always has been." _but they just didn't _want _to get it. And Klaus had been right, something she hated to admit then. She wanted badly to go on not liking him that he was just deluded and crazy, because maybe it would've changed something? Maybe she'd be better appreciated? No? Well, that's when she had to break ties, no matter whose feelings it hurt. _Her_ life, could not continue on that way. It's too short for such attitudes. Though even now, she **still hated **her self for going off on them, something couldn't seem to get pass.

So she returned to him. No longer a beast but one who was willing to put _her_ first, and to let her know it constantly. Protection or something, like she did them with out pause.

_"I just want you to be safe..." _he had said, neither one getting another chance to say I love you again.

Now all she wanted to do was get him back, to focus, "He'd fight and die for me. It's only fair I return the favor." she spoke out loud, she took her shoes off and got under the thin blanket they provided for the guests. Her feet were aching from those damn heels she regrettably wore, and it was a tad too cool in the shelter. But she couldn't complain. They were just now serving dinner; a small bowl of cork pasta, water, and a piece of fruit, she wasn't hungry. Bonnie decided to turn in for the night, but with an ever waking eye on her small area. Just in case.

Elena and Jeremy arrived in the town. They would have been here earlier, but blood calls, not knowing where to look for her first they decided to go see Elijah. Cause ya know? Maybe he knew? They was in front of the house, Elena sprinted out of the car hammering on the door. Upstairs in her room, Rebekah heard the annoying brunette yelling, and beating on their door. She decided to try and answer it before Elijah, speeding downstairs she was too late he has just opened the door.

_"Damn."_

He smiled. When she hugged him he smiled, and not in that scary way, but in a real warm legit way. What was this? Does he have deep feelings for Elena? Another knight for her, her own brother? No, Elijah's got issues but surely he's not that gullible? Was she the reason, the real reason Klaus had to go? Or was his reason as he made it; Klaus was a danger, he needs to be handled. Rebekah knew better than that, cause Klaus told her so, he had his life set on that witch. Bonnie.

_"Don't be easily fooled brother. Not by Elena."_

He walked them in and they retreated to the living-room. Rebekah stood on the steps looking on. He was different when she was around, he'd been a cold, closed mess for the longest time. But she livened him and it made her sick, enraged her.

"What do I owe the pleasure of this late visit?" hands behind his back standing straight.

"Is Klaus still daggered?" dead ass serious.

"Yes? Why?" looking sincerely stomped at such a thought.

"Well, Bonnie's gone. When he came back to check on her earlier today, she was missing. I think she's still stuck on Klaus."

_"Shut up you fool! Damn I need to find her." _Rebekah thought eyes widening.

"So, she up and left your home and presumably came back here?"

"Yeah. We came here to see if you knew, or something like that,"

"No. This is fresh to me. You don't think she'd come and try to recover Niklaus, do you?"

"She might. I tried compelling her to see if he did something like you said. But it didn't work, I'm not versed in that yet," looking at Rebekah for a second. Elijah turned his head and saw now her sitting on the stairs.

"He must've given her something, vervaine maybe,"

"That makes sense. But I wish I knew where to start," Elijah looked at Elena cocking his head. He disappeared and reappeared with a blood pouch from the fridge and hands it to her.

"How has your transition been? Your emotions, and senses are heighten," she takes it and the veins appear.

_"Oh boo hoo, heighten senses. Get over it. She was highly emotional and annoying before the turn."_

"As far as I've realized-hard," tearing open the top of the pouch. Jeremy looked frighten seeing Elena like that. Something he was still getting used to.

"Why ask?" she finished the bag.

"Just letting you know that whatever you may feel, is not entirely your fault. It's the turn,"

_"WHAT? So Elena's allowed to be irrationally emotional, reactive, but Bonnie's not? Just because she's turning she's free from fault? The witch is not allowed to get angry? Angry at them, or Elena? I guess her brain oozed out in the process."_

"I guess that could explain me, but what about Bonnie? That's one hell of a hold Klaus had on her, besides his influence-what could explain her behavior? How she's been acting since before we knew about Klaus?" Elena asked.

_"I dunno...maybe she needed to get away from you and the five stooges."_

"Maybe she just decided to go rogue. At any rate, if she is indeed here in town. And I discover her, I'll get her back to you. I'll watch out for you. Go home and don't worry, I've got eyes."

"Thanks Elijah!" and hugs him leaving shortly after staring Rebekah down.

_"Pesky Bitch." _Rebekah thought getting ready to go up to her room.

"You know Bekah...it's not polite. To eavesdrop," Elijah said locking the door then standing now at the base of the landing.

"I wasn't, you got to the door before me. That's all," climbing a step.

"You've been acting odd since you came back. What's happened?"

_"Really? You wanna play that game?"_

"Hhhuuhhmmm, no. I've been, just me brother," another step looking forward.

"No. You haven't. You're more aggressive than normal,"

"Elijah, let's have this chat tomorrow morning. I'm very tired,"

"Sure, we'll talk. But not when you say so!" standing some steps down from her hand on her ankle.

"W-what are you doing? Let me go!" pulling against him. He takes his hand away and stares at her.

"Why do you look so frighten?" legitimately asking.

"You haven't been your self recently. It's unsettling,"

"Really? How so?"

"You've been intense in the recovery Nik. You tossed Kol down in the basement with Nik like they are trash. And you've been cold and just not _you_. The one that usually acts all casual and nonchalant," his mouth sat open with an expression of confusion and disbelief. How did he not recognize this? Could Rebekah be sure of how he was acting not like himself.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you in anyway. I'll evaluate my recent actions and fix any missteps I've caused." he walked down the steps and returned to his room.

"That too was strange ..." and returned to hers.

10:59p.m.

Back at the Boarding house, the group grows increasingly worried when Elena didn't return their calls. They got ready to get in the car as Caroline's car pull up.

"Where the hell you two been?" Damon yells storming off in front of the car.

"Just for a quick drive. I left my phone in the car as we took a walk," getting out of the car.

"Sure you did. Where'd you really go?" Damon pressed.

"Just to check on Bonnie. that's all," Jeremy revealed.

"And how is the ice witch?"

"She still **absent**. Floating around," walking up to the door.

"Elena don't joke with me like that," Damon looking uncomfortable, "Huh, floating,"

"Sorry, I forgot about that." walking in and the rest in tow.

Sometime around 12:30 a.m. everyone left. Jeremy stayed being slightly buzzed, he didn't want to try driving again. Elena took up regular in Stefan's and this was Damon's night to leave. Matt, Tyler, and Caroline returned to their houses after sobriety returned.

Over in Jamesville, the two moving siblings turned in. Everything had steadied and calmed for the night, people were in their homes and readying for bed. Down in the basement of the home where Kol and Klaus lied, sought a disturbance, Kol burst from his chains and escaped the house. He sped off all the way to this mansion that sat back in a closed off area.

"So, this is the scum that killed her. What's your name? Who's _your _family?" a female's voice asked.

"Kol Mikaelson. Son of Esther and Mikael, Mikaelson. Sibling of Elijah, Finn, Niklaus, Henrik, And Rebekah Mikaelson..."

"Quite the family. I will make you suffer, you will regret every ounce of pain you inflicted on Veronica. But for now, you shall sleep!" and Kol crashed to the ground frozen. His eyes had wired shut with some sort of energy like thread, a man came and picked him up taking him down a long hall into a room.

"Wretched of the earth! Nasty little things Vampires." the woman spoke out loud. She re-entered the mansion and a suited man closed the doors.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! Sorry I got this out late, more coming and don't worry about bad ass Bonnie, She's a comin' and we may get Klaus back pretty soon :) Hope you enjoyed! **

**P.S [_was_ Mikael's surname even Mikaelson? if it is then lol, but if it isn't oh well-a-chi]  
**


	9. My Trust Lies Elsewhere

**A/N: This chapter is fairly long (it seems). Enjoy! :)**

-My Trust Lies Elsewhere- chapter 9

Sunday morning opened dreary and grey. Surprisingly she didn't have any horrible dreams about Klaus. It was 8:00a.m. and the shelter staff was serving breakfast, which smelled really good. Bonnie sauntered over to the breakfast tables and took a seat, the table was covered with a white cloth and ware handsomely placed about. There were families, singles, teens, couples, etc there, they all looked as if it was a longer stay than first expected.

A middle aged, heavy man walked over to her, "What would you like for breakfast?" leaning palms down atop the table.

"Oh, whatever's being served, thank you," she said kindly.

"Today we got lucky! There's two options to choose from since the budget was good,"

"Ok, what are they then?"

"Eggs, Broccoli, Toast, Orange Juice, and Salmon!" counting off his fingers, and continuing on, "Then there's the option of; A side of fruit, like berries and such, Korean cut bacon, Water or Coffee, Sausage, and Pancakes. Hurry cause the latter option is almost out,"

Her was mouth watering. She skipped dinner last night and her tummy didn't growl it roared, "I'll take..." thinking hard, "The first option, the second seems too heavy for me to eat. Besides I'm sure there's a family here who'd better benefit from that option! Thank you," The man smiled wide at Bonnie.

"That is so sweet and thoughtful. I'm gonna go get your breakfast right now. Thank you young lady!" he smiled.

"No problem!" she sat back and looked around, then thought about the times Klaus made her a huge breakfast. That hybrid knew how to throw down.

A few minutes later, the man came back with her food. He sat it down carefully and nicely. He folded his hands,"Now what drink would you like?" she took a bite of the salmon covering her mouth, "Pardon me, the OJ comes with this right?" he slapped his cheek, "Correct! It does sorry, I'll be right back." and walked away.

-

Elijah woke up unusually late. Normally he'd wake up at six something, but he was getting sloppy. Finally up and cleansed, he left his room going into the kitchen. His eyes fixed themselves on the open basement door, he sped to it and hesitated.

"Rebekah!" head up to the ceiling, she came walking slowly down the stairs brushing her hair, "What is it?" he looked at the door, "Did you go down here last night?" she looked insulted, "No. Been sleeping since I last saw you," he descended the stairs, "No. Fucking. Way is he gone!" he brushed past Rebekah and noticed the front door cracked.

"What? Who's gone?" he didn't answer pinching his bridge, tapping his foot.

"Eli-I'll just go see then," she went downstairs and saw no Kol. She came back up and sat on the steps.

"I knew he was still off, and saw his new appearance but I never asked why you had him chained up?"

"He was violent. When I had came home with Niklaus he was still, but then he lunged at me. He wouldn't stop trying to attack me, so, I had to chain him up," wiping his hands together.

"Why do you think he couldn't move?" getting off the steps.

"I've been wondering that ever since. But I theorized Bonnie may have bound him. Klaus had said he was looking for me,"

"Well then, that should explain the bind. They must've either came in on him that way, or he turned on them that way,"

"But what, then, if miss Bennett wasn't the cause of him being in that condition first; who caused it?" looking shocked, all this time he thought she was responsible for changing Kol. Had he been wrong all this time about Bonnie, or his own brother Niklaus? The possibilities are endless.

"I have no clue, but do you see how you jumped the gun? That's why I asked you to keep Nik, and not just give him away," trying not to show how fully misinformed he was.

"I may have been too eager. But I stand by my sentiments." he walked out onto the pathway and looked around just to look. He notices trek marks through the lawn going at an angle.

"What are you looking at?"

"Those." he pointed to show her.

"He's loose, and the one we need to be really concerned about." she closed the door and walked in the direction the tracks led. Luckily, the tracks left behind were of lawn mud.

Bonnie, grimoire in hand, left the shelter for the rest of the morning. She was nourished and on her way to the bookstore, as she got in she looked whole at the humble bookstore. Even with all the major bookstores taking up space around the country and in small towns, this one managed to keep strongly against them. It smelled like coffee and baked goods, the scent of fat, chocolate chip cookies tickled her nostrils. There only two floors, she went up and straight to the mystery section, she browsed and browsed until she stopped at one red hardcover book. It was called:

"ISOLATE THE PHONE CALL"

A strange title, but it caught her attention, _"An intense novel about a man who 'wakes' up in an empty room dead, and his only way to communicate with the living is when someone uses the cellphone he last used, before his death." ~Edith Brana._

She clutched it and went on to the next section. Even though she didn't have any money, she'd just go and look at the books she would come back and buy, when the money came.

Rebekah and Elijah's luck ran out when the tracks gave way and nothing was left to follow, but they were led into the town. A little past it they happen upon a fork road, they stopped and looked at each other, "You go left, and I'll go right." Elijah said moving onward, they quickly disappeared.

Damon decided to take over into Jamesville for his three days away, [even though he had stayed longer than he should've]. He found a nice little hotel in the town, and shacked up. He registered and left for the day, and walked around observing his surroundings. He took in the many small shops and people, until he caught sight of this one old style red brick bar named; Black Ice. He walked inside and approached the counter, the place was almost packed to capacity. The bar keep turns around cleaning some glass cups, a green haired woman with pokadot framed glasses.

"What's the special here?" he asks, "A new face-nice. Uh, our special is The Guzzler, it's a giant stien filled with a mix of brandy, vodka, whiskey, and a crafted brew,"

"Mmmm, sounds disgusting. I'll try it,"

"If you can finish the whole thing without puking. It's free, we've only had four winners though."

"Get ready to add a fifth then." he widen his eyes and smiled.

The woman went and rung a brass bell that sat right at the end of the counter. She started yelling out and the other patrons looked over at Damon, she went up to him and raised his arm up, "Do you accept this challenge?" looking at him as he started to get off the stool, "Yup." and the people cheered. Four people came out the back of the bar with three bottles of vodka, three bottles of whiskey, four bottles of brandy, and six cans of a crafted brew.

They brought out a massive glass stein and sat it in front of him, they began emptying all the bottles and cans into the stein. Some people crowded around him and he just kept looking at how the glass filled up. After three minutes the stein was full, "Okay, you have to chug this down within ten minutes, and then you have to let it settle for two minutes after you have fully consumed it. If you don't throw up, you get a pen and a free year of booze at this bar, are you sure you want to challenge on?" he looks up at the bar keep, "It's been poured, let's goooo." and she starts the stop watch.

He knew all it would really take for him was three minutes, just to look convincing he made it four. The whole top of the stein was down, second minute the middle half was down, third minute the third was down. Fourth he crushed the whole last, gulping it down in one chug. Now, just to look good, he let the two minutes pass, since he was dead and all.

"No Puke! My friend you have won The Guzzler Stein challenge!" raising his hand. He smiled and took a bow, "What's you're name so I can validate your free booze?" through pungent breath he goes, "Damon." and gets his pen and a card for the free booze. He leaves out as a cheering bar gets silenced by a closing door.

"Think I might visit this place more often." he says to himself and walks on through the district.

Bonnie finds two more books that plucked her interests. She wrote the names down and put them in a wish list bin the store had, and wrote her name on the label of the bin her books sat in, "I'll be back for you too." and she exited Greenhat. It was past the afternoon being 3:22 p.m. she decided to go sit in Hop Tottles and just rest, they were having free coffee today she had noticed a little sign the day prior when she made that call to Laura.

Down the side Elijah took, there was rows and rows of mansions. He stopped and examined them deeply, it had to be ten total. They were all situated on the left side of the road with a forest behind them and on the right side of him was trees too. He continued to stroll on down the street when a black car pulled over on the roadside in front away from him. Two men dressed in gray suits and clean shaven exited the car, guns on hip, and walked up to him.

"Can we help you sir? This is a private residential area," the suited man in a blue tie asked, "No. I'm new in town and I didn't know such a thing, my apologies." Past them he sees a woman looking out beyond her mansion gates at him, she then pops out of view. Blue tie looks back, and then at his red tie partner, "Wrap this up," and walks down to the mansion with lookey loo, "Ok, sir you should turn around now and head that way," pointing back at the town, "Oh I will." and Elijah turned around grinning hands in coat pockets.

On Rebekah's side there were small homes, some were two story and others were bungalows. She kept on down till she reached a dead end and turned around, a teenage boy was giving her the hardest look standing in the walkway of one house. She didn't notice him when she was coming that way initially, but he just stared as she kept looking back at him confused.

"What the hell was that about?" to her self. She reached the entrance again and met Elijah at the pole that divided the two streets.

"Find anything on your side?" adjusting his cuffs, "Nothing but a staring teen boy, you?" looking back, "Rows upon rows of mansions. And private security detail that quickly turned me back. Although, I caught glimpse of an on looker as they came to me," he explained, "Oh really? What did they look like?" they began to walk away from the fork, "A red head was looking on as they were talking to me. I think we should keep note of that side. I have suspicions." and they walked on back in to the town.

Bonnie arrived in Hop's taking a seat near the windows. But just walking by was a mildly drunken older Salvatore, his vision had to be lying to him because, "Is that Bonnie sitting in that coffee shop?" she didn't see him as he walked past her window the toward her way. He turns around and goes in walking up to Bonnie, he grabs her left arm and startles her.

"So it is you. Why are you _here_?" he slightly yells, she could smell the drink all over him. She scowls and yanks away from him, "Why the hell are _you _here?" staring he sits down in the opposite chair to hers, "You're suppose to be at Elena's! She's gonna have a fit if she found out you-wait, she knew you were gone. Dammit! That's why she said absent. She didn't even tell us her and Jeremy went to look for _you_." looking confused but a little angry.

Bonnie just sat there silent, he rested his hand on his cheek and looked up at her again, "You came here on purpose?" she looked out the window before answering, "What do you think? You have some balls talking to me right now," she added. He chuckled, "Oh right, _that_," Bonnie wanted to burn him into oblivion and wipe that grin off his smug face. The nerve how that alcohol fueled him, "Why are you still sitting here? Then again, why are you even in Jamesville. You all came and did what you did, now leave me alone," getting up from her chair, "Whoa, calm down Bonnie. We did that for us and you, Klaus was a freaking lunatic! He had you wrapped around his finger. We had to rescue you, let alone the fact you so easily believe him! Compelled or not," she started to walk away when he pulled her back and to the seat.

"A thank you would be nice Bennett..." he said tiredly, "Here's your thank you." and she slapped him as hard and strong as she could before walking out of the café. He caught his face, pulling his cell out and rang Stefan.

"Hey little brother. I spotted a little witch in a familiar place, let our friend Elena know since she didn't tell us, that Bonnie's back in her seconds." and he hangs up.

Bonnie was vexed beyond belief, that bastard was asking for an aneurysm but she couldn't do that in front of these town folk lest they find out about her; and the other supes. This place was suppose to be her clean slate, but they came and tarnished the peaceful joy she was building, and then the joy she made with him.

She walked back to the shelter. CJ was standing outside leaning against the building, he had said something to her looking up and down but she just brushed past him. She went over to her cot, opened her bag and pulled out some fresher clothes. She went in the lady's room and changed into a black v neck, light jeans, and some biker boots.

The staff was now serving snacks; trail mix, some juice, a sandwich, and some chocolate pretzels. She grabbed a bag of the trail mix and walked right out putting some aviators on. CJ said something again and she kept on, again, walking. She was getting ready to go and see if Rebekah was at the house, her house.

The two siblings got home. Elijah went into the basement and Rebekah went in the bathroom, she turned the tub water on and sat on the edge of the tub thinking. Elijah resurfaced and went out back to the yard. Rebekah turned on the face-bowl faucet as well and locked the door.

"Should I go back to those McMansions, or I should go look for Bonnie?" she stood thinking. Elijah looked around the yard, he noticed a small trail leading into a closed off area. There was a very old, small shack sitting in this area hanging towards the back, he speeds over and looks around it. He opens the door and goes in, he turns the light on and sees what looks like a handle on the floor.

He reaches down pulls up on the handle, it opens and it reveals a tunnel, "What's this now?" back in the house Rebekah decides to leave it for another day to find the witch.

Bonnie was hot on her way to the house. After seeing Damon, anger gave her a push to go and see if Rebekah was there, instead of trying tomorrow. She had to get this out of the way before it was too late. Elijah goes down into the tunnel, it was dark but there was a dim light he followed walking through it. He came to a fork, "This is the second time today. There had better be, something good in both of these." and he went right since he went left earlier. The right tunnel had wall lamps hooked on it, in rows for both sides of the tunnel. He was met with a door that had the Roman numeral II on it, there was no lock he could tell so he just opened up.

Entering, he beholds what looks like a dungeon and a large stone table for maybe old sacrificing. The whole wall of this room was covered in Latin, and symbols he couldn't decipher. He spots a rack with weapons sitting in it; a mace bat, sliver knives, hooks, axes, daggers, chains, and some others not so pleasant devices for torture. His skin crawled a bit, about to turn around and walk out, he sees another door that was sitting back in a darkened orifice.

He goes over to it and pulls to open, it didn't budge so he instead push, still no budge. It lit up, around the spaces of the door was a celestial blue light, he stood in awe. Nothing happened, he turns around back for the the main door to the room and is back out in the hall. He goes back to the fork and down the left tunnel, he reaches another door with the numerals of IV, "Four? Shouldn't this be three?" he says out loud. This door had a gold finish knob, he entered and was met with another hallway.

He walked down this one for awhile and finally came to what was a flight of stairs. The rail was engraved with red symbols, it looked like a dragon tattoo. He ascended and came to a door with a grape purple triangle on it. He opened it and this room was filled with nature, or rather objects from nature. Leaves he noticed was reoccurring throughout the room, on the walls, in piles on the floor and even in some open books; like they were being studied.

He notices a newspaper clipping sitting on the wall above a cherry-wood desk. Half the clipping was missing but he could make out the word Autumn, and letters 'ch' in the headline. He continued to look around until he sees another door but broadly sitting across the room. He opens this door without force and it reveals a metal walkway up some more stairs, he glances at his wrist watch, "5:48..." he climbs the stairs, two flights this time, and reach the landing. Another door, this one had a tree on it, the emeralds of the leaves were hypnotic .

He opens the door and he's inside what looks like a luxurious basement. He goes down the three steps fully into the basement. This basement was huge, it looked like it would stretch for about three rooms. He quietly walks over to the entrance, to the one he was in and looks around the corner, he sees another staircase that spiraled up. He goes to it and up, he reaches the top poking his head from around the corner and sees many guards walking around patrolling. He hears the sound of heels bounce against the marble floor, not coming his way but past. It was that red headed woman, she was dressed in a black, silk camisole with pink trim, pink pumps, and a flat black satin robe.

_"How did I get past that door without an invitation?"_ he now thought looking down the steps. He turned his head back forward and continued looking on.

She was a beauty to look at, a warm youthful face and a tasty looking neck. Elijah watched her walk over to a group of guards standing at the base of grand stairs, he was ready to turn around and go when he heard '_The vampire'_. So, interest stuck him to his spot.

"What is he doing?" crossing arms.

"He's still asleep ma'am," a guard with a green tie.

"Good. By Friday I want the torture room prepped, and I want him transported to it. Clear?"

"Yes Ma'am. What about his family? Do you want us to find them?" an orange tie asked.

"I'll think about that some other time, it's not of importance to me, just deal with this pathetic Kol!" and she walks past them ascending the grand stairs. Elijah's eyes were saucers. He turned around in the quickest of moves and headed back to the basement, he passed by a window and noticed he was around those mansions, "So it _is_ her from before. She must be responsible for Kol's state then." he whispered thinking aloud. He felt guilty he had placed so much fault on the witch's shoulders without even stopping to question any of it.

He got back to the door he had came through that he knew now, was a tunnel system for her mansion. And for her to torture whatever she wanted, one who was his little brother. He bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes in sheer contempt, he ran quickly back to the stairs; down them, out the door, out of the IV room, down the hall, to the fork, down the main hall, out of the shack, and now outside. He walks out of the obscure area and back to the yard, he reaches the backdoor and sees Rebekah sitting on the first step.

Approaching her, he stops. A knock came on the door and he already knew who it was, he knew her scent well by now, it was her; the witch. Rebekah got up and opened it to a surprise, "Bonnie? How'd you know I-we were here?" she asked and Bonnie let her self in. She walked all the way to Elijah and sent him flying back out the back door.

"I didn't. I need to talk to you, Rebekah." and she grabbed on her arm going up the stairs.

Elijah got up and brushed himself off. He walked back in the house and shut the door, the two went into Rebekah's room. He climbed the steps and sat outside the door.

Rebekah sat on her bed, as Bonnie sat in a chair sitting at the base of it. She was silent and staring at Rebekah before speaking, twisting her aviator ends between her teeth. She closed her eyes and opened them smirking, "Hi," was all Bonnie finally said. Rebekah shifted and turned fully to Bonnie,"Uh, hey. I was just contemplating finding you an hour ago but I decided to try tomorrow, I'm glad you came by." Bonnie nodded.

"I almost did that. Until Damon payed me a visit, I was going to look for you since I have no phone, and I assume you don't either?" looking like she's here to get to the point, "Yeah, I don't," Bonnie gets up and sits next to Rebekah resting her elbows on her thighs, "Listen. I came here strictly to know if you'll help me out?" looking at her strong, "What do you nee-yes," Bonnie shakes her head, "Good. Cause I'm not here to beat around the bush, Elijah and the others took Klaus from me and I'm here to get him back." she severed the chase.

Rebekah could only admire her bluntness and confidence. She appreciated the love and force Bonnie poised her person with, "What do you need?" looking at her again. Bonnie took a breath, "Did he take Klaus away yet?" looking at the door, "No he's in a coffin in the basement," her heart jumps, "He's _in _the house?" almost shaking, then the door to the room swings open.

"Yes Bonnie, he is," Elijah standing in the threshold. She stands up with her hands out ready to strike him, "WAIT!" screams Elijah, "I am truly sorry for the grief I've caused you. But Niklaus cannot be undaggered. He runs a risk," Bonnie walks over to him and gets in his face [however short] eyes burning into him; face cocked to his ear, "What. Possible. 'Risk' could he pose besides stomping you into the ground?" in his ear through sneering teeth.

He stood back and analyzed her. She was stronger, he could tell from when she ran from him, he was impressed. Impressed by the fear he found no trace of, if she wanted to, she could possibly end him _right_ there. But she only stood still close to him fists balled.

"Bonnie, you don't know him like I do. I mistakenly accused you of many wrong things, but he _is_ actually capable of the things I've named him of doing. I just can't allow you to have him, have him able to cause harm," she backed up and looked up at the ceiling, "_Have him? _And just how the hell, are you going to stop me?" looking at him eyes glowing. He hadn't seen her as this, he was best not to misstep in his next response.

"If you try anything drastic, I_ will_ ship him off. And you will _never_ see him again. You or my sister!" looking at Rebekah. Bonnie's eye returned to normal, she didn't like being threatened and didn't like negotiating with those that hurt her or those she loved. She looked at Rebekah, but then thought of something else.

_*Sigh*_ "What if I help _you_ get something?" Klaus would hate that she did this.

"Such as?" knowing full and well he needed her to get Kol back.

"I'm asking _you _what _you _need. I can't read your mind," she bit.

He hesitated, "I was going to meet up with your friends next week and see if you would help me with Kol,"

"Oh. Right, I forgot about him,"

"But since you're here right now, then you've saved me time,"

"Glad to hear it," dryly.

"One thing though," said Bonnie.

"What?"

"I want to see Klaus." looking down at the floor. He motions his head for her to follow. They reached the basement and he stopped mid floor. Bonnie continued over to the coffin, her mind was swimming not having seen him since Friday. She opened the coffin and ran her eyes across her grey hybrid, tears formed and dropped on his face as she leaned in to kiss his forehead. She shut the cover.

Elijah stood silently intrigued, "Does this female actually have feelings for Niklaus? Deep feelings?" Rebekah was standing on the stairs looking on as Bonnie turned around with wet eyes, it made her want to cry almost. Bonnie wiped her eyes and walked over to a weird staring Elijah.

"Ok. What do you need me to do?" and they went back upstairs.

6:39p.m.

Stefan had received his voice mail from Damon. His mouth dropped open as he listened to it, he jumped up and went to find Elena in the kitchen feeding. He pulled the jug of blood from her wanting lips and closed the top putting it in the freezer.

"You need to hear this." Elena listened as she wiped her mouth, "I knew she was there," Stefan looked confused, "Why? Wait, how'd? I thought she was at your house?" Elena stood quiet.

"So you did go and look for her yesterday, didn't you? You knew we were calling Elena, why'd you lie?" sounding hurt.

"I'm sorry Stefan! I, I just wanted to look for her myself and with Jeremy since he's the one who told me she wasn't in the house. I didn't want to bother you or the others, and mess up the fun," apologetically shrieking.

"Still Elena. Even though you're a vamp now something still could've happened to you. You could have at least texted _me_ and you know I would have understood,"

"Sorry..." grabbing his hand softly.

"Why are you so hard to be mad at?" and he smiled and kissed her.

Damon was back at his hotel room. He flopped back on the bed and just stares at the ceiling, "For some reason. I can't wait for April." he muttered and pulled his phone out looking through it. He had taken a few pictures of Bonnie the night at the cabin, when she was chasing him. Though it gave him chills just glancing at the photos he studied them hard, the young witch he had continuously pissed off since coming into her and Elena's life; was turning into to a young woman and a force to be dealt with. Her magic was growing _out _of the Bennett line, it's like she's siphoning or harnessing her power from the Earth. Or somewhere.

"No way. Witches can't do that! They can't get _that_ much force from the Earth, can they?" he turned on his side staring at a picture of her chilly glowing eyes, "How is it we couldn't bring this kind of power out of you in the past. It's that mutt and his family's fault Elena had to turn." he said tossing his phone away from him on the bed, he drifted off soon after.

7:18p.m.

Elijah decided to show Bonnie the tunnel shack he happened on earlier that evening. They didn't go in deep like he had but he did show her that it was indeed a secret passage way.

"Wait. You got inside a mansion? But how, without an invite?" Rebekah asked.

"I don't, know. Maybe she has it **_open_**?"

"Anyway, I want to formulate a plan for this Friday,"

"Why Friday?" asked Rebekah.

"Because that's when his torture is going to transpire. I want to recover him, but I want this woman dealt with,"

"Like you did Klaus?" Bonnie side eying him.

"Sure. But much more efficiently, I want him out not having to alert this woman,"

"And if that doesn't work. What's your second plan?" Bonnie.

"I was hoping you'd contribute an idea?"

"I've done and executed my fair share of ideas, schemes, plots, and contributes whose value could span five years. You WANT this, YOU figure it the hell out."

"Fair enough, I guess." looking taken aback.

They turned and went back to the house. The three sat in the living-room staring around, "Well, here's something. We go down into the tunnels before they do and ambush her guards?" he proposed. Both girls shook there head.

"No. How about we get in the mansion, find out where he's being kept and grab him then? Hurry him back here but-I can do it without being seen!" she remembered Klaus gave her that trinket.

"That's an idea, but how are you not being seen? You can't go invisible can you?" he asked.

Bonnie's mouth opened as she, too, remembered, "I can cloak her and you, when you retrieve Kol, he'll cloak with you so long as he is touching you."

Elijah had the most amazing feeling arise in him. Though he didn't want to get his hopes up, "Okay, and if your cloak breaks, then what?"

"Stand your ground. I'll be there to help you, if something goes wrong we may have to fight," looking at her hands smiling.

"I'm not sure I like that. But whatever gets the job done," loosening his tie.

"There's a lot of things I don't like that I have to jump in and do. Like this, but I'm doing it for him down in that coffin, that's his brother as well. So suck it up and get ready. But, we could wait until Friday or try up to then,"

"There's a reason it has to be Friday,"

"Fine, Friday it is," getting up.

"You are welcomed to stay the night if you need to?" he offered.

"No thanks. My stuff's at public place, I can't leave it unattended for too long." he shrugged and got up walking into his room. Rebekah was showing Bonnie to the door, "One note Rebekah," looking past her, "Since you have that protection trinket, you won't need my spell. I believe Klaus had that made for if you are attacked, I'm still not really sure yet how the spells are enchanted on it," looking at it, "Well how is the cloak going to turn on?" she too looking at it, "Say cloak." She did and she went invisible.

"I guess that's how. Now say it again," she did and was visible again.

"Well. That's a handsome feat. Thanks dear Nik," she looked at the basement door smiling. Bonnie opened the door heading out, "Wait, Bonnie!" she yelled coming out and closing the door behind her.

"Yeah? What?"

"We. After this thing with Kol, we should just take Klaus away from here. Take the daggers out and you two get on already," she offered.

"What if he tries something on you?"

"He doesn't know about the trinket. I'll be fine now that I think about, wow what the hell is wrong with us?"

Bonnie slapped her forehead, "I guess it's one of those brain farting weeks. Too much stress to think clearly,"

"I hear that. Thank you, and I'm sorry on my brother's behalf. We love Nik through all he's done, but I guess Elijah's at a point where he thinks this will solve all problems. And in the way he's gone about this all, he trying to rationalize and justify it. I don't know what's going on with him deeply but all I can do is help you and maybe right his wrongs," she sympathetic.

"I appreciate that, thank you. But please understand, if Elijah threatens me again. I'll make him suffer in the worst way. Though I have motive to do so right now,"

"I understand. I just hope he can't hear us,"

"The minute you closed the door, I made it where he couldn't; I drenched my hand in sage oil on the way here and set a small incantation. Anyway, I have to get back though, see you two soon." walking backwards waving. Rebekah waved back and re-entered the house.

It was almost eight o'clock. The shelter should be serving dinner by now, and boy was she hungry again. She got back and went over to observe tonight's fixings; a bottle of Water, a Salad side, a medium size bowl of a Meaty Stew with crab crackers, and Peach Yogurt for dessert. This shelter knew how to stretch a dollar, she grabbed her meal up and shacked up over in her spot.

She likes people, and making new friends. But she also loved being able to be willingly by her self, not obligated to interact but free to if need or wanted. Damn freedom was the best. She pulled out her 4th generation Ipod Touch, put her earphones in and swiped through her song list. She took a bite of some salad and stopped at:

Violet Eyes- by My Gold Mask.

She wiggled out to it, and ate her food. She had some water but saved the rest, glossing through her grimoire. She finished her meal and went to the ladies room to change in for the night. She came out wearing a white shirt and dark blue pajamas with white trim, she sat up for a long while because she didn't want sleep on a full stomach.

12:01a.m. Bonnie was K.O'd in bed.

Monday morning emerged to a bright, windy day. The gang was going back to class, they had to catch up on lots of school and homework. Elena was anxious to see what doing school from this side would be like. Fourth period lunch came, she was starving for blood, luckily Caroline had the same lunch period and since they were seniors they could go off campus for lunch.

On their way out they both walked past Bonnie's old locker and looked long at it until they walked out of sight. They got outside and made sure no one else was around to see them run at their vamp speeds. The two friends took off out of campus ground and down the street, they stopped at an empty park.

"I am about to explode I'm so hungry!" Elena looking around like she was dodging someone. Then in the distance she could see Tyler running towards them, "We got your back El." Tyler finally got to them and gave Elena a pouch of blood from out of his back pack. She swiped at it and guzzled it till nothing, not a drop was left.

"Where'd you get this pouch?" tossing it back to Tyler.

"Stefan had brought it from his place. He knew you'd need it, but after awhile E. You're gonna have to learn how to hunt yourself, and in a self-controlled way too." turning around and jogging off.

"I know, he's right. I just feel like I won't be able to,"

"Relax! Like I said, we have your back. You're gonna get through this like a pro!"

"Thanks Care." hugging her blonde friend and they walked back to the school.

11:30 a.m.

Bonnie was up washing her self in the ladies room, as two other women wrapped up and exited. That kind of thing was comfortable for no one, but they didn't want to walk around smelling like filth. She changed out off her Pj's into a white tank, floral faded blue shorts, and wedges. She came out to CJ sitting at the end of her cot again.

She went and picked her grimoire up, "Your hands seem glued to that book. Is it that good a read?" smirking at her, "Yeah, it is." this guy was annoying her, and if Klaus ever saw the faces he gave her he'd be ripped in two whether she approved it or not.

"They're kind of short on breakfast today so, if you want some we could share?" not trying to be too rude and dismissive she smiled and decline, "No, but thanks CJ," he lit up, "That's an improvement! The first time you've said my name. Makes me pretty happy," The dark haired, grey eyed, and olive skinned man stood up with much glee. She looked blank faced now and made up her cot, "See you around Bennett." and he walked away over to the tables.

She left for the day and walked to the house. She arrived and unexpectedly met Rebekah out in the middle of the walkway, she stared at the menacing expression draped across her face.

"What's up with you?" close to her now.

"Oh, nothing," arms folded.

"Are you sure? Feeling, maybe a bit nervous?"

"I guess," now making eye contact with a shadeless Bonnie.

"Swallow it, remember who you're fighting for. You gotta be on point," walking up to the door.

"Where's the one and only?"

"Elijah?"

"Of course,"

"He's in the parlor." a room they all neglected to use, forgetting it was even there.

Bonnie entered the house and walked in the kitchen turning left into another room. Elijah was sitting in a study chair that sat in front of white lace curtains, she sat in a chair divided by a small table that had a dying plant on it.

"So, today's agenda?" looking at the side of his face. He was wiggling his right foot, "Are you nervous too? Something I didn't expect with you," she amplified with frustration mounting. She was the only calm and collected one amongst the two siblings. He turns and finally looks at her, "I can't shake the feeling that, we may mess this up," Bonnie rolled her eyes, "If what you say about that tunnel is true, [I mean I haven't seen the torture room,] and she does in fact have Kol. Then even if we don't sneak him out, why are you so opposed to fighting?" confidently. He shifts in his chair and looks at her green eyes, "I never noticed how driven you were. Or, how beautiful you are. But fighting is just the last thing on my list when ever I plan something. It's not my road to cross." Bonnie was thrown off by the first part of his response, why the hell would he say that and now?

"You don't like violent confrontation, but you got violent with Klaus," she reminded.

"I'm going to say this one final time. Niklaus is not normal, none of us are. He has a penchant for causing destruction, so I have no quarrels confronting my brother and taking him down. But when it's an enemy I don't know, a possible one, I have reservations." side eyes.

Bonnie sat back in her chair and shook her head. He could hear her heart racing in her chest; she was anxious to do something . He grabbed her hand and pulled her out back in the yard, he led her back to the shack and down into the tunnel. He showed her door II, took her inside and let her take in the scene. She looked up at the ceiling and around the room feeling like she needed to vomit, "Oh my god..." she dropped to her knees and clutched her stomach in response. Elijah quickly walked over, she felt super hot and started shaking.

"Bonnie! Are you ok?" hand on her shoulder. She went blank, her face was still her body was still. She was just sitting on her knees now, suddenly her arms came up and she screamed. Elijah slightly panicked and backed up away from the witch, something was wrong.

_"I shouldn't have brought you down here." _he whispered. As she was screaming, a blue light knocked her against the wall by the door. She rose up and was in some other world; at least from her perspective. All Elijah could do was look at her as she sat motionless looking at the wall.

_"We have to hide Donna or the witch will get us! C'mon follow me, I know a hiding spot._

A flashback? Was this someone's life playing before her eyes? It continued.

_"I think we lost her. I can't believe she sold her own kind out. And now she's hunting vampires for them."_

Hunting vampires, sold out her own kind? _Was _this woman a witch? And working for whom?

_"Stay here. I'll be back, you need blood, if I don't make it back run until you see a red leafed tree."_

Bonnie found her self running, fast, to a large field with one red leafed tree sitting off in the distance. Just as she was getting ready to reach the tree she was yanked back with the greatest of force. She looked back and saw a red haired woman standing just over her, the woman was looking down with a grin that was scarier than Klaus' maniacal ones. The woman grabbed her by the wrists and started dragging her, she felt her stomach sink and screams began to escape her throat. Screams for her life, she was digging the heels of her boots into the ground trying to hinder the witch.

From Elijah's view Bonnie had walked all the way over to the wall that had the racks of weapons on it and fell down. She was kicking and screaming as she backed up over to the stone table. He went over but couldn't do anything. And when he tried to shake her out of this trance, she stopped moving and would scream.

The tall woman brought her to a dungeon that smelled like it was in the Earth. She was tossed in a holding cell and with rows of other cells with vamps and some witches in them; she knew those were witches. _She _could _feel_ them.

_"Bring me the one named Felix!"_

She lunged at the cell gate and screamed and pulled on it. _'Take me! Take me!'_ she yelled as her friend or lover was being dragged off into the other room.

_"You all are wretched scum. Witches working with vampires, and vampires-well being vampires. I will avenge humanity's safety from all of you!"_ the woman walked out of the holding room and into the other. The doors shut tight and the screaming commenced. She felt fear and balled up into a corner, she looked around at the other captured prisoners and saw how some tried escape and others looked hopeless.

She crawled over to the front of the gate and looked at the door, she covered her ears but could still hear him screaming. A young woman wearing a fedora was tapping at her gate trying to get her attention.

_"Hey. Heeeeeey. You with the black hair!" _the girl whispered. She looked over and sat up, _"Yeah? What?" _ they were whispering, _"I'm a witch. I have a plan to bust outta here and you seem to look like there's still some drive left in you..." _she sat closer to the gate as the screaming seemed to settle for a while, _"My name's Marcy. What's yours?" _Bonnie opened her mouth and said her name but what came out was, _"Donna Yamaoka."_ she whispered and the witch Marcy got on her stomach and rolled some metal object to her.

_"Here, put this in your pocket. Until I tell you to take it out," _still whispering.

_"This isn't silver is it?"_

_"No, it's a, just hold on to it. When that bitch comes back in I'll signal you."_

_"Okay."_

Two guards came back in with a now dead vampire; Felix. They tossed him right over to a spot next to a cell so they all could see. Bonnie, as Donna, began to whimper; on her side she, Bonnie, was lying on the sacrifice table every limb strew out like she was bound by force. She was looking up, eyes to the ceiling with the creepiest smiles on, contorting her face. Elijah was just too helpless, he thought about going to get Rebekah so she could witness this with him but he decided against it, "I can't leave the witch here." and stood on the side of her on the table.

One guard left, then reappeared with the tall, red head standing in the threshold looking at victims to be. She walked over to Marcy's cell and pulled a guy out who had tats lining his neck, chest, and arms. Just as she was walking off with him Marcy elbowed a guard in the face and pushed another out of the way with her magic. Donna stood up looking at the witch as she turned around, Marcy was standing in the middle of the rows hands out as vamps and witches came out behind her.

_"You all think you can take me?" _says the woman as she snaps the vamps head off and kicked it over to them.

_"We can try you nutty bitch! Now Donna!" _she ripped the small metal piece from her pocket, _"Throw it to the center!"_ she threw it to a spot in the middle and it levitated between the taller witch and Marcy, plus cell mates. It started to spin and turn in all kinds of ways until it stopped horizontally and pointed towards the two. A beam appeared on both ends and shot out to them both.

_"All of you will die tonight."_ and it blasted both sides back. Two doors to some cells in the back broke open and people began to run out. Donna starts yanking on the door until it breaks open thanks to the blast. She runs over to Marcy and sees if she's alright; but the blast killed her, and everyone behind her.

Donna speeds off but looking one last time at Felix. _"I love you."_ and runs over the down witch, who wasn't dead.

Bonnie's eyes had closed and she was mumbling incoherent words. Donna made it all the way out of the tunnel and out of the shack. The house wasn't in this vision, the ground rumbled under her feet and she looked confused for a moment but ran again. She wanted to run back to that tree but she couldn't find it.

_"The Arbitrator...why is she working with them? They wanted her kind dead too." _

Donna thought as she continued to run for her dead life. She tumbled down into a large hole, a swarm of leaves fell down into the hole over her like snow. It was eerily beautiful but that died as she saw the red head appear way up over the hole looking down at her once again.

_"Oh Donna, it seems you can't escape me. You saved me time finding a grave for your ashes though. Thanks!" _ Donna relaxed, she knew that boom that shook the ground was her killing everyone else that tried to escape. Now it was her time to accept the fate that this woman was getting ready to force upon her. Donna closed hers eyes and started humming a song, the powerful witch raised her arms and started chanting in Latin.

She threw her hands out, the leaves raised Donna up over the hole. Donna seeped into her thoughts as her insides began to sting. She was raised even higher and leaves of red, orange, green, and yellow surrounded her.

_"This is my death. This is how I die."_

The witch pushed her hands forward and the leaves penetrated every part of Donna's body. Blood spilled below into the hollow hole and she was turning grey, the leaves were rolled tightly into sharp, hard spikes as thousands upon thousands ripped through her skin. The last of Donna's blood spilled and the red one set her ablaze, she quickly burned into complete ash, and the red one was done.

She rolled on some pink lipstick and walked back towards the shack. She pulled her phone out looking at the time:

6:03 p.m. Friday December 3rd, 2009.

_"I took care of them Isaiah. Everything is good on my end." _

_"The Arbitrator is pleased. You'll receive your payment in the mail. See you soon."_

She hangs up and disappears behind the shack door. Bonnie sits up gasping for air and runs off the table over to the door Elijah couldn't previously open. She pushes it open, since apparently only witches can open this door. She walks in and it's all clean but dusty, and full of webs, "This happened three years ago?" Elijah whips over and clutches her shoulders.

"We have to leave. NOW." and runs off with her in his arms.

They get all the way back to the house and inside. It was now 2:45 p.m. he brings her down into the basement, Rebekah hot behind them. He sits her gently in a fold out chair and haunches in front of her, she, looking spaced out.

"Bonnie. What happened to you in there?" as calm and quiet as he could. He had heard something or one coming on the other side and they had to get out of there. Bonnie was silent and looking at the stairs.

"She killed all those witches and vampires-for money," she spoke through breathy words. Rebekah walked over to them clueless and wanting.

"What? What happened down there?"

"I think she had a flashback to someone's past. She was almost acting it out, not in control of her self," Bonnie looked at the floor and stood up, "We have to get your brother back before Friday. I think it's something about Friday, in that vision she had tortured and killed those people on a Friday. Why Friday?"

"How long ago was this?" he asked.

"Three years ago. December the 3rd,"

"Maybe it's a power supply thing? Like for instance werewolves, the full moon makes them transform. And don't witches have a thing with the moon too?" Rebekah brought up.

"Yeah, but now that a hundred witches aren't in my head anymore. The strength I get from it is small. I think,"

"So maybe she has a thing where her power is strongest on certain Fridays?"

"She could be planning another mass murder this Friday, but Kol could be a sacrifice," said Bonnie said eyes wide at her implication.

"Okay, we go tonight then, I suggest resting up," he was about to go up when she said, "The Arbitrator...Isaiah..."

He flew over to her hands on her shoulders, "What did you say?" looking at her.

"I said The Arbitrator, she was talking to a man named Isaiah. He told her that the Arbitrator was pleased and a payment was going to sent to her in the mail," she explain.

"Are you sure Bonnie?" shaking her lightly.

"Yes!"

"That woman must have been involved in his death somehow. If we confront her, I'll make it my business to find out how and end her vile existence." he said with vigor.

"I think she hates vampires, and witches who help them,"

"Well then, there will be no love lost."

"True." and they walk back up stairs. Back at the school, which was letting out soon, Caroline had Elena try her compulsion out on their 8th period teacher. She wanted her to get better with it, so she goes up to Mr. Henderson and looks into his eye as he hands her a paper, "Me and Caroline have to take off early for a volunteer project, you mind letting us go?" his pupils dilated, "Yes. You can go." They left out and went to Elena's house.

Bonnie leaves out as Rebekah runs up to her, "So what did you see?" Bonnie stops, "She killed a vampire named Donna. It was horrible," sick feeling.

"How?"

"She impaled her with leaves, Donna bled out and the woman set her on fire." not looking at Rebekah.

"Bloody fuck."

"I got, I need to get this out of my head and take a walk. I'll be back around 7:00, ok?"

"Yeah, sure." Bonnie walked off and out of view. She needed to get the image of Donna's death out of her head, "Think of Klaus. Think of him, do this form him. For you." she took a deep breath and walked on back to the shelter.

She got in and passed up on the snacks that was out but clutched a bottle of water. She had left her grimoire with Rebekah, and came back to change in to more appropriate clothes for tonight. She threw on a long sleeved black shirt, black jeans, and black boots, black would be good just cause. She left the shelter and walked to Hop's.

She went over to use the phone like before and called up Timothy High's office administration. A man picked up, "Timothy Hill high school, office administration. How may I help you?"

"Hi. Mr. Levin, I'm Bonnie Bennett. I transferred a while ago, but I've missed school because I've been ill." she lied, even though she did almost kill her self rolling down that hill.

"Oh yes, Bonnie...oh my you have missed quite the length of school. Are you coming back tomorrow?" sounding hopeful.

"Unfortunately no, at least not this week. I'm still recovering from a horrible fall, but I will return next week with a medical note if that's possible?"

"Yes! That is fine, so long as you are able to come back. I see you are a bright student looking at your file, if you get back next week and get your work in you'll be able to graduate on time,"

"That's good to hear. I will be back next week then."

"Okay, I'll be looking out for you! Bye." and they hung up.

"That's out of the way, I gotta find someone to write me a doctors note." sitting down at the counter top.

She was going to juggle getting through school and getting all these supe things in order. She wanted badly to graduate so she could then focus on her life with Klaus and beyond. If only she could get out early though.

**A/N: And that's 9, hope you enjoyed! Man the mess Bonnie's going through, CJ...Y U No leave Bonnie alone? Until next y'all :)**


	10. Moon Witch, Autumn Witch, and The Arb

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, been really busy. Thanks for reading[continuing to read] my story, thanks for the follows and faves and all! Please review {you know you wanna ;) } they really make me feel great and they help me know what's interesting to you all or they let me know if I should keep going with a certain plot.  
**

**Hope y'all enjoy this chapter!**

-Moon Witch, Autumn Witch, and The Arbitrator- Chapter 10

It was 6:20 p.m. and Elijah and Rebekah were preparing for 7p.m.

Rebekah had been messing with her trinket on and off and Elijah was looking through some of Isiah's files. How could he have not know his friend was part of such a secret organization? One that he didn't even know had existed, the vampire hunting didn't surprise him cause that was a given and that's what Isaiah did; he hunted people and supes. But how it flew under his radar is what alarmed him most.

Bonnie was on her way back, after she had sat and cleared her mind. She was trying to walk fast now that it was ten minutes left in the hour. Butterflies rose and she started running like never before, she just took off hard. She made it there and saw Damon freaking Salivator standing before the walk way, "I don't need this right now." she mumbled and marched over to him. He looked at her and back at the house.

"Why are you here?"

"So you workin' with them now, but you gave _me _hell for my roll with Klaus!" he yelled.

"Yeah, I did and I'll continue to do so. Elijah's not off the hook just because I'm helping him with Kol, after I'm through with _my _business here, I might deal with you, him, and anybody else. I'm sick of your fucking attitude like you did me a favor, but guess what? And you can call or run back to the others and tell, I _love _Klaus! _I CHOSE_ to be WITH him. He didn't trick me, manipulate, compel, or any other bullshit you all keep trying to justify with since I blew up on you. It wasn't HIM it was ALL OF YOU!"

He took a step back and stared, "He didn't do anything to you or hurt you? Or LIE to you?"

"_NO_. He was just there for _me_ watching out for _me_. And why ask like you actually give a damn Damon? We both know you could give to flying fucks about me or my well being," he looked away.

"That's not entirely true Bonnie, Elena cares about you so I had to start, trying..." Elijah and Rebekah had came out and stood on the steps looking on.

"Look, I don't believe you, but I have to go. There are much more pressing matters that go beyond you and the others right now," she began to walk he grabbed her arm.

"Wait. Look, how can I help then?"

"I don't know. You can go home I guess, we have this. You helped enough when you took me from Klaus,"

"Bonnie..."

"Bye Damon!" waving her have going over to the two. Damon turned reluctantly around and sped off, "Are you going to ever forgive us for that night?" asked Elijah.

"Let just get this over with." and they went around to the yard. In the tunnel, they walked quietly down and came to the fork. Bonnie went left, she didn't want to see II for a long while. Elijah got in front and led the way until they reached the emerald leaf tree door. Before opening it Elijah put his ear to the door, to listen for any movement, he heard none and carefully opened the door.

They got in and quietly snuck behind Elijah, _"Do your spell now."_ he whispered. She touched him and quietly recited the spell. They both went from sight but could see Rebekah, "I can't see you two." looking around, "Bonnie touched Rebekah, "Say it now." she stood up, "Cloak." she disappeared but could see them somehow.

They could see her as well again, "So what do we do? How are we going to do this?" asked Bonnie.

"Find Kol. Get him out of here, and come back and deal with her,"

"And if that fails?" Rebekah.

"Then we'll fight our way out."

They got to the spiral stairs. Two guards were standing in the entrance where Elijah was, side by side. Elijah pulled both down and into the basement knocking them out, they go up the grand stairs and stop between a hall on the left, a hall in front of them, and one right. They decided to stay together and go right, there was a total of 11 doors in this hall, the vamps quickly looked through all of them mostly rooms as Bonnie watched the doorway.

They walked right pass some guards who came to patrol the hallway they just were in. They went to the one in the middle, Bonnie to the first door of 13. Elijah looked through four, Rebekah through six, and Bonnie through the last three. There was an extra room around a short corner that was blue, she opened this one and saw nothing but stacks of red barrels. She turned around and stopped dead in her tracks; the tall witch was standing at the end of the entrance to the hall.

Elijah and Rebekah were right next to her not moving. She started walking towards the back, where she was, as a pair of guards came walking up behind her with guns drawn. Bonnie's heart was racing, but she tried calming down and moving quietly out of the way as the woman came to the blue door.

_"They must've found that guard downstairs."_ she thought backing down the hall ever so quietly. She made it back to where Elijah and Rebekah was, they all backed away quiet.

"Someone's in here, a room door was open, and I know it wasn't any of you. You all know better!" she yelled. You could then hear her heels come back towards the main opening and she stopped.

"Go and see if that bastard vampire is still where he should be." she commanded as a yellow tie guard went running into the left hall they was about to sneak and check. Elijah went running after him as silently as possible, the man ran to a room with a lock-pad on it. He slid a card down the swiper and went in, inside the room was Kol gratefully, so they didn't have to look through the twenty other rooms in this hall. He was chained up on the wall with his eyes sealed shut and head down.

_"We're getting you out of here little brother." _Elijah thought as the yellow tie turned and walked out. Bonnie and Rebekah was right out side the door as the guard ran back to the woman at the end of the hall.

"He's still there ma'am."

_*Sigh*_ "Well, check the basement, something's wrong here." and she walks away up more stairs.

The guards ran down the stairs and to the basement, "Maybe they didn't find that guard." Bonnie said to Rebekah. They tapped on the door and waited for Elijah to come out with Kol. The door opened and he was empty handed, "He's hooked up onto some security device. It looks like if he is taken off the pressure difference will sound an alarm," he said hopeless, "You know what? Screw this, grab him he'll go invisible too. They'll think he just escaped," Bonnie said, "Okay, then, we'll have to do this very quickly. We don't know if she has a security mechanism in here that would close everything up." they nodded, Rebekah was at the end of the hall, Bonnie was holding the door open, and Elijah went back in about to snatch Kol.

"1..2..3...4!" and he yanked Kol from the wall. He sped out of there as the alarm blared out, then a group of surrounding guards came running past the three as they ran down the grand stairs, past the guards that was coming from the basement. The siblings were hot out of the house and down to the stairs with the red symbol on the railing. Bonnie could run, but she was still a freaking human. She made it down in the basement when the door sealed shut.

_"Son of bitch I knew that was going to happen." _she thought and tried to open it with a spell. It didn't budge and she turned around to see the tall witch standing in the door way.

"We have to go back for her Elijah!"

"We will, We have to get Kol completely out of here first! We all agreed on that." running down the long hall, Rebekah looked back achingly but ran after her brother. They ran out of IV and out the fork way, out the tunnel, and finally the shack.

"Here. Take him as far as possible away from here. Hell take him out of town, there's a blue car parked down the street get in it and go! The keys are in the glove compartment."

"Okay!" and she took hold of Kol and hurriedly ran away with him. Elijah looked back at the shack, walking over to it, "That witch will never forgive me if I ditched her, and neither would Niklaus...*sigh* Fight our way out then." he said jumping back down into the tunnel.

She walked over to the door and touched it. Bonnie backed up, the woman turned around as if she could see her and smiled.

"Who are you?" looking around. Bonnie stayed silent but her hands were cocked and ready to go.

"I know you're in here, you little witch..." she barked snidely.

"You let that repulsive vampire escape. I felt him murder my cousin, we had an unspoken bond! He was going to get what was rightfully coming!"

Bonnie looked alarmed at the sheer craze on the woman's face. She was hell bent.

"You left some distinctive energy on my door young one. That was a trap, and now you won't be able to escape!" Bonnie looked indifferent, there was a way to reverse a binding spell like this. But she didn't know it, this one wasn't like the spell she put on here house. It was much more advanced. She would have to fight her way out of this house, and she _might _have to kill the witch.

"My name is Shanna Kennedy. I am a powerful, and far experienced witch! I work to rid this world of the disgusting Vampires and foolish traitorous Witches that work with them,"

Bonnie reveals her self smiling. She walks over to Shanna who was now looking normal, "You're nothing more than a willful puppet..Shanna," Bonnie said strongly.

"The Arbitrator works for me! I Just handle my own dirty work,"

"That's bull. They pay you, and you _have _to sit here in your over sized house waiting for your blood money!" she bit getting closer to Shanna.

"Who the wicked hell are you anyway?"

"Bonnie is all you need to know." Bonnie splayed her fingers and brought the ceiling down on Shanna.

"You just made a fatal mistake."

"Oh, that was far from a mistake." she levitated a cluster of random objects and slammed them into Shanna pinning her down. Bonnie wanted a little distance between them to try and do a more advanced spell, so she ran over in the second part of the basement. Elijah had gotten back to the door for the basement, he pulled on the knob and was thrown back over the banister and paralyzed in place.

Shanna got up when Bonnie let her bind go. A couple guards came down and pointed their weapons at Bonnie, she easily tossed them and the guards over to walls and froze them to it.

"Ok. Looks like the young witch has a few tricks up her small sleeve. Nothing I can't handle." She made the stone of the walls turn into beams of moving blocks. She moved one that was in the threshold of the second basement, another from the wall way back in the third, and one from Bonnie's right. Bonnie moved out each beam's way, tumbling and rolling she jumped over one and away from Shanna's view.

Her mind went blank as to what spell to cast, what good spell to use. She was up against the wall as one beam pushed past her face, she moved out of the way and back. Shanna round the corner making the beams more numerous, Bonnie kept dodging them but she needed to rest. She stopped and threw the ground up her self, "So that's how you do that." And ran into a room with rows of wine barrels. Shanna came running in hands out, Bonnie was behind the third row, taking a breather. Shanna was quietly and cautiously pointing her hands around looking and moving like a detective would.

Catching enough wind Bonnie runs to the fifth one and forces it to tip over like a domino. Shanna, as a row was about to crash down, forced it back and holding it. Bonnie came running around and blasted her with a burst of magic making the row fall on her. She jogged out of the wine cellar and was met with another set of guards, again she tossed their weapons aside and blasted them out of her way.

"Where should I go?" going up the spiral stair case. The wall behind her blew out and Shanna walked out of the rubble and sent Bonnie flying out in the grand hall. She wobbled up but stood grounded again, she couldn't send Shanna flying because she would have reversed it. Bonnie felt hot as Shanna sent her flying into the kitchen, then out into the yard. She was getting angry and the heat was getting hotter her eyes was glowing, she could tell looking at the light it bounce off the ground. The moon was up in the sky almost sparkling, it was so bright, she felt a wave of energy wash over her as she dug her hands into the soil. The Earth was vibrating against her touch, _Shanna _had made the fatal mistake.

She was behind Bonnie ready to stomp on her when Bonnie turned around and looked at her. Shanna backed away looking slightly fearful, "No way. This can't be true..." but she snapped back to a mean face. Bonnie stood in her place as the aura began to appear around her, small. Shanna charged at her and Bonnie stuck a hand out in front and lifted Shanna off the ground.

"Let's play a round of ping pong." She took her other hand and twisted it up making the dirt beneath them fly up into balls. Bonnie moved one ball in front of Shanna and another behind her moving a flailing Shanna to the middle and positioning the balls right. She flipped her wrist and smashed the balls into Shanna repeatedly making her body thrust violently back and forwards.

She crashed Shanna to the ground hard and raised her up again. She flung her over into a tree making it almost break, "You killed those people. Witches and vampires. You thought they were the traitors, but you did it solely for the money." Bonnie said starting to levitate.

Shanna rolled onto her back coughing up a little blood, "And I'd do it again...in an instance! See, witches like you are enablers. Instead of helping humanity you help the enemy," sitting up barely.

"Don't talk to me like you're fighting for good. You're only fighting for greed and you try justifying that by saying how you're on the side of humans. You are insane, so guess what? I won't kill you, but I will lock you in a prison of your own dementedness." Bonnie floated over to Shanna binding her in place. A group of guards came shooting at her in the distance, a bullet grazed Bonnie almost taking her out of concentration. She whipped her head back and screamed sending a echo of loud, screeching sound waves at them and sent them fly far.

She turned her attention back to Shanna who was trying to reverse Bonnie's power on her. Bonnie threw her down, _"Moon Witch! It's not possible." _Shanna mumbled short of breath, "I guess you're the Autumn witch. I've seen what you've done." Bonnie, as her left arm started to bleed, held her hand out and closed it but in a crushing manner. Shanna couldn't move from this magical vice grip, Bonnie floated over close to her face. She looked Shanna in the eyes and started chanting fast, she grabbed Shanna's face and kept her eyes open as Shanna's eyes began to turn red. Bonnie floated backwards and landed on the ground, she then let Shanna fall to the ground. Her eyes, the pupils and irises, were red.

Bonnie walked over, grabbed her chin and pulled her up, "You will forever stay locked in the torment you inflicted on others. The innocent you killed." and pushed her back down. Bonnie walked around to the front of the mansion and bent the gates out of her way. It was 10:18 p.m. and she began walking back into town, arm bleeding but feeling a weight lifted from her shoulder.

Elijah could get up again, he tried the door and the spell was broken. He sped through the basement seeing walls destroyed and guards thrown about. He speeds up the stairs and notes the blown out wall, he goes up to the grand hall and he sees the door to the kitchen ripped away. He goes in and the back door is open, "Her." he sped over to Shanna and all she is, is motionless and redden eyes. He looks around worried.

"Where's the young woman!" he yanks her up and shakes her. She never responds but mumbles incoherently, he drops her and looks around the large yard, "If you are dead, then Elena will hate me. I couldn't forgive myself." he runs to the front of the house and sees the gates squeezed back like an accordion.

"She got away! She could be on her way back to the house." he ran off fast, and since it was night time there weren't a lot of people out, so he let speed running loose. Rebekah had drove Kol all the way back to the mansion they had in Mystic Falls, she layed him down on a white couch and sat on the floor beside him. He sat up and gasped like his lungs had filled with air.

"Rebekah?" he looked confused and looked around. She sat on her knees, "What the hell happened? Why are we back here?" and she only looked, but gave him a face of relief. Oh the story she was going to tell him.

Bonnie was back at the house. She approached the door and went right up to Rebekah's room, she grabbed her grimoire off the dresser and looked at one page, "Yup. I did that right." and she walked back down to the first floor. Elijah came running through the door and stopped at her, "Are you ok?" he yelled checking her out, "Yeah. What the hell happened with you?" his eyes went straight to her wound, "I was paralyzed, I tried going through the door but when I touched it, I was sent flying over the rail. I wish I could have helped," she looked at the basement door, "I'm coming back for him whether you like it or not," he looked in her eyes, "I know. Now let me dress your wound." and she humored him.

She was all cleaned and bandaged up. She left the house and went on her way back to the shelter, _"I'll return for you babe." _and walked on.

Damon was sitting in Black Ice drinking. Why was it that every time she whaled in to him, it actually hurt? _"She's not suppose to go hard on us like that. Not Bonnie of all people." _he sat thinking as he twirled the last drop of alcohol around the cup. And where the the hell was Abby and her Dad in all this? Did she even communicate with them or what? How was she able to go and run off all those months ago anyway? He looked around angrily before long he got up and left the bar.

Bonnie was clutching her book tight, the wind had picked up and she was shivering. She hoped it all worked out with Kol, and that he was safely away, now it would be Klaus' turn. She got back to the shelter, the lights were out in the sleeping area, she got over to her spot took her boots off and went right to bed.

"Are you serious? All that happened, to _me_?" Kol said jumping up hands on his chest.

"Yes. Who the hell was Shanna to you anyway?" standing up now as well.

"I don't even recall. I did kill her cousin though,"

"How...wait you killed who?" she yelled.

"I killed Veronica McDennis. Yes,"

"Kol! She, Shanna, was going to kill you because of that! Do you even feel remorse?" bending forward.

"No. Not really, I'm sure you and the other two dealt with her right?" taking his dirty shirt from out his pants.

"Not Nik. Me, Elijah, and Bonnie did though. We got you out of her mansion,"

"Wow the witch helped but not Klaus?"

"He couldn't. Elijah attacked him, had him daggered, and put him in the basement,"

"Was I with him at one point?"

"Yeah,"

"The hell Elijah? So what happened to Bonnie?"

"I don't know. The last I saw of her was running down the stairs,"

"You _left _her there?" he screamed.

"I didn't want to! But Elijah insisted we get you away first and then go back for her. I believe he went back for her though,"

"Do you really?"

"Kind of," looking at the floor not really positive.

"So we're back in the Falls?"

"Yup."

"Mmm." they go and sit back on a bench and look towards the front door. Elijah himself was on his way back there since he knew it was the most recognizable place to take Kol.

1:05a.m.

At Elena's, her, Caroline, and Jeremy were standing at the kitchen counter. They were looking through what looked like a diary but the information in it was just dates and names.

"What are you looking for?" Jeremy asked throwing a baseball between his hands.

"Nothing really. Just looking through a book I found at school," she closed it up and went to the couch.

"It looked pretty interesting according to your face. But whatever, so hear from Elijah any?"

"You still in love with Bonnie, Jer?" Elena asked out of the blue.

"What? I, I still, I want her to be safe. But I'm more concerned about you. You seem like you're still struggling-like that second week of your turn,"

"I'm waaaay better than I was then. Besides, at least I didn't end up like Vicky," she said not realizing it still hurt him to think about that.

"I can't believe you just said that! Wow Elena." and he walks up the steps.

"Jeremy! I didn't mean it like _that_! Jer? I really didn't mean that,"

"Okaaay. Well, that sucked. Uh, so you gonna be ok over here?"

"Yeah, I need to take a couple days off from the Boarding house anyway."

"See you tomorrow!" and to that Caroline leaves.

"Yeah ok. _Yeah right, see you Wednesday." _Elena thought, she crashed on the couch for the night.

The next day, Tuesday, Bonnie awoke to the single smell of apple cinnamon oatmeal. She washed up and brushed her teeth, changed into a loose t shirt and jeans. She grabbed her grimoire and went over to the serving area for a bowl of the Oatmeal. She took the cereal over to a table and sat eating it, CJ came and took a chair on her left side. He watched as she spooned the mush of oats into her mouth. Lips sliding from the spoon.

"Can I help you?" she asked looking at him.

"Not this second. Hey what's in that book that keeps your attention so habitually?"

"Nothing you'd understand,"

"Cause it's what? None of my business?" he tries tugging it from her grasp.

"Bingo, now, stop that before you get hurt," turning away from him still reaching.

"Ya' know Bennett-there's a lot I do understand, a lot you don't know about me," cryptic much.

"Exactly, I don't know you nor am I trying to. But I guess it's my fault not telling you that I'm spoken for," his eyes dropped.

"Really? That's too bad, I'm real fun. But, if you find your self single. I'll be here."

"I bet." and Bonnie walked out the shelter. He went over to her cot and picked her bag up.

Bonnie had a feeling in her stomach to go and see Elijah, well the house really. When she arrived and knocked nothing happened, "If he's not here, and he left Klaus in the basement..." she said out loud anxiously, voice shaking.

She made the door open and sat her grimoire on a bench in the hall and went rushing down the basement stairs. It was still there! "Oh my god! He left you here, on purpose?" she was racked with emotions.

Elena had skipped school and drove to Jamesville using the brothers car. She had drove all the way to the house, upon getting out she enters shocked they didn't lock the door to the house. Her steps were so light you wouldn't be able to hear them from down below, she sees a book on the bench and picks it up, "Is this Bonnie's grimoire? It smells like her in here." sits it back down on the bench, she goes into the living-room and looks around.

Bonnie flings open the coffin door hands shaking. She looks at the daggers, one was right in his stomach, and the other was deep, deep, down in his chest; half the handle was visible. She calmed down about to free her hybrid from his dagger prison, she grabs the one in his stomach and easily pulls it out.

Elena comes out of the kitchen and stops at the basement door, "I should look down here in case."

Bonnie is barely able to grab the second deeper one. She pulls it a whole two inches out, his blood made it a little slippery now, _"Maybe I should use some magic? No! I can do this without my magic!"_ she thought shaking her wrists out. She caught grip to it some more and held on to the coffin for leverage. It slid some more.

Elena opened the door and started descending the stairs. Bonnie kept pulling and it flew out jerking her back. The dagger flew pass Elena's face sticking in the wall, now it was waiting time.

Bonnie was standing over the coffin close to his face, "BONNIE!" Elena screamed running up to her but looking confused.

She turned around deadpan, "Elena,"

"What are you doing here? And, are you undaggering Klaus?" she screamed.

"Do you see the daggers?"

"Why would you do that? I'm like this _because of him_. Jenna's dead _because_ of HIM!" she sneered walking slowly over to the end of the coffin, "Don't you care about any of that and the pain he's caused us? How can you be so brainwashed?"

"You are deeply over stepping your bounds with me. Like I told your obnoxious Damon, I am in love. IN, LOVE with Klaus-" he began to twitch. Elena turned her head to the side and down but still looking at her with eyes.

"-he loves me too. And I hate, deeply, that all of this happened to you Elena. Hell my mother is a vampire now, and my grandmother is dead because of you, through Stefan! But, I can't. I can't do it with you anymore Elena you or the others. You're so in denial of the VERY real fact, that I _chose _to be _with_ Klaus. You don't get it cause you refuse to,"

"You can't be in love with him Bonnie, he's a monster!" she kept pressing.

"Let's seeeee..how many people have Damon killed for the hell of it? Or Stefan?" Elena got imposingly close to Bonnie but Bonnie stood unflinching.

"Don't, dare, bring Stefan into this when you know! Klaus triggered him. And Damon? That's, he's-" Bonnie put her finger up, Klaus was stirring more.

"He has murdered and yet, you love _him_ _too_. You were just about to excuse it,"

"And you as well," dry.

"I guess I am. Maybe I'm horrible for it. But, I won't forget what he has done, ever; I do care about the pain it's caused. And even though I try not to condone killing-it's a part of his past and present, and I have to live with it. I love him too much to not give him a chance, like you did with them.

And for what it's worth, I am no saint, by far Elena. So I won't throw stones at you because you're in love with the two brothers. I just want the same courtesy and understanding from you all," looking at Elena with a compassionate stare.

"I just don't see it with Klaus. Sorry," He sat up and startled the two. Bonnie whipped her head over to him as his eyes locked immediately to hers, "And I don't quite care if you never do," getting out of the coffin. Bonnie eye's wailed up and she walked slowly over to him placing her hands on his face, _"Bonnie."_ he whispered to her crying face as he caressed her cheek and pulled her closer. She cried into his chest aching, and hurting for this moment, the chance to feel him like this again.

"So, what? You're really with him? You're done with us?" Klaus gave her a crazed look as Bonnie took her wet face from Klaus' reluctant hold, "I've _been _done with you all, that very night we 'talked' I was done. But you weren't, that's why you're here now! You can't leave me alone because you think this is a farce, a fluke," she pulled away from a smirking hybrid, "Wake. Up. Elena! It's not, it's real!"

"Okay. Then good luck, I guess. I hope he's worth it, and I'll leave you alone." and she runs out the basement, soon you could hear the tires screech outside. She turned back to Klaus and hugged him looking up, _"You are worth it everyday," _hands resting on his back, "And you my love; are worth every, single, sacrifice ever." he breathed lips tickling her ears.

They took a moment for each other and stood there embraced.

1:01 p.m.

The two reunited lovers emerged from the basement as layed back and warm with each other anew. Bonnie grabbed her grimoire from the bench and stuck her hand out for Klaus, "I have so much. To tell you," he gripped her hand and brought it up to his lips, "Oh I'm sure I've missed the fireworks." and he kissed her hand, "Some of it is unnerving though," he looked at her concerned, "If you don't want to recall? You don't have to," she looked at her hands, "No, it's alright. You need to hear it." he kisses her, "Start from the top." they left the house and she began to tell him of everything that happened since last Friday, walking down the street.

At the mansion with the siblings, Elijah knew Bonnie would release his brother; she kept her promises. He'd have a long conversation with Niklaus whenever he popped by, not to mention the long drawn out one he had with Kol. But besides the obvious and pending, what and who is the Arbitrator? Why did they want to wipe out Vampires and Witches? looking through Isaiah's files may hold a clue or two.

Damon didn't like it when the witch admonished him, not lately at least. But he was more overwhelmed by Bonnie's admission; she was in love with Klaus. The same Niklaus Mikaelson that almost killed her, the douche that killed Andy, the very same that sacrificed Elena for his own gains, and the same that killed his own family. How can she love _him_? And love him without a second thought? _"Ha! Witches...he's a fucking witch charmer." _he thought waiting in line at a shop.

As he's walking out the stores he notices their car driving by, "What the...hell?" he yells and runs in the direction it's going. The vehicle rounds the corner and stops he comes up on the door ready to snatch the bastard out that had the nerve to take their car, but it was Elena.

"What hell are you doing here Elena?" he spat hand on her arm, "I went to see Bonnie," he laughed, "Yeah and how'd that check out for you?" Elena looked back then at him again, "She's-she undaggered Klaus," he looks at her not surprised, "Yeah, well," looking indifferent, "She can't love him Damon. It's, it's crazy. It just doesn't make any sense with her," shaking her head, head to the ground. He lifts her chin up, "I know. As no nonsense as she is, you'd think she'd have nothing to do with him. Hell I _still _don't get it either." she hugged him and rested her head against his chest. He was taken a back with this and didn't know how to respond, so he hugged her back.

"She said she was done with us Damon. She's done with _me_," he smoothed back her hair and sat his chin on her head, "Yeah. She made that clear to me yesterday too." they stood.

After telling Klaus of all he missed, she found, like she'd assume, him angry. They were right outside the shelter when when he stopped head slightly down. She walked over to him and rubbed his shoulders, "I barely feel sorry for that witch. But, I am going to have a special talk with Elijah when I get back to Mystic Falls," Bonnie places a hand on his chest, "I'll be coming with you," he smiles as she pulls away and goes in the shelter, "You've been living _here_?" he asked repulsed, walking right behind her and pointing to the ground.

"Yeah, I didn't have any other place to stay here in town," looking, "Ugh! I'm sorry. I'm should have bought you an apartment or something way before that confrontation," looking around at the somewhat emptier than usual shelter. She walks back over to him and grabs his hand, "It's okay Klaus! I've been good so far, they've fed us pretty well and were nice. I couldn't complain about the place if you payed me," he still looked put off, "Still, I want you to have your own space," he said continuing to look around noticing a guy looking them, "You mean _our_ own space? Like we had at the cabin?" she, smiling, "Yes..." he returned a grin and kissed her neck.

"I have to go and find _us, _something. I'll be back here to pick you up?" looking at her with a happy face, "Yeah, ok!" the hybrid left and she walked over to her cot. Her grin dropped when she sees her clothes spilled out on the floor, "Cylus." she bitterly rumbles. She cleans it up and makes sure nothing's missing; it wasn't but she still felt violated.

CJ swaggers over arms folded and smirking, "You did this didn't you?" she asked looking at her bag. He rests a foot on the wall leaning, "Maybe. Hey, was that blonde guy your boyfriend?" she says nothing, "Guess that's a yes. Bonnie," she cuts him a strong glance folding the cot in half, "You went through my stuff to find my name out?" he walks closer to her, "Well. You wouldn't tell me," pressing his chest against hers, "You need to back up." he chuckles, backing up and brushing the tip of his nose with his thumb.

"Bonnie Bennett. Wow, a Bennett witch. I heard of your grandmother Sheila, yeaaahhh...that's why you hold that book so close. It's a spell book isn't?" he pointed looking. How the hell did he know of her Grams? There's more, and more unfolding about Jamesville that kept revealing its self to her, it seemed. She grimaced and took her stuff over to an empty table.

"I dunno how you heard about my grandmother, but I know you need to mind your business and stay away from me," sitting her things down, "Okay, okay. I'll leave you be, but we may be runnin' into each other more often than not," backing up to the exit, "Again. We'll see." and she gripped her grimoire and pressed it to her chest.

"Grandma..." whispering.

Her last day at the shelter, they were serving cup noodles, iced tea, and muffins. As she was getting the food reaching for a paper cup of tea, she brushed hands with a pale woman.

"Oh sorry you go ahead," Bonnie said smiling and gesturing her to take a cup first, "Oh no you fir-wait! Hey you're the one who almost passed on the road that day!" she screamed, "Kendra?" she said looking, well squinting at her, "Yeah! How've you been since then?" Bonnie remembered fully, "I've been...doing. But hey, thanks again for that bottle of water, it was a life saver that day," Kendra shook her head, "It's no skin off neck. I never got your name?" Bonnie slapped her forehead, "Duh! Sorry, my name's Bonnie Bennett!" hand out at her. Kendra's eyes grew big and she stepped back a little.

"Oh my god..._you're_ Bonnie..." like bricks dropped on her, "Wh-what do you mean _you're_? What have you heard about me?" looking dread faced. Kendra waved her arms out suggesting a misunderstanding, "NO, no. I, I met your friends in Mystic Falls. They wanted me to locate you cause they said you were in danger. We were cool at first but then the one girl..." she looked down like she was in angry pain, "Elena?" Bonnie said. Kendra snapped her head up, "YES! She just got so-I dunno, but I left them alone. I mean I knew you were ok the minute I felt that fantastic, yet deadly energy of yours," she said as they walked over to the table Bonnie was sitting at, "Yeah, they bring that out in you. But I didn't know it could last that long," sipping her tea, "Apparently. I guess it depends on your experience level too," biting on the muffin, "How experienced are you?" Bonnie asked, "I've been a practicing witch since I was fifteen," Bonnie looked embarrassed, "Wow, I just started going on four years now," Kendra almost choked, "And you're already emitting that kind of energy?" Bonnie looked alarmed, "I take it I'm not suppose to," Kendra shook her head but laughed, "Wow, you're kinda awesome, I'm mildly jealous!" she smiled, "Don't be, I'm a freak of nature," Kendra grabbed her hand, "We are nature!" and they laughed.

"Why'd you help them out of the blue?" Bonnie.

"They looked and sounded distressed, like they _really really_ needed the help. So I chimed in, I just like to help those that are in need cause I'd want the same for me." Kendra explains. They went on and chatted up on witch craft and other matters.

Bonnie was on her way to making a new friend.

_-_-_

It was now 4:22p.m. Klaus was looking around for lease in the town. He wanted something nice and cozy, but not too traditional in case she wanted a more modern look. He arrived at this one flat that had a traditional look to it, it was all white outside with a neo colonial feel to it. the office was just across the street. He walks in as a few people are sitting at their desks working and making calls. A lady wearing a power suit waves him back to her, he walks all the way to the back of the small office space and the woman, who's on the phone gestures for him to take a seat. Klaus sits and waits as the woman wraps up her call.

"Hi! Welcome to Caine Property, I'm Janice Grey, what can I assist you with today Mr...?" chipper.

"Mikaelson," he states.

"Mr. Mikaelson," and she takes out a pen and paper.

"It's not spelled M-I-C-H," Klaus added.

"Oh, how is it spelled?" looking.

"M-I-K-A-E-L-S-O-N," spelling.

"That's a different way of spelling it,"

"I'm Scandinavian," looking at her pen.

"But, you sound British?" scrunched face.

"My family moved around a lot. Anyway, I came in here to possibly take a look at your flat across the street?" bringing it back around.

"Oh sorry. Yes, I can give you a look around right now?" standing up.

"That would be good." and he gets up as she plucks her trench coat from a rack.

He follows behind her. Janice stops at the glass door and beholds a serious down pour outside. She walks over to a long cylinder container that had umbrellas in it. Her coworker jumps up and looks out her windows, "Wow it's gonna be a wet lunch break today Janice!" and Janice wide eyes her, "No kidding. Looks like it's microwave soup for me." and she opens the door bracing for the buckets of rain to come crashing down.

Klaus sighs as she finally goes out, she holds the door open, "You'll get soaked, here come stand under here with me." he obliges and they're now walking across the street. She takes out a bronze square key and opens the door, they get in and Klaus is already looking around as Janice is shaking the water droplets from the umbrella. She rests it against the wall and clanks her heels into the living room.

"This place is great for a small family, a bachelor, or a college roommate situation," she, taking her coat off laying it on a couch.

"Or, a young couple?" he added.

"Oh yes! A young couple indeed!" looking at his hand.

"This place comes furnished?" now looking in a small dining room.

"As you can see there are a somethings here like this couch that has been put in here. But you may want to buy a little more furniture, though all the things you'll need; like the refrigerator, stove, and so on are furnished already,"

"Okay, good." he said now moving to go upstairs. There he found four rooms, he walked in the first, no bathroom. He went in the second, slightly bigger than the first but still no bathroom. He turned a corner and two rooms were opposite each other, he went in the right and it was even bigger than the last, but with a small bathroom.

"What are you looking for?" Janice asked as she caught up with him,"Bathrooms,"

"There is one in the hall right across the first room. But there's a large roomy one in the master bedroom," he looks and points left, she shakes her head.

He goes in, her behind, and it was a master bed indeed; nice and roomy. The room was lux and wide, there was no carpet only hardwood polished floors. He wanted to speed over to the bathroom but walked instead looking back at Janice. He enters and smiles at the old Greek style bathroom decorated in fine white marble. The walls tiles were a small rectangular pattern and there was a large gold plated chandelier hanging above. He walked over to the shower that could fit at least four, with a Kohler made overhead shower, Janice came and turned it on, "Nice messaging flow for those aching muscles."

_"Bonnie, she might like this."_ he thought now looking at the tub. Oh that sexy tub, "This tub has jet streamers built into the walls of the tub like a jacuzzi. It's large and wide enough for three, and makes for a very romantic evening for two!" she smiled turning the tub on. It bubbled and steamed, Klaus found himself sold on this room alone thinking of the things it might bring.

"Okay, I like what I've seen so far. But I need to consult with my woman first,"

"She sounds lucky! But sure, here's the keys to the flat if you want to show her." handing them over.

"Thank you I most likely will show her, her more appropriate home." and they march back down to the first floor. Still raining outside she shakes his hand in the foyer and props the umbrella back open walking out and crossing the street. He enters the rain and locks the door behind him. He gets out of view and speeds off around the corner.

Bonnie and Kendra wrap up their lunch still chatting.

"So why are you here Kendra?"putting her muffin paper in her noddle cup.

"Got no place to go," wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"Hey, this might be strange and a little out of place for me, but you should stay with me and my boyfriend!" she offered.

"Oh no that's ok, I can stay here it's no big deal!" looking at the table.

"No, it's okay, you can stay with us!"

"Are you sure? You don't know me that well yet," she cautioned.

"Yes. I can usually tell when someone's bad news. I don't get that from you,"

"Wow, thanks! Uh, I won't be a problem though, I really kinda keep to myself. Not really a disturber," taking her jacket from the chair back.

"That's fine, I don't really bother people much either. So you're cool." downing a another cup of tea.

"This is gonna be awesome..." she last said before running to the bathroom.

Everyone was over at Elena's, a little worried that she didn't show up for school today. Jeremy felt guilty for storming off last night as she was talking to him, so as everyone was talking he was just quiet.

"I didn't make much of anything because I thought she used my car to get to school!" Stefan yelling.

"Well she told me she'd see me at school yesterday so I didn't think I wouldn't see her," Caroline said.

"Calm down Stefan she's probably alright," Tyler speaking.

"Maybe...but still, I still need to train her. We haven't really been able to because she's been so angsty, so it's been difficult getting her out frequently to teach her the essentials. But maybe now that we're going to school again it'll be possible," he ranted.

"Yeah, we'll help you out with her. I'm sure she's in Jamesville though," Caroline.

"You think so?" Jeremy spoke up.

"Yeah, she probably ditched to go see Bonnie now that I thi-" the door to the front swings open, revealing Damon and Elena. She had looked like she'd been crying some, Stefan rushes over to her and hugs her side looking at her.

"Elena? You ok? We've been worried,"

"Yeah I'm fine," Damon went into the kitchen and washed his hands.

"What happened? You look like you were crying," Jeremy said walking over from the couch.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just still, the senses you know..." she lied.

"No, that's not it. Something happened, did you see Bonnie?" he went on.

"Why are you asking questions? I said I'm fine!" she sped up to her room and closed her door.

"What did I do?" Jeremy.

"Something happened with Bonnie," Stefan. He looks at Damon and goes over to him, "What happened?"

"Beats me. I found her that way," he lied.

"Were you looking for Bonnie too?" Caroline asked.

"Nope, I saw our car and I went to go kick to guy's ass that took it. But it was Elena,"

"And she didn't tell you why she's the way she is now?"

"No, anyway like she said. It's the senses," and he walks out the house.

"I dunno, he's not telling us the something. If she did see Bonnie, something must've happened," Stefan theorized.

"You wanna go find out?" asked Tyler and Caroline agreeing.

"Not right now. But later." and he closed the front door.

Now 6:10p.m. Klaus had arrived back at the shelter. He saw Bonnie sitting with some other female and quickly walks over, "And who might this be?" he said smiling hands behind him, "Oh hey! Klaus this is Kendra Avery. _She's a witch too_," she whispered last. He sits himself down and sets the key on the table, Bonnie spots it as his attention is on the Kendra, "You move fast. Is this for the place?" looking at the key in her hand and then at him.

"Well, it's a place I'm looking at that I do want to show you?" he shifted in his seat to her smiling. Kendra observed how warm and comfortable with each other they were.

"Awwww!" she said in a warm and fuzzy way. They snapped their head to her eyes big and innocent, "Did you two _just_ meet?" he asked with one brow raised.

"We got better acquainted. She was the one I told you about who gave me a bottle of water on the roadside, when I went back to the cabin," he had an appreciative 'O' expression.

"Well, thank you Kendra for helping my girlfriend," he smiled.

"Oh it was nothing. She just looked like she needed a hand and I was fortunately there to help. Although it's ironic," she looked at the table top chuckling, his smile dropped in a not following look.

"What's ironic?"

"I had met her friends at a bar grill. And I was going to help them find _her_,"

"Help them find her to get away from me? Correct?" Kendra was shocked again.

"So _you're_ the evil guy who took her against her will, and was manipulating her?" rubbing her face.

"The one and only,"

"What the fuck is wrong with me? You seem decent enough?"

"I have an ugly record. But, Bonnie makes me question everything. Everything about myself..." looking at her soft and serious.

"I've killed too," she shockingly revealed as they both looked at her brows up.

"Yup. I was 17 and part of a coven. As part of initiation, I had to kill about six new vamps. Then I had to kill two humans, I haven't gotten over it yet. It still torments me, but on a more happier note, you two are definitely in love with each other!" looking bright again.

"Thank you. But, I'm sorry to hear that, it's horrible. You couldn't get out of that kind initiation?" Bonnie asked leaning forward.

"No, I was young and impressionable. But if I _had_ refused, they would have killed me because I knew about them and what they did with new members," licking her bottom lip. Klaus looked sympathetic he knew about being forced to do things you didn't want to do.

"I'm sorry to keep this painful memory going, but who was the leader?" Kendra waved and smiled, "It's okay, it's best you know. Um, our leader was a warlock named Scott. And since it was a coven of woman, he felt it his responsibility to rule over us and set those standards," Bonnie shook her head looking down, "So what happened to this, Scott?" asked Klaus just as interested.

"I thought he'd been killed, but I later found out that a number of witches bound him and sealed him in a mortuary somewhere past this town. I think it's called Blue Ribbon, or something like that, I'm not real sure on the name, but I heard this seven months ago," looking uncomfortable.

"It hasn't been that long you were in that coven, how'd you get out?" Bonnie uneasily, "I tried attacking him. He turned everyone on me and I kept running from them until I was in the clear. I just returned when I heard about his capture, I felt it safe to come back." Bonnie got up and hugged Kendra who returned the embrace. It sounded like a hellish experience to go through, that's why Bonnie was always suspect of covens. She didn't know what would happen with others, and how having all that power combined amongst them would make one arrogant and what they'd try to do.

She didn't know how most warlocks would fair with just women, but this one experience of Kendra was unsettling. She decided to drop asking questions about her painful past and turned to Klaus, "So, what does the place look like?" she asked Klaus smiling and Kendra looked happy once again.

"I can show you if you like? Kendra's welcome to come if she wants?" he said standing up.

"I'd like that a heap." Bonnie picked her bag up and put her grimore inside it as well. They left out the shelter and down the side walk. At the mansion, Elijah had been going through some papers he got from Isaiah's house. There were stacks and stacks of files in a black tote, letters, clerical work, and such more. He came across this one paper with a list of names on them, the top of the page was blank as to what the names were listed for but it was all names:

Michael Davies

Jarret Cillian

Miranda Jeffries

Tonya Hadens

Lyke Marshals

Cynthia Kaku

David Williams

Candace Humphries

Jodine Renfro

Kelly Walker

Tevin Mcdaniels

Charlemagne Givens

Kat Jenkins

Hilda Berry

Jacob C. Pryce

Nina Adams

Kendra Avery

Dino Ferelli

Tommy Neez

Bianca Hall

Debra Zeal

Neil George

Bobby Von Bachmeir

There was another paper with names on it but the print ink was hard to make out. He did make out 'nnett' before looking through some other papers. He finally found something related to Isaiah personally, it was his employment file. In the file, it listed qualifications like physical strength, control, cognitive abilities under pressure, and so on. What really stood out in that file was the emphasis on stealth, it was mentioned ten times in his file.

There was another paper attached to the first, it had a some numbers listed by areas in Mystic Falls and Jamesville. There were two highlighted areas which were one where the Salvatores lived and smaller number areas, and one area highlighted in Jamesville where the town's hall was, well a heavy lighted area a few blocks from it. Like the other files he looked across this one it had no title or gave into what it was for.

"Maybe the first was a hit list, but what is this for?" he mumbled. Rebekah snuck up as he was concentrated in the papers. She picked one up that had a small map on it and read:

_PLOT AREA HERE; SUBJECTS TO BE SENT UNDERGROUND AND HELD INDEFINITELY._

_LEVELS ORDERED: #9875. #6904. #3347. AND DETENTION HALL #750008._

_SUBJECTS ARE DANGEROUS. USE EVERY METHOD NECESSARY TO IMMOBILIZE THEM UNTIL EXPIRATION._

Rebekah was unsure of what she was looking at. When she brought her head up from the paper Elijah grabbed it and took a look himself. She came and looked at the other scattered papers that littered the floor.

"What the hell are all of these? What is this stuff?" she asked looking at papers bending down.

"Something sinister, I feel," putting the paper he took from Rebekah. Why were all these papers just sitting around in Isaiah's basement free to find? Had he left this, 'Arbitrator' to help him in his endeavors? None of it was making any sense unorganized, but all of what he had read sounded pretty bleak.

Klaus and the two witches arrived at the flat. They walked around and took the first floor in and went up to take in the second. He caught Bonnie's hand as she and Kendra were heading into the first room and sped her back to the master bedroom.

"Holy crap this room is huge!" Bonnie yelled.

"Yes, and it could be ours if you like? Here, take look at the bathroom," walking backwards arm out. She followed and stopped dead at the door beholding the beauty of the room. She went straight to the shower and then the tub.

"This tub looks so comfortable," looking in it, Klaus comes up behind her, "It does, so what do you say?" she turned around and let his chest brush against hers.

"I'm on board,"

"I knew you'd be sold on the bathroom. Now we'll just have to get furniture," happily.

"I wish I still had that spell to manifest things though." she said rubbing her arm and looking at the walls.

"That's fine, we're loaded. You and your friend can do all the shopping." and the two exited the rooms.

Stefan and the gang was getting ready to leave for Jamesville. He checked on Elena who was looking through that diary again, "Hey whatcha reading?" walking over to her bed, "Nothing," and she put the diary in her nightstand, "Okay, well are you alright?" she sat on the edge of her bed and looked at him, "I'm fine. I didn't mean to just walk off like that, I'm just angry and sad because Bonnie.." and she stopped and looked at the floor, "Bonnie what?" he said perked and now sitting next to her.

"She. I saw her release Klaus, she then told me off talking about how she's in love with him and that she chose to be with him. It was just a lot she was saying and I was overwhelmed by the _in love_ part. So I kinda took it out on you all, I'm just really confused." she poured. Stefan sat back in shock and couldn't keep still after all that. She stood up and smiled at him as he raised to his feet.

"She said she was in love with him? That's, not true right?"

"As much as I want to believe the opposite, yes she made it clear to me that it was a _choice_ she made," hands on hips.

"He didn't say or do anythin-"

"Nope. She _wants _to be with him! That's crazy isn't? But that's not all, she's through with us, all of us. Done," she added and Jeremy listened in feeling a lost in him outside her door.

"Through? She doesn't want anything to do with _us_, anymore?"

"Yup!" but looking blank face and looking at the floor.

"_Bonnie _said this?" still not convinced.

"Yes Stefan, Bonnie Bennett my best friend said that,"

"Well I guess we don't have to go over there and confront her," he sighed and put his hand on his head, "But maybe we can try talking some sense into her?"

"You know, after what happened with Klaus at the cabin, and her abilities getting stronger, I don't know if I want to do anymore confronting with them. It hasn't and probably will never work. I guess she really is in love with that jerk, so I told her I'd leave her alone and I will. I'm just hurt she ended our friendship and that we probably won't see each other again." she ranted. He walked over and hugged and kissed her.

"It's ok, you can survive without her, you've done it thus far. We can look out for you Elena like we always have. If Bonnie's decided not to see us anymore then, I guess that's how it's gonna be. We just get on with it,"

"Yeah," hugged up on him.

"So what do you want to do tonight?"

"Let's just stay in and talk."

"Ok." and they came towards the door just as Jeremy made it halfway down the stairs. His solemn disposition came back and he felt like taking a walk to clear his head of the A-bomb he had heard just being discussed. Why did this happen and could it hurt any more worse than it did?

_"She's in love with Klaus on purpose? How did that happen?"_ Jeremy thought as he walked down the sidewalk. In the distance as he strolled he saw Damon walking towards him, when he caught up he started walking with the young Gilbert.

He couldn't believe what he had heard, "What's wrong with you?" asked Damon.

"I heard something disturbing," hands in jogging pants pocket.

"Is it regarding a certain witch we know?" looking at the sky.

"Yes," barely.

"And a hybrid?"

"...Yeah,"

"Mmm, split your mind in half, didn't it?"

"It's in pieces. I don't see, I don't get how, why? How could...I can't," he stuttered and rambled.

"Shhh, I know Elena didn't tell you so I'm guessing you overheard?"

"Yes,"

"Well between you, me, her and Stefan, we're all shocked and dumbfounded. She's been laying into us pretty hard and it's been very. Hard to swallow," he stopped looking at Jeremy soft and understanding.

"How'd he get her to fall in love with him? I thought she'd still have feelings for me?" he asked as if Damon would know.

"Women are a fickle bunch. They fall in love with any guy who says a few pretty words to em' and boom...their hooked!" frustratedly. Jeremy smirks taking his hands out his pockets, "Is that why they get in bed with you? Or are you just dripping with poetic fervor?" he snarked, "Shut up, I admit I'm an asshole but. I'm just not the 'lovable' type and all that crap," air quoting, "Try not being an asshole, besides Elena's in love with you too," Damon looks at him with incredulity, "Nope. My baby bro's got her heart," he stretched, "What we want, we can't have." Damon looks and nods, "At least you _had_ Bonnie. But true-er words, have never been spoken." and they rounded a corner.

8p.m.

Klaus went back to the office, and to Janice. The office was hour away from closing, and Janice came up to him and, "So how'd your girlfriend like it?" getting her purse from atop her desk, "She highly approved. We'll take it,"

"Good you can just send a payment in tomorrow, okay?" smiling.

"That is doable. You shall have your payment at 3p.m." he walked out over to the flat, and over to the two waiting witches, "So where are we going?" Kendra asked, "Tonight I want us to stay at a Hotel until I make the payment. Then you two can go and get some furniture. It's all precautionary."

"Oh okay, I'm cool with that. Room service! Hey, there's a nice one called Lexingbells on Williams street?" Kendra noted.

"Then, that's where we shall stay!" Klaus affirmed and they went on down to Williams street.

Elijah and Rebekah were compiling and reordering the papers in organization. They put them in order by dates, page numbers that matched paragraphs, and other methods of such. Elijah came across another map, but this time it was a relatively large map. It had the whole state of Virginia marked up in different color codes. There was no legend to make out what it was about or for, "This is a very clandestine group. They must have a need to know method of operating." Elijah spoke holding up the map. Rebekah reached for it as Kol dropped in and sat down between the two.

"What are we looking at?"

"Files. Something's going on with a group called The Arbitrator," said Elijah.

"Arbitrator eh? I think I loosely heard of them. But I was too preoccupied with this one delectable girl to get much info,"

"Oh, well thank you for sharing that Kol. It was a real help!" Rebekah sarcastically.

"Whatever,"

"Look, we need to warn Niklaus, Bonnie, and her friends," Elijah looking.

"If he doesn't snatch your face off first!" Kol said grinning.

"I can handle that so long as we all go unharmed,"

"Wow, you're dripping with concern again? Where'd this Elijah come back from?"

"Shut up and go through the papers." and they continued flipping through them on into the evening.

Damon and Jeremy parted when they circled the block. Jeremy got back in the house and saw something in the distance. He got closer to it and it was a figure, "Who is that?" he asked the dark figure. It walked out of the shadows, "Hey Jeremy."

"Alaric?"


	11. The Wind Blows And The Sky Shudders

_**A/N: Sorry for the unintended and lengthy hiatus, it's very difficult getting to a place with a connection, and it almost gave me a bit of writers block. But anyway, I feel like I owe you all at least three or five chapters, so what Imma do is, I'm going to give you all this stand-alone chapter first, and then these next ones in parts in One Whole chapter. **_

_**And brace yourselves because y'all know how long the chaps are when I write em' but, uh yes, the chapters that would have been solo chapters will be in one chapter but in parts-hope that's not confusing (my silly self lol) enjoy this chapter and then get ready for the parts,(and thanks for the follows, favs, and reviews they help! So keep em comin' you can get around to it) when I'm done writing them and firguring them out. Hope you all are having a great year so far-I know... i'm late saying it.**_

_**Thanks for being soooo very patient with me and my (late, late, late) updates thanks a bill, [and those that's been with me from the start thanks a lot] hope you are still interested. If not, can't blame ya'….**_

-The Wind Blows and The Sky Shudders- chapter 11-

Wednesday arrived with a calm and quiet mood. Klaus, Bonnie, and Kendra were all knocked out in the suite they were sharing. Bonnie was wrapped up on Klaus' back as he had her thighs. High schools were closed for a development day thing, leaving it to make for a very lax day. Damon was at his hotel surrounded by quests from the night before all lying around him, waking to wash. He threw them out and got dressed; he left out and onward to Black Ice.

Bonnie had gotten up first. She sat at the edge of the bed and gazed on at her sleeping hybrid. Now that she had him back with her she couldn't help but feel this sexual urgency flow through her. The night of that confrontation she pleased him with some release but she refused him, because then, she just wasn't ready at all-she still had reservations with Klaus. But now she didn't feel so abstinent, all that yearn and hurt for him made her want him badly in the physical way.

So she would give herself to him soon. But she'd long continue on to torture herself until that very near day came. She got some leggings out of her bag along with a white cotton sweater, turning the shower on almost hot. She undressed out her old dirty clothes and stepped in, the warm droplets crashed against her in the best ways cleaning away all the grim and negative emotions that racked her body. Kendra had woken up and she was ordering some breakfast from room service, she popped her head in the bathroom, "What'd you like for breakfast?" you could sense the smile in her voice, "Uh, whatever you're getting...no, surprise me!" washing her hair now, "Okaaaayy." Klaus seemingly sleeping.

She finished up and began stepping out of the shower but flinching at a hybrid staring deviously at her. She covered up knowing how wanton she was feeling around him, refraining from any sexy flirting. She wrapped the large towel tightly around her form and looked up at him; he hugged her and brushed his cool lips across her warm forehead. He could feel her brows furrow, "What's wrong?" Bonnie asked head on his chest.

"Nothing, just taking in the beauty, is all." she took her hand in his and led him back into the room. Unintentionally getting dressed in front of him, he turned his head though reluctant. He sat on the edge of the bed as she finished dressing, she came and sat right next to him and cocked her head, "Go ahead and feed. If you need to," he looked at her neck first, then her, "How'd you know I was hungry?" fangs slipping out, "When you haven't fed, your eye twitches," she looked rubbing his thigh, "Really?" he stopped nibbling on his bottom lip and moved over to her neck.

"Yes, I've only noticed it three times so far but it's enough to make that assumption," hand on his chin, "Now c'mon and bite me wolf boy." he lunged gently into her carotid and wrapped his arms around her laying her back. Even that was too much for her, it made her loins tighten, and it really didn't help that she could feel how hard he was. He pulled back licking away the escaped blood from his mouth and stared at Bonnie with seduction, then looked down at his clothes and back at her, "I feel I may need to shower as well," Bonnie jokingly pinched her nose laughing, face brushing hers and hands on thighs, when a knock came on their room door.

"Bonnie! Room service! I've got a surprise for you." Bonnie hopped up and went out to the food cart Kendra was standing next to. Kendra pointed to her covered meal and smiled. Bonnie opened it and looked at Kendra, "Ew! Liver and onions?" looking at her with an uneasy stare, "You said surprise you." Bonnie shook her head, "I did. Touché." and put the lid back on. She re-ordered and ate a regular breakfast, Klaus left to go pay for the flat.

At Elena's there wasn't much to do since it was a day off. So, Stefan decided to get her out and continue to train her since they hadn't had a chance in a while. Jeremy came along for the ride but stayed in the car. Stefan continued where they left off; combat. He knew she didn't know how to fight, fight, but it should be easy to go on teaching her, since he wouldn't need to worry about harming her like he would've if she were still human.

Defense would be today's lesson: how to carefully defend your self from things like stakes, wooden bullets, and the likes. Then he'd teach her how to use those objects against foes, how to handle fighting humans like Hunters for instance and maybe some tricks if she was quick to pick up. If they had time tomorrow, he'd teach her offense.

Klaus dropped off the money at Caine property and was handed its deed. He stopped in a clothing store shortly and came right back to the hotel. Bonnie and Kendra were watching a horror film on television while he walked into the room throwing his clothes off. He needed to bathe horribly, he had been in those dirty clothes since Tuesday last. And in all his glory he walked into the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror.

"I need a shave." rubbing his chin and face close to the mirror. He stood back and saw out the corner of his eye someone standing at the door. He walked over and met them, "Taking a gander of all my person love?" beaming at Bonnie whom was looking at his face, "Mhmm," smiling. He leaned into her, "Care to join me in another rinse?" he cooed, "Soon. But not today," he stood tall again and grabbed his crotch, "Really?" looking shocked as she shook her head, "Delightful. Oh by the way, I need some olive oil," randomly, "Why?" walking to the shower turning it on, "To shave." the water rushed down him as she stood looking on uneasy, "Okay. I-I'll get right on that!" and she walked out.

Elijah and the other siblings were done organizing the first batch. It took all of that night but they had everything in some kind of order, so after they then went over it all, all they got from it was a reoccurring date:

_November 14, 2012- Mystic Falls area._

_14/11/12-Jamesville area._

_12:00 a.m. 2012 14 11-Quarry entrance._

This kept popping up on the last twenty pages of the 245 they went through. Elijah wrote the date down right along with the addage after it, "It's only the middle of October, why is this date so important?" he asked himself looking through more pages. Kol gasped and flopped down next to him with a torn off piece of paper, "Elijah." he slowly took it as he brought his eyes from a page he was looking over.

On this torn scrap was a series of numbers written in blue ink:

_DOOR 1-CODE #-4363_

_DOOR 2-CODE #-1209_

_DOOR 3-CODE #-8675_

_DOOR 4-CODE #-0010_

_LEVEL 2 ACCESS-LOWER LEVELS REQUIRE ACCESS LEVEL 4 KEYS_.

Elijah looked at Kol and back at the scrap, "Where'd you find this?" Kol slid over to the pile he stacked and organized plucking up a small stack and back over to him, "This...was paper clipped to..this last page." he handed the last sheet to him, and all that was on it was a small map with black and white pictures of doors. All the doors were large, metal, and looked like they moved up; they had numbers on each of them that matched the scrap of paper. He also noticed a key pad on the wall next to the doors.

"I wonder who got all this? It had to have been Isaiah, he must've gotten caught or found out and murdered for this." he generally spoke. Kol looked at the scrap and the doors, "What do you think these lead to?" looking at Elijah, Rebekah now looking at the paper, "Ground levels or...something of that sort. This all has to be some plan, and here I was being paranoid with our brother..." he said shaking his head, "He needs to know about this ASAP." Elijah rising up, "Wait! Look at this." Rebekah yelled frantically and holding out a paper. He walked over and grabbed it.

On this paper:

_EXTRACT TARGETS FROM LISTS 1, 3, 6, AND 11. BRING TARGETS TO PROCESSING CELL AND HOLD. AFTER PROCESSING IS COMPLETE STAMP OUT TARGETS FROM LISTS 1 AND LISTS 6. YOUR SEARCH MAY TAKE A WHILE TO UNCOVER THEM, REFER BACK TO YOUR MAPS FOR HELP._

_DROP OFF AND DISPOSE OF THEM IN THE MASS INCINERATOR LOCATED IN GROUND LEVEL 5._

SIGNED-COUNCIL MEMBER #2. _17-9-2012_

Elijah walked over to his stack and picked up that paper with all the names on it, "So this is a hit list. But I wonder how many are still alive from this list?" brows furrowed. Rebekah and Kol looked at each other with grief.

Bonnie ordered a bottle of olive oil from the kitchen, a few minutes later she went and gave Klaus the bottle who was just stepping out the shower. He smiled at her as he took hold of it, "Thank you, gorgeous," she kissed his collarbone dragging her lips from and away, "No problem." turning around. He slathered the oil on and let it sit a little while before picking up the razor.

Bonnie knew Kendra didn't have any other clothes with her because she, although wearing a different shirt, was still wearing the same pants. She went and got her bag and brought it out to the front room and sat in front of her.

"Don't take this as me trying to imply something, but do you want to borrow some of my clothes?" she offered handing Kendra a pair of jeans.

"Oh it's cool. I can just conjure some up," Bonnie looked stumped.

"Wait you know the manifestation spell? Cause I can't remember it,"

"Yeah I learned it when I was fourteen, my first. Haven't had much, so I learned that spell to get by [especially for clothes], the only thing with it is; you can only use it three times a week. Because of how badly it _can _drain you,"

"Oh, well that explains why I couldn't spawn anything else the weeks _I did_ live in that house. So fourteen huh?"

"Yeah my parents died when I was nine, horrible train accident. They tried putting me in foster care but I ran away from that shit, and been on my own since then," laying back arms under head.

"No other relatives to help you out or take care of you?" Bonnie face scrunched solemnly.

"Nope. Grandparents died decades ago, I was the only child, don't know any cousins, aunts or uncles. Parents didn't seem to deal with the rest of the family," revealing.

"No kidding," looking away, Knedra squinted,"Oh?"

"I haven't seen my family in a while either; well I don't really know them much, myself. But my Grams [and my Dad] raised me," giving Kendra.

"Did your mother die or something?" Kendra on her elbows now.

"Well, you could say that now-but she left when I was little," looking at the T.V. Klaus was standing at the door listening on.

"That sucks. So she's a vamp now?"

"Yeah, and gone again. But I can't help but feel sorry for her she wasn't turned by will. I was told that it was between my mother and I in who to save, because Klaus' brother, Elijah, had sister Rebekah corner Elena in a cave. She was going to die if they didn't kill me and my mother. But guess who Damon and Stefan chose?" Bonnie turned her head and looked at Kendra.

"Your Mom..." Bonnie bit at her lip while ruffling the bag strap, "Yup," as she stood up.

"Well, why did that even happen?" Kendra asked getting up herself, arms folded and looking pissed.

"You know about drawing from another witch's power right?"

"Oh yeah,"

"Their mother, Klaus' and his siblings, was drawing from a link from our line to kill her kids, and 'balance' nature again," air quoting.

"Kill her children? Classy bitch..." Kendra looking repulsed.

"Yeah, so that night the moon was high enough for her to draw enough power to kill them linked together. All I remembered was being attacked by Stefan, and then I found out what had happened to my mom. I was so torn up; we were getting around to talking and learning a little about each other. I had met her adopted son Jamie, we just could have been on our way to really getting to know each other, then she left but again I can't be completely mad at that. I guess,"

"That is some Grade A shit. Was there any other way they could've approached that situation?"

"You know. I guess not," walking to the room door head turned to Kendra.

"And the siblings' mother is….?"

"She's dead, dead, and their brother Finn is too,"

"If they're originals how'd he die then?"

"They staked him with the only weapon that would have killed them all: the white oak tree. I guess they got Finn just as the link was severed,"

"Oh-jeez, the many uses of we witches huh?" Kendra sarcastically, "Tell me about!" and she went to change in her room as Bonnie went in hers. Klaus was sitting on the bed looking at the floor now clothed with dark washed jeans. Bonnie came and sat next to him looking concerned; she draped an arm over his neck.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it happened like that, I wish it turned out differently than it did,"

"Well, it happened, it hurts, and here we are, at least my mother is still here. just another thing to live through and continue on, and remember what happened so it doesn't repeat again right?" messaging his scalp.

"Did you hate us after that? I mean d-did you hate me?" looking at her squarely.

"I did. I hated _all_ of you with all the strength I could muster. I was secretly contemplating a way to destroy you all without having your lines die. I had plan to leave that week, and go look for this spell called the _Spirit Reaper_," Klaus' brow quirked at the name of the spell. He has seen its use before.

"Spirit Reaper?" not asking but sounding intrigued.

"Yes, I know someone who's good at locating old spells. With that I was going to take all of your essence out, each one of you, an-" he cuts her off.

"Evaporate our spirits. Yes, I've heard of this spell. But I thought it was long gone since I last saw it being used," she looked at him eager.

"Wait, it's been hard finding it. But what does it look like and what happens afterwards?" close to his face.

"You can see a smoke like energy of the person streaming out of their body. It turns a jet black and vaporizes," looking awkward. Bonnie sat down on her knees and sat still, "Wow, that sounds-dangerous, and effective,"

"It is, in fact the witch who performed it died right after doing it," her eyes widen.

"It kills you?"

"I theorized that maybe she, was just too inexperienced, and not powerful enough. And the strength of such a spell took its toll on her and killed her," looking at Bonnie worriedly and grabbing her hands, "Was she one of your witches?" he chortled, "No love, it was something me and a group of others witnessed. Others she associated with ended up being burned at a stake," standing up and putting a fire red Henley on.

"That far back?"

"Yes, _that_ far back," looping his belt through.

"So, you shaved it off huh?" looking at him and smiling.

"Yes, I needed to," grabbing her hand.

"I liked your stubble!" she said hands caressing his now shaven face.

"It shall return," smiling and resting his hands on hers.

"Listen, I'll be ready to leave soon and on my way to see my brother. Would you still like to come along?" a brow raised.

"Yes I would." he got up letting her hands go walking back into the bathroom.

1:20 p.m.

Stefan and Elena wrapped her training up for the day and headed home with Jeremy asleep in the car. Klaus, with Bonnie, since they needed a car stopped by an associate's place to buy a one. He got the keys and they were on their way out of the town, the ride like always was very quiet. He noticed how deep in thought she seemed, not turning her head once to him since the ride started.

He looked over to her, "Are we well?" she turned and smiled at him, "Yes, I'm just looking at the forest thinking about some things," that she didn't want to share with him just yet. It wasn't the right time for those ideas, "Like what? Camping or something?" she smiled again mischievously, "Oh, you could say that, I suppose," he could tell she was grinning, "You're hiding something aren't you?" smiling himself as he thought about pulling the car over now past the first mile mark.

"Uhm, no I'm not," sounding innocent. He rests his hand on her thigh, "You are my lovely. I feel I'll have to pester you until you tell me." rubbing her thigh now. He tempted her arousal, she was turning into a fluttering mess just waiting to open up and let him take her. But, she played coy and tried to keep a blank but believable face.

"Niklaus stop it," she softly demanded. He pulled his hand away back to his thigh, "I love it when you say my name. Maybe soon there will more of that, but with a much different pitch and tone to it," suggestively. Bonnie snorted and rolled her eyes, "Can't wait huh?" knowing she could barely contain her own self.

"Oh woman, you have no idea." giving her the most lustful gander possible. She quickly turned her head looking back out her window.

They were back in Mystic Falls at last. It took a short while to get to their mansion he knew they'd be at, because where else would they go? And pulled up in the drive way. Kol was outside looking at a tree when he saw the two exit the car. He stood as he was.

"I see Kol is normal once more. Thank you," to Bonnie. She saw him wave at her and waved back, "No problem." Klaus gave Kol a nod and he returned the gesture.

The door was unlocked; guess they felt no point in it being supers and all. They strolled right in as Klaus now walking fast from the entrance looking around, _"He's here, with Bonnie."_ Elijah thought looking through some other papers able to pick up on her scent. Klaus swung the cracked double doors open to the grand room they were in and stopped. The doors hit the wall as Elijah turned around and looked at Klaus as he looked back grimly at Elijah.

"Oh. Hello dear Klaus!" Elijah waved with his fingers. Klaus sped up to him and threw him into the near wall. Bonnie was standing in the door way, he rushed over and punched Elijah three hard times in the face before pulling him up and back onto his feet.

"Hello Elijah! Just needed to get that out of the way!" brushing himself off and straightening his jacket. Bonnie walked over next to Klaus and Rebekah came in holding a laptop, "Well. That was warranted and long coming," Elijah uttered realigning his jaw, "Why the hell were you so adamant, pursuing me?" obviously angry as hell. Elijah smoothed some hair away, "Well?" with Klaus patience wearing thin.

"You. You Klaus. You know how you are, and what you've done; the things you have done. So, excuse me when I make a _slight _error, in judgment with you. To try and put a handle on you, normally out of control and scheming, brother," Klaus looked down but at him with changing eyes and jaw ticking, "And how erroneous your call to action was. How gun jumping your logic, sure I've done things that will make most people paranoid and perhaps a bit shell shocked. But you, you didn't even stop and give me the benefit of doubt!" through clenched jaws. Elijah sighed and looked at Bonnie; she looked behind her to realize he was staring at _her_.

"And I apologize to you and Bonnie. But this is, partially your fault, having daggered us all at some point throughout the centuries mind you and putting us away? Shoe on the other foot, well-it's not so pleasant being knifed and stored in a cramped little box? Is it?" he retorted walking around Klaus. His eyes went back to normal as Elijah came back to meet his front. _**{-non-canonical since he, Klaus, can't be daggered,}**_

"No, it doesn't. And I am sorry I did that. And you know I was running from _your father_!" riposte. Elijah turned at the last part, "You couldn't have let us out as well? It _had _to be on your terms, on your time when to let us out? Minding how I _was _released from my 'slumber' much earlier than you approved, but. Nonetheless, you tried to do it again, and then I gave you a taste of what we had faced for centuries at a time." face to face with Klaus. Bonnie; with Rebekah now standing next to her looking like she was eating this whole exchange of words up. Klaus looked at Bonnie for a minute then back at Elijah.

"I accept you frustration and shortness with me. I should expect that, however, do explain to me why you assumed the worse with Bonnie?" wiping his bottom lip with his tongue slowly. Kol came sauntering in over to the women, Elijah then looked at Bonnie, "I did so, because you _are _manipulative Niklaus. I had assumed you were using her, and that you tricked her into working with you to plot something foul. You do these things Niklaus! So I felt it necessary to retrieve her for her friends and apprehend you, to stop you," he reasoned still looking at Bonnie. Klaus looked at her too, "Well, how wrongly you assumed. How lucky you are of the kindness in her heart to help you with Kol, even though I'm sure you thought she had done that to him. But, bygones are bygones however recent...in memory." walking over to Bonnie.

"I guess we're even, you and me?" a hand in pocket now.

"Sure. We are you and I. The question though, is whether Bonnie and you are fine?" standing next to her all looking at Elijah.

"What do you say Bonnie?" Elijah spoke.

"You'll have to give me some time with that one. No offense,"

"None taken. My rashness has caused you grief, as I've bared witness. I hope that someday soon, you'll forgive me. But now that the two of you are here, I have a matter that is urgent of all our attention," now past the long and drawn out. Bonnie and Klaus looked simultaneously at one another.

"Regarding?" Klaus stepped forward.

"Bonnie remember that Arbitrator thing?" looking at her.

"Yes, why?" a brow rose.

"Well, it seems they are up to things most baleful. My friend was involved with them but I'm guessing he was going to blow the lid off," being slightly vague.

"You mean that brutish Isaiah?" Klaus asked.

"Don't judge him Niklaus. But yes, Ithink he was murdered trying to gather damning evidence on them, and I think that red witch did it," handing Klaus one of the papers.

"Who would he blow a whistle to Elijah? Most people don't know about vampires and lot," Rebekah asked.

"I assume he'd go and inform whatever super that would listen,"

"But he didn't tell you anything. You had to go through the man's work yourself," Klaus handing Bonnie the paper to look at.

"He could have withheld it from me to spare us. Because if I knew something then you all would then know as well,"

"Either way, it's still hard making sense of some of these papers," Kol.

"I wanted to warn you two of this. There are hit lists that we have yet to find, and two of those, lists people or targets are still being searched for. They will be knocked off as they say," Klaus looked uneasy, what has he missed? And how had he not catch wind to this months ago?

"Thank you, I'm glad you alerted us to this. Are we on any of these lists?" he inquired.

"On the ones we've seen? No. But I am unsure of the others, especially the lists that call for 'stamping' the targets out. I've been looking tirelessly for it though,"

"This is all a load of manure. Stop holding people's feet to the coals and they get froggy on you. Any rate, so what happened with that witch again?" looking at a sitting Bonnie going through a stack of papers.

"I spellbound her to a mind tormented in misery," all nonchalant as the siblings looked at each other.

"Oh. Okay love," eyes kind of big.

"Why?" eyes on him now.

"I have an idea," Elijah looked over, "Like?"

"If she does work for them as I was told. Then maybe we can go and look out to see if they got her, and follow them to where ever they are stationed?" he purposed.

"I always loved your scheming Nik," Rebekah stated.

"But what if they went and got her already? Then what?" asked Bonnie.

"Good question, I don't know." he went and sat down next to her and took some papers from the stack the siblings organized.

They all then went on looking through fresh papers, which Kol brought with the tote.

A car pulled up in front of the mansion Shanna lived in. A man in a large black leather coat got out, walked over, and observed the gate. He felt it, running his hands up and down the bars and quickly yanking them off, "This is hot..." he looked at his hands and back at the gate before walking in and up the driveway. The front door he didn't bother with, he went on around back and saw Shanna on her knees spaced out rocking side to side slowly. He rushed over and kneeled before her.

"Shanna? Shanna can you talk? Shit." As he waved his hands and gently shook her. She only responded with a garbled groan drooling out the side of her mouth. The man looked closer at her face not noticing before that her eyes were red.

"Oh dammit! So, that's why you can't speak? _*Sigh* _Lemme call this in." he pulls his cell out and dials, the end picks up, "Number 4, we have a problem." he turns and looks around her yard making sure nothing is there to hear.

"Number 3 is incapacitated, she cannot talk, her eyes are, red, and she seems spaced out. I repeat, Number 3 is compromised!" to the other end. He hangs up and waits for ten minutes, this time a grey limo pulls up behind his car and two large men and a shorter man wearing a grey overcoat walks through the bent gate. The grey coat stops and analyzes it and continues on to the back. He and the leather jacket shake hands as he leads them over to Shanna.

"She's been like this since you came?" the coat asks. Leather nods and pulls Shanna up onto her feet, she's about ready to fall forward or stumble back before being kept still.

"Her eyes sir, what do you think this is?" he asks, "I'm sure it's a spell, we'll have to take her back to HQ and have the rest of the council take a look at her. Good job Stokes," he snaps his finger and the one of his two guards picks Shanna up and throws her over his shoulder walking back to the limo, "Thank you sir, Do you want to me to stay here on standby? In case her attackers come back?" calling out to him.

"Yes, I'll send you some back up as well. See you in November Daniel!" grey coat waves as he disappears from Daniel Stokes view, as he enters the mansion.

2:16 p.m.

Bonnie and the rest hadn't uncovered much more of Isaiah's files. All they had that was better than the rest of the newer files was an underground map. In this map the facility stretched from one town past Jamesville, through Jamesville, and Mystic Falls. They all marveled but scorned at it all the same, the bright side to this map showed exit routes. If they were rounding up supes, then there was at least a chance for escape.

"This is insane..." mumbled Elijah, Klaus looked at him, "This is beyond insane Elijah. This is an impending war," Elijah now looking at Klaus, "Well, this is a very hush-hush war being implemented against us," Bonnie stood up and walked over to the window. Klaus got up as well and went over to comfort her, "I'm sorry love," rubbing her shoulders, "No it's okay. I just need to take a quick break from that and think of something," he came around to her front, "Do you want me to warn your old friends?" she shook her head, "Either you or Elijah can do that. They do have a right to know about this. I don't want to be a cold hearted bitch." she says as she looks out to the horizon.

Elijah walks over, "I'll go and inform them later on. Maybe we all can meditate on how to best approach this situation?"

"Maybe. I'll need a phone," she murmurs, "I'll buy you one when I get the chance?" Klaus hand on her shoulder, "Sure." Rebekah opens up and turns on the laptop she brought in. Elijah speeds over and picks it up from in front of her.

"Where'd you get this?"

"It was in the tote,"

"I looked in there and I didn't see this," the laptop was only about ten inches wide.

"It was up under all the files, at the bottom," hand on tote. It turns on and after a few minutes of the start up, it's on a password screen.

"Here's to hoping we find a password somewhere." sitting it back down. Bonnie left out of the room to go and look for a bathroom. She walked all around the first floor until she finally found one next to the kitchen. She got in and locked the door behind her; she turned the faucet on and plugged the bowl up letting it fill. Turning it off when it got mostly full, she pulled a small bottle out of a little bag she brought right along with a small notebook.

She hadn't really been practicing making many potions and whatnot, being occupied with learning spells, but today with the news she just received she thought she'd try a Reflection Call. With a reflection call, you can enchant a face bowl, bucket, pale, or anything that will hold the amount of water you want with a tree ash mixture-enough so you can see the other; and try and reach the desired person. Bonnie burned some sage leaf so no one, not even Klaus would hear her conversation, and waved her hands across the now murky water.

She wanted to get in touch with both Laura and Kendra since this was the next best thing. All she would need to do to reach them would be to call their name, and then she'd appear in their vision. The first call was to Laura, a handy and experienced Wiccan who knew so much info about damn near everything [well almost everything]. She came through looking especially tired.

"Hey Laura, how've you been?" cordially. Laura coughed and out came her raspy voice, "I've been better. What do you need young one?" glass of tea in hand.

"I need to warn you about The Arbitrator,"

"Ohhhhh...yeah...the Arbitrator. The one organization I can't wrap myself around,"

"Oh, so you don't know anything about them?"

"Now I didn't say that. I, here's what I _can_ give you, and I appreciate the warnin' cause I didn't think they were still operating. Now if you're calling me about this, I get the sense someone has given you a little info on them?"

"Yes,"

"Ok, this group is a council of seven people of varying influence and types. Two are humans, there's a warlock and a witch, a wolf, and two vampires. They want to wipe out as many supes as possible, especially now witches. They feel as though they are the only supes who are righteous enough to exist, that they know better and what's best and so they have been rounding up as many quietly and quickly. What we have to watch out with them is that, they are strong, they are not like the Original vampires but they are capable with distinctive weaponry on their side and powerful magic, regarding the warlock." Bonnie shivered at the information and leaned up against the wall.

She closed her eyes and composed herself, "Are you ok Bonnie? I must add at how strong you've gotten since we last chatted. But you'll need to be able to do more than just use your magic in this war young one," opening up a jar of herbs.

"I'm fine. And I know that, but I start school again next week and I feel like I have such a small time frame to work with,"

"Before I finish telling you the last of my knowledge of the group, may I suggest a time jumping spell? It's not as risky as it sounds but it will drain you for a day or two," she purposed.

Bonnie pondered squinting her eyes up at the ceiling intently, _"Hmmm, I do want to get out of high school sooner. Maybe if I do use this spell I can start training for whatever this is that's coming? Why the hell not?" _thinking. She slapped the wall and stood upright and perk again.

"Yes, you can give me the spell, thank you Laura,"

"No problem. As soon as we wrap up this call and the water drains, there will be a rolled up piece of paper in the face bowl. Okay?" Bonnie shook her head, "So anyway, The Arbitrator lastly has a series of tunnels going through Mystic Falls, and the next two towns. It's like a massive encampment of them and their personnel and the prisoners from all across the country. Every single supe is on a list, but there are a select few [as in 30] who are on an immediate termination or flip list, I just don't know who. These are the ones they consider highly dangerous and threatening. Not all of the members have seen the list or even a picture for the people on it, so if you met one already they probably wouldn't know to take you in." she went on. Bonnie shook her head and bit her bottom lip.

"I came in contact with a witch name Shanna, is she a member?"

"Lord yes..." raspier.

"Is there a way they can find out about who she came in contact with?" nervous.

"Maybe Bonnie, did you use a spell on her?" she shook her head.

"Dammit! Your energy will be there depending on how long ago this was. But from what I can tell of you? It'll be there for a week, now; they will only know it was a witch and that it was a female. But you squarely, luckily, no, I can try and bless you for as long as possible but after that I can only hope you can do more than magic. You hear me?" sternly.

"Yes,"

"Finally, you're gonna need, just in case, several plans of escape and strategy with this group. They do not make the same mistakes twice, if they catch you and you get away? They will get you again but that time you won't be able to move, they will have you bound in every way possible, and lastly they aren't like hunters but they do use their armament any last questions cause that's it?"

"I don't, but thank you. Do you know who the warlock is?" she had a hunch.

"No unfortunately. But they go by numbers, so he might be number 1 or 6,"

"Okay, well that's something regarding that. But overall thank you again so much. You've been a tremendous help Laura,"

"You are always welcome. Now, I gotta go-bye-bye." and the water went murky again. Bonnie waved her hand over the water and then called out to Kendra. She appeared all chill and eating cereal.

"Hey Bonsi, are you using the Reflection Call? Never mind duh. So what's up?" sitting her fruit loops with cheerios down on a nearby table.

"There's trouble coming," smirking.

"Trouble's always rearing his bleeding ass around the corner, but what kind?"

"The super killing kind,"

"Oh shit. _*Sigh*_ We're gunna have to roll our sleeves up on this one?"

"Our sleeves, pants, socks, everything!" she laughed as Kendra returned the like.

"Well then...whose ass do I have to bust for safety?" smooth.

"Watch out for some or anyone related to the group called the Arbitrator. They are a serious concern,"

"Damn, I'm up now. I'll be alert, thanks for the heads up,"

"No problem, hey!"

"Yeaahh?"

"I need your help with training. I feel like since you've been practicing since fourteen, I could use your sage advice?"

"Awww, sure! I'll be happy to teach you every single spell I know and the ins and out. I can also help you be slick with it if you want?"

"Yes, I'd appreciate all you can throw at me,"

"Good, good. Now we're talking. When should we start?"

"Two weeks, I guess,"

"Okie doke. See you?"

"Later tonight. Bye."

"Bye!" and their call ended. Bonnie exhaled deeply; she put her bottle of tree ash back in her little bag, drained the water and took the paper out of the bowl. She unfurled it and read the spell, "This looks easy enough." and rolled it back up placing it in her bag. She unlocked the door meeting a staring Elijah, looking awkwardly at her.

She eased past him and out of the threshold of the door and out into the corridor fully. His hands were by his sides but he had the calmest of looks on his face, "I guess you guys found a password?" she inferred, "No. We had no such luck, are you well?" inching a bit closer to her, "Yeah, why? Do I look sick?" rubbing her eyes and cheeks, "No, no it's just that, you were in that bathroom for ten minutes. I grew concerned when you hadn't returned," she sucked on her lips and began walking, him behind, "Oh no, thanks though I was just running through a few spells and I didn't want to make a ruckus," waving, he grabbed her wrist gently and looked at it, "Are you ok Elijah?" she snipped pulling from him.

"I'm fine, but frustrated at how much we've gathered, but so much we still don't know,"

"Yea, well maybe we should start planning," he looked at her and smiled. He was acting odder than he had been usually with her. It almost like he's sending her some sort of message. She stares waiting for him to respond, "What do you think Elijah, although I may be missing for a week or two," he looks blankly at her and tilts his head, "Why is that?" she walks back up to him, "School, for one. And second, I need to train. You know so I can be of better use to myself and others," he smiles again, "Hm, sure. I hope you stay cautious in your time away," why was he acting like this? All concerned and smiley, was it guilt? Did he feel obligated to make nice with her after what he did? Klaus must've said something again.

"I'll try." almost hesitating in response. She walked on back to the room they were in; he followed tow strolling and entered. Klaus and the rest were skimming through files still as Bonnie came and finished. Elijah took up a piece of paper to look at only to start looking at the young witch again, looking at her with new eyes. He couldn't seem to focus on the paper being held in his hand having stared at her more than thrice already.

She returned a perplexed grin and eyed balled her wad of files hard.

They never found a password for the laptop. All the rest of the papers were just coded nonsense, and they got nowhere else. Everyone now was just silent and staring around waiting for something to fall in their laps.

"Kol I forgot to ask you something," Klaus broke the silence.

"Yeah, what?"

"How'd you get that picture of that Shanna witch ?"

"I swiped it from Veronica. I was thinking about messing around with her until I forgot about that photo..and her,"

"Oh marvelous," Klaus sarcastically.

"Who's Veronica?" Elijah asked walking to the middle of the room where Kol and Klaus were standing.

"Oh! She was some poor high school senior he killed," Rebekah informed. Elijah turns to Kol horrified and angry.

"Don't look at me like that! You were so caught up and paranoid with him you hadn't notice. Then again I like to do as I please," he snapped before Elijah could chastise him.

"Right. So you mean I need to hold _your _hand so you don't fly off the deep end too? Though you do as you please right?" he, throwing it back.

"No. I'm just saying, next time prioritize your attention better,"

"Next time I'll try keeping a large eye on you and hold your infant hand. At any rate, I need to go and warn those others, you all can plan or whatever and fill me in tomorrow." he leaves the room and they all depart to other rooms.

Klaus and Bonnie walked out back onto the patio. She turns to him and grabs the shoulders of his shirt.

"I need your help," brows furrowed.

"How so?"

"I need you to teach me how to fight,"

"Weapons and all. I need to be able to do and use more to aid my magic,"

"Smart girl. Sure darling I'll be happy to teach you whatever you need!" she smiles and pulls his face down to meet her lips and plants one.

"But, don't you have school?"

"I do. But I have a spell to help me get out of there soon, hopefully. And then maybe a week later we can start my training. Kendra said she'll help too,"

"Oh, okay. Well that sounds like a plan, I'm glad she'll be helping you with your magic side,"

"Me too, but for now we should plan around the Arbitrator, escapes and all,"

"Let's get on then." and they walked back inside.

Elijah pulled up in front of the Gilbert house hopping out and ascending to the porch. He knocked twice on the door lightly and waited for someone to answer, he was surprised to see Caroline answer the door.

"Is Elena home?"

"Uh sure she's in the living room, why?" she comes walking up behind Caroline.

"Hey Elijah, haven't seen you since the whole Klaus thing,"

"Yes, well I'm here to delivery some grim news to you and everyone else," very stone face serious. Elena furrowed her brows and Caroline stepped aside.

"Like what? Did someone die?"

"No, but I'd rather not talk out here with what I need to inform you about,"

"Oh. OK, well come and have a seat." stepping aside arm out. He walked in as she closed the door and sitting down on the couch next to Jeremy and Stefan.

"I must warn you that we're still gathering info and a lot of it is in pieces that I tell you," he disclaimed.

"Should I sit down or stay standing up?" Elena asked.

"Doesn't matter. Shall I?"

"Go." and he went on and told them what they discovered and the threat the Arbitrator posed to them all.

Back at the Mikaelson mansion, Bonnie and the siblings were done with the files. They uncovered or deciphered nothing more. They still couldn't find a password and there probably wasn't a spell for it so, Klaus and Bonnie were ready to leave and go back to Jamesville.

"Pay us a visit if anything comes up, here," handing Rebekah the address to their flat.

"I swear after we are done with all this I'm going off to San Francisco for awhile," she said looking at the scrap of paper.

"Well good luck sister. See you all when we've formed a plan." Klaus waved as he went on walking out if the room.

"We'll be planning so don't worry, but if something happens or you come across anything new? Come and let us know okay?" Bonnie walking backwards.

"Sure, bye." and she waved her off.

Klaus had the car warming up staring at Bonnie as she sauntered out looking around. She got to the car and waited before getting in hand on handle; Klaus reached over and looked at her. She finally looked down into the car and smiled opening the door up and dropping in.

"What was that about?" he asked pulling out of the driveway.

"Just taking this all in and letting it marinate,"

"Oh, well it is a lot. Especially if you missed some action on the count of your brother,"

"Well it's time for some more. What do you think we should do?" grabbing his hand in hers and looking forward as he drove down the empty and quiet road now.

"I am not sure yet but If I had to throw something out there quickly. I suppose we all should do something regarding those maps,"

"Like try finding some entrance points?"

"Or exit, yes,"

"Well I got some more information on them I got from a friend that we could use,"

"How'd you do that?"

"...a spell, I called a friend,"

"Should I still get a mobile for us both?"

"Yes, I can't always use that spell,"

"Why? Is it an energy thing?"

"No, it's just a limited spell, I called Kendra and my friend Laura, that's all it allows, is two calls,"

"That's janky,"

"Yeah."

"So. Tell me what you've got?" speeding down the road.

_**A/N: Heads up, someone's going to shift in relation to Bonnie-it may be obvious but if not, you'll soon see. I'll be adding the parts soon.**_


	12. Hold The Flames

**A/N: There will be lemons coming soon….to a theater near YOU…**

-Hold the flames- chapter 12

Thursday morning and the sun was bright and beaming. Bonnie, Klaus, and Kendra were out in their new home's living room asleep. They had transitioned out of the hotel late that night and arrived at the flat planning, bouncing ideas off each other until dawn before getting nowhere and calling it quits. Elena couldn't sleep after Elijah came and told them about the Arbitrator, she had stayed up all night worrying.

She felt anxious, "I don't even feel like going to class today." she whispered to herself feet touching the floor and getting out of the bed. She went to the mirror looking in it and slapped herself on the cheeks a few times trying to possibly wake up and get out of this anxiety she was feeling.

"This is all happening too fast, I can't do this…" to herself. A hand came and touched her shoulder as she spun around and forced whoever it was to the floor.

"Whoa, whoa easy. I just checking on you," Jeremy looking up as her hand gripped his throat.

She jumps off him, "Oh God sorry Jer! I wasn't expecting anyone to be up yet," pulling him up.

"It's ok, reflexes. I would've probably punched someone myself," he laughed slightly.

"Anyway, how are you holdin' up? This all sounds very serious," sitting on her bed.

"I'm kind of, scared," hunched over on her dresser looking at him, hair obscuring her mouth.

"I think we're all pretty on edge now, but we're here for each other so remember that." giving her a hug. She hugs back and continues to look in the mirror.

Bonnie wakes up uncurling from Klaus' warm embrace, with he and Kendra still sound asleep. She, for a minute can't see, but then sees a blurry face in her sight seemingly smiling at her. The face becomes more and clearer until she could start making out eye color and all. It was a man, he looked as if he was laughing at her, his hair was a light blonde, and he had a mustache with grey eyes. He started receding, almost dissolving as she blindly made her way to the upstairs bathroom walking in and looking in the mirror. As she closed the door, she tried blinking him away faster but he was still disappearing slowly, she closed her eyes and his mouth moved saying something inaudible.

She opened them and squinted, "What?" now inching her face to the mirror as if looking closer at it made a difference. Still inaudible but then she heard something faint, like a yell, "Speak louder!" she almost yelled, the receding face continued to smile a wide toothy grin that terrified her when the mirror started cracking.

"Now...this will only hurt for, mmm, a little while...bye bye feisty witch!" the disappearing head practically screamed in her ears before fading completely with a scream, and the mirror shattering at her like a fire hose. Every single piece flies at her face cutting and digging into her flesh, she stumbles to the floor hands wanting to touch and pull the shards out that littered her face but hands shaking.

Bonnie wanted to scream, there were some glass dust blown in her eyes and to make it worse her eyelids kept fluttering. Her eyes teared up which seem like it took some of the painful irritation out but nonetheless still there. She eased up from the floor waving around for the sink to steady and still herself, she finally found it and lifted herself up from the floor feeling for the faucet handles.

She turns the water on warm and rushes her eyes right under the streaming water. It stung her injured face a slight but that didn't matter because the soothing relief of the dusty glass washing from her eyes felt too good. Now able to see again she looked around at the aftermath of what just happened, there were some pieces of mirror on the floor and some even dug into the wall behind her like an outline of where she stood.

She couldn't look and see what her face looked like and how bad it was, so she popped her head out the door making sure no one heard the commotion and not come frantically pawing at her face and eased out of this bathroom to the master one. She gets to the huge mirror looking horrified at her face; it was a bloodied, carved up mess and large shards of the mirror poked out of her face like piercings. Luckily there were some white towels hanging on a nearby rack, she grabs two of them and turns on the water.

Bonnie takes the first towel and runs it under cold water. She sits the towel down to the side and puts a hand up in front of her reflection blocking her face, fingers splayed. Her fingers curl and the shards slowly comes out as she closes her hand further, they fall out into the face bowl and she lets out a loud sigh. She could feel a small cool draft blow around her wounded face, into her cuts.

She picks the cold towel up and starts dabbing, "What hell was that? A dream or a flashback? Or, maybe that's coming up?" she thought out loud as she wiped and gently rubbed her cuts. Out the corner of her eye she saw movement coming towards her, she snaps her head to the right and sees Kendra, head tilted, looking at her.

"Oh, shit. Are you ok? What the hell happened?" walking over quickly picking up the other towel and running it under warm water. Bonnie sighs and shakes her head, "I'm fine, but something weird happened that woke me up," dabbing still with Kendra's extra set of hands helping.

"Like what? What could've caused this?" taking a brief look.

"I saw a guy's face. He was blurry at first, but the more I was able to see him I noticed he was laughing. His mouth was moving but I couldn't make out what it was he was saying until out of nowhere he screams how something was going to hurt for a while and he disappeared screaming," rinsing the bloody towel out. Kendra plugs the sink up and pulls a tiny purple bottle out of her back pocket.

"Do you know any healing spells Bonnie?" she asked pouring the purple contents into the water, "I learned one a while ago, but haven't had a chance to use it yet," Kendra puts a hand in the water and purple steam lifts from its surface, "Oh good then. Well this one is called Dragon Haze; I mixed it from lavender petals, spearmint leaves, Himalayan salt and some other nature goodies," dunking the towel in and pulling it out now soaked in purple, "That sounds familiar. When did you learn it?" laying her towel on the counter, "When I was in the coven, one day Scott had been horribly injured in an attack from an opposing coven, and I frantically went out searching for the ingredients since he had all taught us something's, and he was injured so ya' know?" she wiped the soaked cloth all over Bonnie's face as the wounds quickly closed up and healed completely.

She sat it back in the water and leaned on the counter, "See now I really can't wait to start training!" she laughed, "Me neither, when you'd say you think you'd want to start?" unplugging the sink.

"The week after next,"

"You have school though right?" squeezing the purple water out.

"I do, but I have a jump spell for that so if nothing goes wrong I can finish it in a week, and start training,"

"Oh yeah I see,"

"You don't go?" looking at her newly healed face touching and rubbing it.

"I dropped out when I joined, duh duh duuuuhhh! The coven," hands out smiling.

"For Scott?"

"Yeah, after a while we all were kinda in love with that guy," shaking her head shamefully. Klaus came strolling in the bathroom looking very tired.

"You both left me down there, sleeping alone?" he conjured a smile.

"Sorry," Bonnie said walking over and hugging him. His head comes away from her head and he walks over to the counter and sees the bloody towel.

"What happened here?" in a worried toned and worried face.

"A small accident, that's all," squinting eyes and walks back over to her, "Love, what happened? This isn't a 'small' accident," she takes the towel and throws it in the sink, "It was nothing, I just got cut," not wanting to brief him, "...what happened with the mirror in the other bathroom then?" he pressed on, she sighed, "It shattered and I got cut up. Okay? That's all, I'm glad you care, but it's cool. We need to focus on the thing though," strolling out of the bathroom.

"She did get cut up, and I helped her wounds heal,"

"She's acting kind of odd. But I guess I can let that slide for the moment, fancy some breakfast?" he asked leaning forward. Bonnie came walking back in, "I'm sorry Kendra I forgot to thank you for helping me,"

"No problem." Klaus grabs Bonnie's waist as Kendra walks out the room.

"We need to talk, how's later?"

"Okay, that's fine." walking back out.

Everyone cleaned up and nourished themselves rightfully starting the day off. After breakfast Klaus pulled Bonnie away to have his chat with her, "Are you hiding anything from me Bonnie?" asking flat out, "I, no," he took a step back and folded his arms, "I don't like being lied to. Now, I noticed how you had a wound on your arm since I've been back and I neglected to make anything of that, and ask you. But I want to know, what happened in the bathroom?" not angry but concerned.

Bonnie leans on the frame of the doorway, "I woke up this morning with a man in my vision. It wouldn't go away so I went up to the bathroom and tried closing, blinking it away, but it failed. So then I noticed the he was saying something but I couldn't hear him or read his lips, but when I did start to hear he started to vanish," Klaus looked stunned as she took a second to pause.

"So then?" he asked.

"All of sudden, and loudly, he goes 'this will only hurt for a while,' and disappears screaming. The mirror shattered and completely covered my face," he grabbed her face and looked caringly around it examining for any remaining evidence of such an incident.

"I knew it wasn't something as menial as a nose bleed. But Kendra, you told?"

"She saw me,"

"And she healed you?"

"Yes,"

"And that was the 'help' you were referring to correct?"

"Yup. Anyway I didn't want to worry you, or have you worry about me seeing how I know you care. But worry like I can't help myself or something. Even though, like I said, I do appreciate the concern,"

"I know you're not a petulant damsel that's in constant need of rescuing, and looking over your shoulder because you can't take care of yourself my love. I just like to know you are alright so when you aren't, I can heal you or take care of you when you are unable, fair enough?" he spoke calmly pressed up against her hand on her cheek.

"Yes..." she whispered looking at him sweetly. He steps away and smiles as she slides a hand down her chest, heart racing.

"In due time. I know what that's all about darling. I promise you the utmost of my sexual gifts," he purred back over to her, lips brushing her jaw and earlobe.

"Oh I almost forgot! I was thinking of a training ground for you somewhere in the woods, what'd ya say? You wanna go a looksy?" he said hands out. She fanned herself and regained composure, "Yes," she went and stuck her head in the kitchen, "Hey Ken, you want to go with us and help me find a training ground?" she asked as Kendra stood eating a bag of crab crackers.

"Mokay...mlemmem gwetm drwessed..." Mouth stuffed with crackers.

12:30p.m.

Klaus drove them out to a spot past the old cabin. There was a narrow dirt path that led into a thick wall of trees they followed into, "Well, it's pretty secluded," Bonnie said trekking past Klaus, "Don't we like seclusion regarding these matters?" hand on her back, guiding and pushes leaves and branches away from her, "Yeah, of course!" They were now walking out into a larger path with the wall of trees spreading out, not constricting them anymore.

Having now walked for thirty minutes they get to an area that has some paths going up, like there's a higher point to trek, some led down, and there was a small information cabin that sat away just at this main paths' entrance. By this time the clouds rolled in and the sun had been totally swallowed up, it started to drizzle and Bonnie went on to march up to the higher trail. Klaus was a level below her looking up as he saw glimpses of her hand but soon disappearing.

Kendra kept walking on to the info cabin looking around it. He jumped up to where she just was and saw her looking around at an open area, "You fancy this spot? It doesn't seem large enough, but it is up to you," she ignored him looking at a spot overseeing the cabin that sat between two trees. The rain started dropping a bit harder, Bonnie's heart rate jumped.

"Right here...right now." she thought smiling. Klaus didn't seem to notice the spike.

"Bonnie, do you want to use this spot?" Klaus reiterated loudly walking up to her left side leaning forward. She stands up turning to him with a smirk growing; he looks confusedly at her as she slowly ambles over to him.

"I do want to use this spot," was all she said before stopping in front of him, "Okay well, I guess we can wor –" he stops because she grabs his wrist pulling him over to the spot she was looking at. The rain starts coming down kind of hard, in the distance you could hear Kendra scream and laugh her way into the info cabin. And soon like bullets, the droplets starts to carve into the dirt, instantly turning it to mud pudding.

The two of them are staring at each other getting soaked. He looks up, the drops of sky water falls into his eyes as he smooth his wet hair back. He grins looking around and back at his drenched witch smiling at him, with her lady fingers clamped to the bottom of his fire red Henley.

"You know...?" turning around and looking out in every direction, "...this reminds me of my time in the country side in England. I use to take long walks without Rebekah as it rained much like this, well calmer than this. But, the times I got to myself when I was running and it rained," he retrospected, "Were some of my most peaceful, in all the turmoil I made and experienced. And to have that kind of moment with you right now…is even richer." Bonnie was embracing him now still silent.

They held each other listening as the rain dropped, splashed and spattered against leaves, fallen and hanging. There was warmth in the atmosphere, a breeze that brushed over them every other minute. Bonnie pulled away from Klaus and pulled him over to one of the trees, she pushes him up to it and grips his shoulders, "I love you so much Niklaus," self, pressed hard against him, "and I'm about to give you the most personal thing I have never gave any other," lips pressed to his, green eyes looking into his blues. He fluttered wrapping his arms around her comfortingly, "...I, I love you Bon-" mostly speechless but raised her finger to his lips, "Shhhh. I know," she laughed hand in his hair, "I know." kissing him, their clothes heavy from the rain.

Oblivious to what's going on outside, and the pouring rain making it hard to hear, Kendra was looking around the info cabin at maps of the surrounding areas. She looked through drawers and taking out guide pamphlets and the likes. She sat down and read through the guides until the rain stopped she didn't want to tamper and stop it herself.

Back in the Falls, Elijah and the rest went out to one of the areas of the map that seemed referred to as a drop off point; the quarry. There was a heavy security presence guarding the perimeter of the quarry in grey vehicles.

"Well this entrance is a no go, what now?" Rebekah huffing away from the fenced area they were standing at.

"Did you notice the door when we arrived here sitting in that ditch?" still looking at the quarry.

"Yeah why?" walking over to it.

"That door can possibly help us get in or out. It could lead all the way down into the quarry for all we know," he theorized.

"And what if it doesn't Elijah, what if it's something completely different?" Kol asked.

"We shall find out right now." he walked over ahead of Rebekah and pulled on the door, it was locked but he yanked it open. They entered into a dark and wet sounding hall.

Bonnie's hair was now a curly shock that draped her shoulders. She was wearing a leather jacket, skinny jeans, ankle boots, and a white button down shirt. Klaus stood back surprised; she started unbuttoning the shirt that was utterly soaked through letting you see a pale pink bra. Klaus snapped out of his amazement and hovered over her again, he kissed her and stopped leaving his lips on her, she breathed into his mouth him tasting her breathes and closing his eyes.

Forehead now on his chest, she undid her fly as a bolt of lightning crackled and struck a nearby tree, neither flinching. She rid herself of her jeans throwing them away from them. She ran a hand up under Klaus' shirt as he seemingly exhaled at her touch. Her hand was soft and wet no different than his wet and toned stomach, he rested his head on hers as he took his hands and fingers in the side of her underwear. She helped him pull those off, and then her boots, the bra would come last.

Out of her boots, her feet met a slippery, slimy mess that was the fresh mud beneath both their feet. She liked it; she dug her toes into the mud as he unclasped her bra as slowly as possible looking at how the water rushed down both their faces. She licked his juicy lips and then those cute moles that were on his handsome neck, she sucked on them as if she were a vampire aching for blood; his blood.

He threw her bra over to the rest of her discarded clothing. He held close to her as tight as he could taking in her neck, running his fangs across and down to her perked nipples. He licked at one tracing his hands up her thighs and cupping her rear, Bonnie groaned into his auricle and it sent a wanton shock through his entire body. The wolf side, the primal instincts ready to take over and tear her down, the carnal need to have her and he would.

He squeezed and abused her ass with one hand pressing her against the tree, and other hand between her legs. He took the hand from her ass and clasped both of hers by the wrist and held them above her hand.

"Open your eyes love." he purred as she complied, they stared at one another. He brushed her warm and trembling sex with his fingers teasing it and taunting it. Bonnie's inner thighs flexed from his touch, he did it again and she jerked. He took his middle finger and slid it between her folds, very sensitive folds, and explored her inner lips. She tried moving herself on to his finger, "Ah ahh ahhh...don't rush." as she whimpered under his touches. He brought his finger to her clit and made circular motions on it, she squeezed her legs closed in response, another bolt striking in the distance, with the wind picking up around them. The rain made everywhere that they weren't invisible coming down even harder.

"Is that your doing my darling?" all she could utter was a loud moan. He held on her wrists tighter but gently, and teased the part of her opening and the part around it with his middle finger. She spasmed and jerked to him, on and off her eyes kept glowing a dim white, brows turned up and mouth letting all types of sounds escape. This must be pay back for him; he was getting her back from what she did to him that night the car.

He finally slips most of his finger inside, and she was a warm, slippery, dripping treat that he couldn't wait to sink into. He started out slow and gained at every moan she dropped from those beautiful lips, he bent down to her lady taking his finger out and away and she looked at him crazy, "I'm not done." looking up. He kissed her soaked cunt and glided his tongue through and up to her clit nipping at it. He took hold of her clit and kissed and licked it digging his tongue into the folds and beating it, her pussy whimpering wanting to dig her hands and pull at his hair.

He laughed into her and continued suckling, she ground herself into his face practically leg draped over a shoulder. He kissed and licked it once more a hand now squeezing a breast laying kisses up her stomach, on her breast and her lips. She shuddered, "Are you cold?" he whispered, "No...far from it..." whispering back. He stood back, pulling off his shirt and she undid his belt and fly. He pulled off his boots and she got rid of the rest, he stood just as nude in front of her now as she was.

He gave her a dimply gleam; she had the crazed look of lust in her eyes ready to pounce on his skinny ass. His smile dropped and his eyes flashed gold, "I can do that too. Love!" she seductively mocked, he welcomed it. Her eyes glowed a bright white before returning normal, "So, you know how to control this?" pressing her into the tree again, "I guess so." thunder clapped and she gained hold of his tepid, hard dick and stroking it. He fought back a sound and held her, she let go as he slid himself under her aching cunt. He slid back and forth as she rocked on top of its hard slippery taunts.

He stopped and let her spasm out, their feet caked in and slimy with mud. She got on the ground, and on her back legs spread wide open, "I love the site and I gladly accept owning it." Klaus said getting down on his knees over her; he scooped a small bit of mud into his palm and rubbed it across her stomach and chest like he was going to paint. He pinched her hard nipples and grabbed both her legs, "Are you sure you are ready Bonnie?" he asked as gentle and sensual, "Please Klaus take me!" she moaned thunder sounding like an explosion.

"Okay. I love you Bonnie Bennett." kissing her.

He sat on his thighs, hands spreading her and pulling her to him. Her back covered in mud so was his knees, rain lessening only a hair as the tip of his head met her entrance. He felt a rumble in his stomach; this next moment was going to be pure ecstasy. He pulled Bonnie even closer to where her calves could rest on his shoulders, and slowly and gently began entering her. She groaned and he stopped, "Darling let me know if this hurts, okay?" she shook her heads moaning for him to go on. The first two inches were now in he just needed four more and stopped, "This is where it may hurt, hold on to my hand and squeeze it if you need to."

"Okay." she groaned.

He went forward and tried to continue to gently ease in, and success, he got the rest through the hymen. He slid all the way fitting snug and filling her out, "Now the fun begins." he says as he pulls slowly back and forward. He continues this motion for a few minutes as she arches her back and claws at him to kiss her, he obliges and tries missionary slowly for a while. She bites his bottom lip hard, pant heavy and blowing into his face, he picks up a little speed sliding in and out as she squeezes her wall around him rhythmically. The sloshing of his dick coming in and out of her made them both lightheaded, "I love that sound, I love you entering me," she spoke against his lips, fangs exposed, "And I as well." he grunted now at her neck fangs sinking in as he sunk into her. She squeaked, he fed, and brought his face away.

He turned her on all fours never exiting her lovely sex, as she twisted around on him. He turned up the pace on this position and thrusts into her hard but gentle, she squeezed around him more, "I love it when you do that love! More!" he growled eyes gold, she looked back at him full contact and he to her. She sneered at him something amatory and backed up further on him, "Mine, next," she moaned, as he pumped her even hard and juicier before slowing drastically down. He pulled out and slid a finger in her dripping twat tasting it, "Marvelous." he said sucking her juices from his finger. Before he could grab her rear she quickly turned around, all muddy, and pushed him on his back.

She straddled him and began bouncing atop him fast and careful. She eventually turned around and reversed cow girl him as he enjoyed her performance; so rich it was, he had his woman finally, he had all of her now and by her choice. Her ass and the glimpses of her pussy around him, was hypnotizing in its movements. She clenched around his cock and slid, and rocked, zigged zagged and circled. He was a combination of curse words and noises, at one point she thought he growled.

She teased him now; she would come almost all the way off but stopped at his head. She liked what he did to her earlier, brushed her pussy against his dick, down from the shaft and up to the head. She stroked and licked on it, taking him in and suckling him, where in the world did she get all this? How did she know about the reverse cow girl position? It had to be from the stories her Elena, and Caroline shared with each other, thinking one night they slept over her house junior year. She had never thought of such hot things of this before, not even with Jeremy, Klaus brought her sex kink out yeah that's what it was; he's a handsome sex charming bastard.

As she sucked he played with her clit again, softly then roughly pinching it, to which she flinched at. He kissed hers and she did his, she turned around looking and smiling into his blues, "Sit up baby." panting, he relished the smell of himself leaving her lips. He sat up and she climbed into his, sliding on. He held her hips and she held his head, they sat there for five minutes. The rain lessened to a normal shower as they sat idle.

1:10p.m.

They were now way past the spot they first entered, Elijah and co. They were in a hallway that had pipes lining the walls, oddly enough there were no guards here so far, and hopefully there won't be any as they continued on.

In the info cabin Kendra tore out a part in the pamphlet she was reading that had some interesting information regarding a familiar name; Scott. It was dated just a month ago. She turned the pamphlet around and saw it was the town of Blue Veil, not Blue Ribbon like she had mistaken. In a part of the pamphlet it expressed how he was an upstanding young man who helps turn a declining small town around with his gifts of charity and so on.

"Oh Lord! I though they spellbound him! He's been out all this time walking around?" she panicked jumping up from her chair hands on her face. She was shaking and her stomach churned in on her nastily, "He can't be...I thought he was gone..." drooling from the mouth.

"Are you ready to continue?" Klaus asked kissing into Bonnie's neck, "Of course." she began bouncing on him, face to face, eyes to eyes. He gripped her hard as her nipples wiped and rubbed up and down on him, their lips connecting; she moved faster kissing him rougher and wrestling with each other's tongues. The rain picked up and [and throughout this whole experience no floods.] the thunder clapped violently, they were drawing ever closer to their peaks. She ground hard into his pelvis hands gripping his face, he tighten his grip on her even more as they climaxed moaning into each other's mouths getting their last slow thrusts in.

He fell back in total euphoric bliss feeling greatly satisfied, and she lay atop him. They dozed off for a few moments before remembering where they were, covered in each other juices and mud. The rain turned back into a drizzle, the clouds thinned some and they were back up and putting on their clothes.

"So how was your first time?" shirt on looking back at her still stark nude, "Amazing..." looking back at him breathy. He walked over and grabbed her, "Good, because that was only a taste of what I can do to you woman." She melted into him and he kissed her neck, "Now, let's find you that training area." they were dressed, and coming down and over to the info cabin. Bonnie looked back at the spot with the two trees and smiled, "That's our spot…." she thought catching up to him. When they got in the cabin Kendra was passed out on the floor blood dripping from her nose.

Bonnie ran over and down to her, "Kendra! Kendra!" Bonnie yelled out as she eased her onto her back, Klaus hunched down and parted her eyes open. They were rolling back lids now fluttering; Klaus picked her up and placed her on a table. Bonnie noticed a pamphlet clutched tight in her left hand, she pried it from her grip and opened it up. She started convulsing and Klaus held her still Bonnie looked back, "Why is she convulsing?" Klaus slits his wrist about to drop his blood in, "I think she's in some kind of shock. I need to act," wrists over her mouth, "Wait! Let try something," she placed her hand on Kendra's forehead and over her stomach. She pulled her hand up and Kendra's body arched and she flattens her hand then wiped up chanting a few words.

"Wake up Kendra." Bonnie said standing back waiting for something to happen. Kendra slowly rose up hand on her head, "That son of a bitch is still walking around. Still manipulating," she climbs off the table and looks at the two, "Where were you two?" shakes her arms out. They looked at each other and back at her, "Looking. Anyway, who's still walking around?" Klaus said, "Scott. Scott Howard is still up and operating," shaking her head and pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Where?" Bonnie.

"In Blue Veil. The town I called Blue Ribbon a while back? There," dry.

"Oh no,"

"Yeah. And he probably knows I'm back in town too." walking to and out the door.

The siblings come up on a large rotunda stopping in the middle of it. Kol walks a bit further up to an entrance to the far mid right, and Rebekah walks a foot forward crossing her arms.

"So what do we do now? There are at least 16 entries sitting right in front of us?" she worried.

Elijah sighs, "Okay we can try this," he said smoothing back his hair that interrupted his sight.

"We split up. I'll take the very first entry, you Rebekah take the very middle entry, and Kol you take the last," he offered. The sister and youngest brother looked between each other and back to Elijah. She shook her head and dropped her arms to her side.

"I dunno Elijah; this feels too risky, especially going in here blind as we are. We don't know what's going to meet us along the way or what could come up," she cautioned.

"Those are valid feelings but we have to at the very least get a mental idea of what this place could look like or the routes along it so that if something happens we'll know where we could be safe or get out," he reasoned. Kol looked anxious, and Rebekah was tense.

"Whatever! Okay! One thing though?"

"What?"

"When do you want to meet back up here?"

"It's 2:11 right now? So I want us to meet back up at 3:10. If for any reason you don't get back at or before that time, then I and whoever gets back will wait for a duration of exactly five minutes. After that we have to leave, if you can't get out and are trapped stay there until we come back the next day-rather if you weren't caught," he said now walking to the first entry.

"Wait what? That's, what type of bull is that? And if you get caught or trapped?" Rebekah whisper yelled.

"As I said, I'd stay put. If I wasn't caught. Now we are wasting time already let's go." they all walked reluctantly towards their designated entry ways and disappeared into the dim light of its long halls.

Bonnie was heavily worried about Kendra now. Scott, as she explained him, sounded like a dangerous guy to deal with. Her whole demeanor changed from what it was when they first came to this place, she was utterly horrified, in fact she was slightly shaking. What else had Scott done to her or the others?

Bonnie followed slowly behind Kendra giving breathing room but staying close behind in case she collapsed or something. Klaus was next to Bonnie looking strongly at her, although he felt bad for Kendra he couldn't shake the pure bliss he and his love just shared up on that cliff that he was now looking at feeling high. He wanted to have her again but refocused as he hadn't noticed her talking to him.

"Klaus are you ok?" Bonnie's softened voice echoed in his ears like he was hearing down a long hall.

"Oh, yes I'm fine," smiling at her.

Kendra stops and turns around to them folds her arms and looks around. They had been following her but not really paying attention to where they'd been walking.

"I think this will be a great spot for you to train in Bonster," she offered a small smile and a hand up like a plate was sitting atop it. Bonnie and Klaus looked around, it was a large, wide, and spacey area surrounded by lots of trees. She could do plenty here and not make the faintest of sounds that would bring about unwanted attention. She smiled at Kendra and went to give her a hug, "Thanks Ken." Suddenly Klaus clapped his hand together and smiled.

"Well this has been taken care of, what's on the agenda now?" generally asking.

"We should really get back to planning something out and maybe see if Elijah and the others came up with anything new later,"

"Okay, let's go home then." Klaus now back on the pathway, taking note of where her training area sat. They followed behind and arrived back at the car and on their way back home.

As they were driving back, Bonnie saw a wolf walking alongside the opposite of the road, as soon as the car passed by the wolf made exact eye contact with her. She scrunched her face, "Whoa...what was that?" she thought looking back at the wolf as did it, until they were out of total view.

"That was strange."

Jeremy called everyone over, even Damon. As soon as he arrived Stefan told him of their new threat that would harm them all. Damon slumped back into his seat looking drained of all his immortal energy, he groaned heavy and leaned his head back.

"God! If it's not a psycho hybrid running around wreaking havoc then something else swoops in and takes over. So, what, do, we do?" he said as Elena entered the room looking worn down as well.

"Elijah and the rest said we should plan, he said we need to be very, very cautious." Elena sat on the floor next to the fireplace quietly listening on.

"Like that wasn't obvious already! The idiot. Anyway, so you kiddies got any bright ideas?" now standing up thick eyebrows up.

"At the moment...no." Stefan answered scratching his head and Damon crashed into his seat again annoyed.

"Great." he mocked hand on face.

Down Elijah's entry was now a hallway whose walls were now white bricks. On these walls were old war posters from WWII. Then he saw an orange caution sign with a gas mask on it and the words 'Put on upon entering hall 2.' Maybe that was referring to the same old war stuff? He couldn't know until he reached it.

Halfway in Rebekah's entry, she was met with a door right up front. Before she went in she peered through the glass window and tried to see if anything or anyone was guarding or patrolling opposite the door; no one, just what looked like a metal staircase leading down. She waltz in easy and descends slowly and carefully, she bends a bit to see further down the stairs to the landing and sees more hall. She lands and sees a camera at the end of this hall sitting above a teal green metal door. She also sees a keypad on the doorknob-which would require a key code to get through but more distressing, was the camera.

"I have to turn around, it's too clear this is dicey. In fact this whole thing seems too easy, why was that entrance just so easy for us to get into?" she thought turning around but also looking back suddenly she heard a set of footsteps coming down the stairs.

"SHIT!" she thought starting to panic. Rebekah looked around for a place to hide finding nothing. Finally she looked up and jumped up and out of view to the ceiling. A tall brown haired man with a woman in a pant suit and holding a clipboard came walking out in to view and down the hall. Rebekah holding her position in the ceiling above the ground looking on, as the small women and man went through the door. She thought about jumping down and sprinting through the door but changed her mind, too chancy.

She stayed as she was until she was sure no one else was coming and jumped down. She ran all the way back to the rotunda still being cautious and looked at her watch then at another entry, "I've got thirty minutes...which should I choooooose," she thought out loud, "Middle left." and walked on in.

Kol's side looked like a massive warehouse with nothing but supplies upon endless supplies in it. He too came back, after going as far in there as he could before giving up, back to the rotunda and took to a new entry. He went in the one on the right of the very middle. Down this way was flights of stairs leading down, almost like into an abyss, he looked over the banister and down hoping to see the end but was met with pitch blackness. He hesitated, he wasn't afraid, after all he was an Original, but he was concerned with the unknown here and getting trapped.

What if he gets caught down there trying to spy and sneak around? He started on and down, and with every last flight he passed he kept looking up to the very top. The stairs stopped at a ground level, sitting ten feet from him was a large heavy metal door, much like one of the doors they saw in those pictures of Isaiah's.

"Bingo..." he mumbled and walked towards it. He got up close and examined it, taking in all the details and extra attention to the keypad that sat on the wall next to it. On this pad were the usual numbers but with a green lit that wasn't lit and a red light that was. The door didn't have anything on it like a large number and was just painted a charcoal color; also you couldn't hear anything on the opposite side.

Kol took a step back and looked at his watch it was almost time to meet back up.

Elijah had been made it in and past this second hall that warned of mask use, at first he had stood there contemplating whether or not he should've enter thinking about vervaine maybe being used.

Down this second hall were doors. As he passed them he counted upon reaching the end and having to turn left, a total of eleven doors. When he turned there were none but a ladder the went down, looking at the time, he peered down into the ladder hole and saw the diffused shine of a red light. He huffed and turned around heading back to the rotunda not really gathering much on his end.

Rebekah was met with a blue metal sliding door that had a small scanner sitting in the middle of it. She didn't feel like figuring it out really and turned on her heel and back to the rotunda. Kol had already made it back up two minutes early standing at the entrance they all had come through. Elijah looking behind him being cautious was now on his way back.

It was 3: 14 p.m. And Rebekah arrived walking over to Kol and looking with him at Elijah's entrance. Two minutes passed and they grew worried, "I know he said to leave but let's give him another minute." She said leaning her head to Kol, he nodded and they waited.

3:22 and they were now exiting out from whence they came. Rebekah looked peeved, "I knew this was a shit idea! He went and got caught or something!" she yelled flailing her arms and pacing. Kol stood silently still looking at the door.

3:39 and suddenly the door opened. Elijah came walking out casually. Rebekah stormed up to him livid, "What the hell happened there?" he walked past her and away from the entry. They followed tow, "We'll talk when we are far away from this quarry. Understood?" and she went silent.

Klaus and the two arrived home but to Janice standing outside their door looking as if she'd been there for over an hour. Klaus looked perplexed, what could she have wanted? He exited the car and walked up to her as she stared at her phone.

"Janice?" he spoke almost startling her, "Ooh haha you scared me there. I've been waiting here for two hours for you!" she said hand on her chest. He looked around still confused as to what she was there for, "Yes, well, to what do I owe this visit?" looking kindly, she looks in a briefcase she gripped and took a paper out handing it to him, "You didn't list your date of birth, I don't have your social or anything that proves who you say you are. So I just need you to clear this up is all and I'll be on my way." she smiled. Bonnie and Kendra finally got out of the car after staring on, Janice immediately looked at Kendra eyes slightly widening.

He opens the door so the two could go ahead and go in stepping aside. Klaus looked annoyed but went and got something from a folder he had sitting on a table, work he had done a while ago for such occasions. He handed her the paper and she looked over it, "I'm going to have to make a quick copy of this. I'll be right back!" smiling but when she turned around from his view the smile disappeared.

He glared at her as she crossed the street before smiling when she looked back and waved. He went inside while Bonnie was standing right in the foyer looking at him, "What's wrong? Something clerical?" she moved, now taking her jacket off and walking it to the edge of the couch. He huffed, "We may have a problem. This agent is making me feel uneasy," looking outside to see if she was back yet, "Like what?" Kendra said walking up, "She asked for proof of my existence and so on. As you both know, I am dead, but I gave her a made up social to maybe get her off my back." he said looking outside again.

"Yes. Yes. He gave me a fake social security number...yup the works. I'm especially sure it's the very same Niklaus. The day he came in and gave me his last name, well, I only needed a confirmation. Oh, and guess who's with him? Yup, Kendra! I know sir, I know you can't wait...When she...Not yet? Well how lo-okay, okay on the posted date. This was a big break, getting one of the most wanted, and he fell right into our laps! I hope you promote me sir! Okay so I'll keep you updated and brief you Thursdays until the date. Bye sir."

Janice copied the paper and wrote something on a sticky note and attached it to her PC screen. Klaus was growing increasingly disturbed, "It really shouldn't take her that long to copy a single piece of paper!" he grunted going outside. She finally comes out and back over to him, "Here you are. Everything seems to check out! I just wanted to get that out of the way so there weren't any discrepancies. That's all!" she stood with her head cocked and grinning through her teeth, "Right! It's only fair...well thank you for this Janice," she was turning around, "No problem. Just come over if you need anything!" he went in and slammed the door.

"What now?" asked Bonnie rubbing his shoulder, "I fear I may need to keep watch on that woman, something's not right with her I fear." and he walked away with the two looking on.

Elijah and co. arrive back home, immediately Rebekah stands in front of him arms folded, "So? What took you?" he walks on into to the mansion and in the grand room. He stops and looks at her as she glares at him, "I'm not sure how far we were in that base, but in my entry," Kol was walking over interested, "-I managed to get to an area with what looked like cells. I think this is the processing area!" in disbelief. Rebekah's rage deflated and arms dropped.

"Are you sure?"

"I can only assume so," staring at the floor.

"Did you see anybody being held inside them?"

"What I saw were empty ones, but there were lots of these holding cells generally,"

"So what do we do now? Tell Klaus and the others?" Kol spoke.

"Yes, but before that I think we need to go and check on that witch's house,"

"Shanna?" Rebekah scoffed.

"Yes."

"For? They probably got her,"

"We need to make sure." And to that they once again exited the mansion.

The gang sat around debating and getting nowhere with not much info. Eventually they all stopped talking about The Arbitrator and started talking about Bonnie.

"So, when you went to Jamesville...did you see Bonnie? I mean cause why else would you go there?" asked Caroline nibbling on a strawberry. Elena looked at her through the corner of her eye, "I'm sure we should stay planning around this other, situation?" Stefan spoke up and tried changing the subject around.

"No, we were getting absolutely nowhere with that, I just wanted to know what she was doing since we never found out?" Caroline replied.

"She's fine," Elena whispered, "What?" Caroline yelled, as Damon looked and Elena with Stefan. Jeremy perked up as well, "I did go and see her. She released Klaus," Tyler jumped up and looked at Stefan, he nodded.

"She did WHAT? Why the hell would she do that? That's crazy!" he screamed.

Elena took a shallow sigh, "Because...she's in love with him. Like actually in love with him. No joking," she revealed as Tyler and Caroline's mouths dropped open. Jeremy looked crushed all over again since he already heard this story, "How? Why, what did she say?" Caroline yelled.

Elena got up from the floor and looked at an old picture of the three of them sitting on the mantle, "She pretty much said that we were in denial and she chose him, it wasn't anything he did to her but it was all her choice. I told her I'd leave her alone but I just can't see them together," she explained, Stefan and Damon were looking down.

"Oh she's the one who's in denial, I'm fine!" Caroline yelled. Jeremy stood up, "I need to talk to her. I just. Need to talk to her." tiredly and walked out the house to sit on the porch steps.

"I feel so bad for him. What's wrong with Bonnie! Leave him for Klaus? We should go talk her out of this, nothing good will come of that relationship," Caroline said standing up walking to the door but no one else followed, "What the hell, hellooo? Anyone coming with me?"

"Care, she's not joking. As much as I hate it she was sincere, she is with him; loves-loves him. That's why I stormed off that day, I was in shock," almost sounding as if she could hurl.

*Sigh* "So what do we do then? Keep waiting for Elijah to get back to us with info or go and get some from them?"

"That sounds like a plan. Elena you up?"

"Sure,"

"I'm coming along too so we can talk. I'll call in sick to Matt." Jeremy yelling to them.

"Let's go then." Damon said already outside.

Janice had finally closed up for the day and left getting in a black Prius. Klaus snarled. Whatever it was that made him suspect of her made him cringe. He couldn't understand it yet but fears he may have put them all in danger.

"Bonnie, Kendra? I need to go and purchase a mobile; I'll be back at 5:10p.m." He looked as Janice pulled back and away on down the street. Bonnie looked around for the time from somewhere and caught the sight of a small porcelain analog clock on a table, "That long? I can't come with can I?" smirking, "Unfortunately love. I shall be back with one for you as well, I can try and be brief though," brow raised, "Be careful." she says and he leaves.

Bonnie looks at Kendra and at the door, "Think we should follow him or stay put?" Kendra asks, "Definitely, I don't like just sitting around. Plus he seems on edge." They wait till Klaus pulls off and leave.

The siblings were hot on their way back to the red witch's mansion. Elijah was driving at top speed to put time behind them, anxiousness took hold. What had become of the witch? Was she still alive? Would her house hold some answers about the group or is that too easy a thought? To have their business, just, sitting there for the taking. Either way they would be there soon and possibly answer these nagging questions.

Damon and company all pulled up in the driveway of the Original mansion. One by one they all exited the cars they rode in, Jeremy immediately ran into the house. Stefan, Elena, and Damon went around the back, and Caroline and Tyler once in, went upstairs. Jeremy pretty much covers all of the first floor but the grand room; he sees the stacks of papers sitting around and goes over to them, "Bingo." Caroline and Tyler split when they started going in to rooms.

"What are we looking for?" he yells to her, "Them I guess!" yelling back, "Well no one's in these rooms!" coming out in the hall, "and no one is in these. Let's go to the basement." and they headed for the stairwell. Elena and the 'two not sparring over her at the moment' brothers were sitting on a wooden bench. None had said a word since arriving. Damon took a long and deep gaze at Elena, then looked up at the dimming sky.

"How you holdin' up?" resting an arm on the back of the bench, "Numb. I feel numb," Stefan threw an arm back before jerking it away brushing his brothers' hand, "You'll get past this Elena, you're strong. You always do," she looked at both and grinned, "Thanks you guys. I'm just worried now about all this new threat stuff ya know?" resting her elbows on her knees, "Like Stefan said, you'll be fine. I'm here, he's here, and we're all here to protect you." she shook her head and stood up.

"Well let's go inside and find some answers." They tagged behind entering through the patio doors.

Bonnie and Kendra couldn't keep up with Klaus on foot, so they just followed him with a tracking spell and took a bus to the area he'd stopped. Getting off, they started heading in a very quiet and small neighborhood with only five houses sitting in a straight line together. As the two were walking, Bonnie saw a dog in the distance sauntering along down the street; she stopped and took a stronger gaze at the wayward mutt only to find that it wasn't a dog. What it was, was the same greyish wolf she had seen earlier on the road coming back from the forest. Yes, it had the same oddly curled fur and chipped ear, one paw looked darker than the rest of him and muzzle had a small gash on it.

Kendra had stopped and spotted the lone running wolf and looked back a few feet to Bonnie. She walked back to her, "You know that wolf?" half laughing, "I think so. I believe it's the same wolf I saw when we came back from the training ground. I didn't tell you two though," Kendra took another look, "looks hungry. Anyway let's get on, you don't wanna miss what Klaus' up to?" walking ahead again, "I'm coming." Jogging up to Kendra.

They passed on through the small hood and came up on Berk Street. On Berk Street, there was a massive cemetery; the gated entrance to Berk cemetery was just twenty feet ahead of them. The ride they had to take to get in this area whole was about thirty minutes, but Bonnie knew Klaus wasn't going back home yet because his car was parked out to the side of the entrance. And another was parked closer to the opening, looking around and making sure no one around, the two hiked up and through the gates.

"Where do you think he is?" Kendra asks, "No telling. You see the size of this place? He could be anywhere since the spell wore off." They started walking along a graveled pathway that curved along. In the distance they could see what looked like a stationary light possibly attached to a small building. They jog over to it and it turns out to be the main office for the cemetery or such, it was covered behind a small wooden foot gate with large bushes on each side. Just as they were walking, the door flew open and out came a person flying onto the ground. The two rush over to a large tree and peeked from behind it, they couldn't tell who was on the ground yet because the downed person was still, well down and the bushes didn't help either.

The sky getting even dimmer, the person who they could now tell was wearing a beige blazer, black blouse, beige trousers, and red heels. This was a woman thrown from the door, she got up cackling and walked back into the small building closing the door, "What the hell was that?" Kendra croaked as Bonnie only stared on. They quietly marched on towards it and off to the side and to a window.

The three siblings pulled far back from the witch's mansion and into a small desolate driveway to an abandoned home. Elijah dropped his feet to the ground and emptied the car, his nerves were in knots and struck with anticipation, what was he so amped for? Rebekah, as the two brothers strolled off, stood back, "I know this isn't a good idea." And caught up, with no fuss. As they were coming upon the fork a black tinted recreational van whizzed past with screeching tires racing down towards the mansion side. Rebekah looked at Elijah as he turned back at her. They continue walking on.

*CLAP!*

Rebekah slams her hands together disturbing the quiet atmosphere; the brothers look back, "Why?" Kol rubbing his annoyed ears, "wait till we get up there and see then I'll tell you." Elijah quirked and brow turned back towards the fork. They get to the fork going down the left, from a far they could see that the van had stopped right in front of the gateway to Shanna's home, "Do you think they're retrieving her right now?" asked Kol, "something in my gut says no. But let's carry on until we get to that trash bin up there." He pointed to one of those green roller garbage cans made of plastic. They get to where he said stop and Rebekah gets in front of them.

"Okay, so remember how we were invisible?" looking at Elijah, "yes? Oh...do you have it on you?" she rolled her eyes and pulled it up and out in front of his face, "of course brother. I was thinking we could just quietly walk right onto the premises and check everything out! How's that?" smiling, "Sounds brilliant." They each grab each other's arm and Rebekah speaks the only word that would work, 'cloak.' To make sure it still worked, she undid it and just cloaked herself.

"It works, now let's go." Elijah commanded, she re-cloaked them all and they headed on down to the mansion. They all easily jumped over the large gate wall, where there were men wearing grey suits crawling the yards combing the area of it and marching in and out of the house. They sped in unnoticed through the front entrance and beheld more suits inside. The colorful tie guards she had had were all sitting in the middle of the grand entrance, looking as if they were confused as to what was taking place. Some grey suits were standing in front of them and asking what could be assumed questions, they all looked dumbfounded and lost.

_"She must have wiped their memories someway. I'll have to ask how."_ Elijah thought grinning to himself as they then walked past them to hear, "Did you see anything or anyone? The person that did this to you? Because you were pinned to a wall..." but all the answers were no. They went upstairs to go find maybe a room Shanna used to keep files, or even her actual room. They strolled past the suits that skated the halls and rooms, then they all stopped and looked over the banister and down at a man wearing a black leather jacket.

"Everyone listen up. Number two has ordered us to destroy number three's mansion leaving nothing intact!" this man was holding up a hand and clipboard, "when we've disposed of everything thoroughly, we then tear up the foundation and burn it. Guards of number three? You helpin' too. Lastly we destroy the tunnel that's under here and get back to base! Ok? Let's move!" he yelled out as the ties and suits scrambled.

_"Hell. We have to be quick then."_ He nudged his siblings and they followed him into a random room, but had black cabinets lining the walls. He rushed over to one as Kol closed the door and locked it. Rebekah rushed over to one and ripped at the locked door until it flung off, Elijah looked back disturbed, _"Be. Qui-et."_ He yelled whispered. She grimaced and quietly unhinged another. Inside these cabinets were pouches with reams of paper in them, Kol took to open one too. They got all the cabinets open and pouches, Elijah took a few papers out of one and thought he was gazing at useful information.

"Look, we have to get something that we can put these in and take out," he whispered as he frantically looked around for a bin or something, and hearing for any footsteps to come to the room they were in. Rebekah too was looking around until her eyes stopped on the large red trash can that sat to the side of a tall black bookcase, which was empty. She brought it in to the middle of the room, "Here, put them in here." As she started putting in three she had. It looked deep enough to hold about fifteen, Elijah put in five and Kol put in four. There was another door in this room and Elijah wanted something else to put in so he slipped this new door open and peeked in as if he'd be seen.

This room was very compact, not much standing room but there was a small cardboard box with SD cards sitting in it. He snatched at it even though the laptop they had, they couldn't get through the password screen. He put that in the can regardless and picked it up without struggle, Kol had his hand reaching at the knob when it came bursting open from a swift heavy kick. Luckily they were cloaked, the men walked in cautiously even pointing guns, not normal lead bullet ones but ones for the supernatural kind.

They eased in as the sibs eased out and down the hall not quite wanting to leave yet, if they could find something else that was remotely useful why not get that too? Maybe they were pressing a smooth run but they just had to make sure, he had to. At the end of the hall was one last room on the right around a corner. Two designer chairs sat parallel to each other up against a wall with a tiny chandelier hanging above. Kol stood guard at the first most part and Rebekah this time carefully opened the room up.

This room looked lived in; it must've been Shanna's. Off to the far left of this enormous room sat a huge bed, it was wrapped in various red satin sheets and a large burgundy blanket. The carpet was a white cream colored short shag, a large chestnut armoire sat at the right of the room, and a gold white marble ombre dresser sat in front of the windows. There were other richly amenities that laced her room but there was no time to have a gander, Rebekah walked fully in and over to a bed side table and opened the drawers, nothing but bottles of pink nail polish. She rolled over the big bed to the other one, "Hurry up Rebekah!" Elijah prodded, and she hurriedly wiggled that open. In this one was a medium sized woven wicker box with crisp papers in them and on these papers, as she took a quick look, was names written in cursive.

Tyler L.

Susan Margrets

Davy Harris

Janet Renaldo

Lakisha Cunningham

Cynthia Pickens

Gwyneth Bolero

And it stops there. She quirked a lip and went on to take the whole thing out and toss it to Elijah. She got up and went in her grand luxurious closet filled with nothing more than shoes and clothes. She looked in the bathroom...hey! Stuff has been found in odder places! But she looked under the sink cabinets and in the counter drawer, but turning up only toiletries. She huffs out and over to the big ole' armoire, yanks it open and sees a teal sitting open with letters in it; she swipes that up. Not much else there but a small thing holding some cash. Lastly came the marble dresser, she quickly went through that getting nothing good save for an old bottle of whiskey.

She turns the light off and closes the door locking it actually. They speed down the hall just as a team was coming down but far, down the stairs and out the mansion. It looked like a second van pulled up and into the driveway. They got back to the car and stuffed the items in the back with a slightly annoyed Kol. Elijah peeled out of the old driveway and off down the street, "We should bring this over to Klaus and Bonnie," Rebekah muttered looking out her window, "point me in the direction." He responded and drove on.

It wouldn't take them long to get there, but no one would be home to see what they had got. Meanwhile Bonnie and Kendra were standing outside this opaque white window that barely let the silhouette of light escape and reveal two shadows to listen upon muffled voices. Kendra stood on the right side of the window and Bonnie on the left with their ears pressed firmly to the window.

Barely hearing but they managed, _"I don't know who you are or what you're up to... but I'm sure I'll find out in the next two seconds. A broken neck is quick the pain really!"_ it sounded like a guy's voice with a medium register, but garbled enough to make it impossible to hear anything distinctive like an accent.

_"I'm not saying anything. Go ahead and kill me, but know that you'll disappear."_

_"Such cryptic threats…very empty I bet. However, I feel a tickle to go for a finger – lest you give me something?"_

_"I can't wait for this month to be over. You seemed like such a charming gentlemen, too bad really,"_

_A noise that sounds like sliding, echoes._

_"Yes. It is too bad. It's so bad I have to break this precious index finger of yours!"_

_*SNAP!*_

_"AHhhhhhh!"_

Heels scrape at the floor dragging across them nastily.

_"Shhhhh...it's not like there's anyone else here to help you. Unless you thought you'd call something in. Whose number is this?"_

_You can hear a chair creak._

_"I-I don't know. W-wrong number."_

It gets silent for five uneasy minutes as Bonnie and Kendra shake their nerves out. Hearing someone's bones snap or crack is never a pleasing sound. The chair creaks again and a sigh.

_"I can do so much worse than a mere broken finger my sweet. It would be wise on your part to just tell me what I want to know,"_

_"That has to be Klaus." Bonnie whispered in Kendra's ear. She shook her head agreeing and they listened on ready for the next thing to gnaw at their senses._

_"Never you abomination!"_

_*SNAP! SNAP!*_

_"Uuuaaaaahhh! Aaaaaahhh!"_

_"Whoops I seemed to have shaken your hand so hard, that I accidentally crushed it and broke your arm. I'm so very sorry, now what have we learned?"_

_You could hear sniffling and whimpering as the chair was drug back._

_"Sweetheart I really don't want to get nastier than that, but you are leaving me with no other choice. I would've saved you the trouble of pain and compelled you! But foolishly you've either been trained to withstand a compulsion or you've ingested vervaine. You have one last time before I lose my nerve. What do you say?"_

_"I...I.."_

_"You whaaat?" slowly._

_"I can't wait till we string you up by the ankles and make you witness your death. And y-your pretty girlfriends death!"_

_"Oh, now that's not nice. Threatening me again and all I've wanted was to make nice and be friends. But now that's, like, totally off the table! It's funny how I'm the one able to do real, permanent damage. Tell me!"_

_"Klaus is kind of scary Bonsi." she looks at her, "...yeah." Oddly though, she couldn't help but feel turned on by him for some reason; that probably wasn't good. It gave her ideas and chills._

_*Sigh* "Don't say I didn't give you a chance,"_

_*CRRRACCK! SNAP!*_

More screaming, followed by gagging. It got quiet again and all you could hear was heavy breathing and pacing. The pacing stopped.

_"I'm really trying to be fair by giving you chance after chance to GIVE ME SOMETHING! Now, tell me or I guess I'll just go ahead, and kill you Janice!"_

_"I can only g-give you a number,"_

_"To what!"_

_"A-a door. It's one of the doors in the facility!"_

_"To who's facility?"_

_"The Arb! The Fucking Arbitrator!"_

_"Where?"_

_"It's," crying ensues, "where?" he asks quietly._

_A chair creaks, and you hear heavier breathing, "The Quarry entrance. There's a large metal door in entry hall 4-16. That's where you use the code," sniffling, "so what is it then?"_

_"It's, THIS!"_ you hear lips slapping together like she just spat something out and a crashing sound then thud. Klaus screams out in pain as the sound of feet skittering out of the room, hammering against the floor. You hear a wobbling around and bumping into an object as it falls to the ground then nothing. Bonnie and Kendra's eyes were big, what was going on in there besides the obvious?

"What now?" Kendra pulling nervously on the end of some hair, "we wait for more sound."

The door to the office throws open and the two females creep around the edge of the corner to view. Janice fumbled to her knees right arm clutching the left, she looks back in horror and stumble runs before falling to the ground ultimately. She turns onto her back, Klaus slowly strolls over to her like a tired cat and squats over her, "You sputtered sliver in face you wretched whore! Now give me the damn code," he demanded face healing and hand clutching a chunk of her hair. Janice slumped and parted her lips, "It's 6446," Klaus, you could feel, smiled before he quickly grimaced a crazed look. The sun had set, he pulled her onto her feet but then his head whipped around as if he heard them; Bonnie and Kendra.

They tipped back and ducked out of view. He began dragging a screaming Janice back into the cemetery office slamming the door shut.

"I can't..." Bonnie began walking away as Kendra came after, "what?" running up and away from the side, "My stomach feels sick, I know what he's about to do to her," Kendra stopped, "Oh God...we gotta stop him then," Bonnie stopped and ran back to the door beating on it and screaming.

Suddenly the door eased open barely revealing her hybrid, "Bonnie?" he was sincerely surprised, "Don't kill her Klaus! Please don't do it! Compel her to forget or something just don't kill her!" shaking, he stepped outside mouth drenched in blood, "she can't be compelled love. Sorry, I have to kill her," he said stoically. Bonnie grabbed his face, "Then maybe I can make her forget?" he stood back and looked up, "Fine. The fool is all the way in the room on the right, make it quick. We have a lot to talk about when we get back." She runs to the back Kendra right behind and goes up to her.

"I'm sorry I have to do this, but you are putting our lives are in danger." She and Kendra chanted, she put a hand on the right side of Janice's face and Kendra ditto left. Her eyes closed and she passed out. They ran out the office and met Klaus at the gate, "Is it done?" he asked looking back and they nodded, "Let's go then." they all got in the car and he pulled off on to the smooth black road.

Once home, they were walking in silent. Kendra went up to the second floor bathroom with a broom to finish cleaning up the glass. Bonnie had a look of discomfort fixed to her face, Klaus stood in front of her in the foyer with a soft fixed stare.

"Why did you follow me? I thought we were in better standing as far as trust goes?" he said almost hurt, like he'd been kicked.

She took a harsh swallow and looked him square in his eyes, "You were so - transfixed looking outside since we came back that, I just wanted to know why. Especially with what's going on," she said with a concerned look. He cups her chin waiting for her to pull back but she didn't, "I guess I should've at least told you exactly where I was going. But I didn't want to involve you because I don't want you to get caught and snatched from me. We don't really know how this group operates in terms of if they have different and far places they keep people. Now imagine that." He said pulling her into him. She could smell the stench of blood bouncing across her face when he spoke, almost smothering his regular musky scent.

Bonnie looked up at him pulling her face from his chest, "You, were going to ki—"

"Yes. I was, without a pause, going to kill that woman. She's a spy, one of their agents I'm guessing, who just wasn't leaking anything. I had no choice," he explained as if pleading. Then he said something she, ashamed to admit, didn't expect. After all, he is who he is, "But I am glad you stopped me," squeezing her. Bonnie turned to the staircase, "actually, Kendra made me stop you. You should be thanking her." she smiled and walked away to the kitchen.

Klaus furrowed his brows confused, as Bonnie walked away. He went up the steps and found Kendra just sweeping up the last of the glass into a dust pan. She stood up before jumping back, "Woo! You're not gonna bite me are you!" she joked, but he looked a bit taken aback, "never, I just came up here to thank you. And here," he did another unexpected thing; gave her a hug, "Whoa, that came out of left field. Uh, no problem, Bonnie jumped into action so I hope you thanked her too," he pulled away, "I did," walking backwards smiling, "good." And they both went downstairs.

Elijah decided to drive over to the house Bonnie used but they took over, and see what had become of it. Stopping away from the house out of caution, they all saw men in those grey suits scampering in and out of the house eventually setting it ablaze.

"Shit! The daggers are in there!" Rebekah yelled out worried about them for some odd reason, "those daggers are enchanted, they'll be fine. Besides why do you care what happens to them," Kol asked as Elijah looked over at her puzzled, "I have no idea why I said that..." they all turned back looking at the house that burned a bright orange with smoke filling the air, they turned around, "Let's get to Klaus already and get this mess over with." Rebekah huffed elbow resting on window.

Back at the mansion, everyone was now in the grand room with Jeremy going through the files. Seeing that they were a lot of papers and were painstakingly put into order, mostly, they made sure to not just toss them around. After an hour or more of going through mostly everything, they stopped.

"Ok, so it's safe to say that we know now, just as much as they do. And since they're not here what do we do now?" Stefan spoke standing up arms out. Caroline jumps up, "Jamesville, there's nothing or no one here! We have to go find them," she said, "I'm with her on that," said Jeremy as he held up a file, "what's that?" Damon asks walking over reaching for it, "A hit list, and look…Kendra's name is on," they all bunch over, "I almost feel sorry for that nut. Wonder where she could be?" Caroline sneers, "That means we're all on a list, like Elijah said-well except for Jeremy," Stefan looking over at him, "yeah you lucky bastard." Jeremy looks unmoved and jarred, "Yeah, but is that supposed to make me feel good? Let's go on and find them!" rushing out of mansion.

As he's jogging over to the Salvatore car reaching for the door handle, he sees a pair of booted feet on the ground. He looks up, "Alaric? What now? Why are you here again?" Damon was just coming out as he saw the younger Gilbert talking to thin air, "I don't get a 'Hi Alaric! How's your day? Ha-ha the youth these days," arms folding and smiling, "Sorry I'm just—excited, that's all. We're kind of in the middle of this evil group thing," Alaric takes a step back and raise a brow, finger to chin, "Oh. The Arbitrator. Yeah they are a deadly bunch." Jeremy looks surprised and turns around to see if the others were coming. Damon disappears from view but continues to listen.

"Wait you know about them?" hands out, "yup, in fact. I almost worked for them," Jeremy's eyes narrowed, "What?" he yelled, "Since I was a hunter, I kinda opened up an application with them. But they never got back with me and by that time I met you guys, and Damon rubbed off on me... I didn't believe in their message anymore," Jeremy leaned against the car, "do you know anything on them, like say about their underground networks?" he thought up, "I only know about this one area in the town over that has something to do with the city council there. But not much else sorry," Jeremy tensed and cocked his head back, "Thanks Alaric, that's something. Sorry I didn't greet you right," Alaric smiled, "it's cool. Hey tell Damon I said hey, alright?" and he disappears.

"Will do." Jeremy whispers. Damon speeds over, "seen any 'Sixth Sense' lately?" he asked strolling over, "What? Is that a pun?" slightly smirking, "who were you talking to?" with those thick black brows asking, "Alaric, but since you've confronted me. I guess you already knew that right?" Damon shrugs but in a yes way, "So, what he want?" trying to mask his interest, "he told me to tell you 'hey.' Get the others so we can get out of here." Damon smiles and turns around, _"Hey back at cha' buddy."_

Elijah arrives at his brother's new home. Kol knocks loudly on the door to it opening with a leering Kendra, he smiles at her looking her up and down before calling Klaus over. She lets them in and in came Elijah with the red trash bin in his arms. He took it into the living room and poured it all out on floor, letting the pouches slap hard against it.

"What's all this?" Klaus looking quizzical, "we went to that witch's house and retrieved some things that might make for good use. We just have to go through them," Elijah with one in his hand, "Was she still there?" Bonnie asked coming down the steps, "no, but her place was crawling with who I assume to be their agents." Klaus picks a pouch up and opens it.

"How many of these are there?"

"Twelve. By the way Bonnie-" he looked to her, "-how'd you manage to erase the guards memory from your encounter with them?" she picked up the wicker box from the floor.

"I put a memory wiping spell over the house as I left. I learned it when I spellbound Shanna's mind," Elijah squinted pulling out a single piece of paper, "Oh, well good thing you did that because those guards were being asked questions, and they were leaning towards you." Bonnie looked relieved and took out some of the crisp smooth papers from the wicker woven basket.

"I'm glad I was able to do it." She said last as everyone now had eyes glue to papers. The next couple hours was spent in deep silence and concentration, the sound of papers flopping, that sticky noise velcro makes when being pulled apart, and a fierce grumble or sigh now and again. The first pouches with jumbles of papers in it was nothing more than lists of food supplies, spreadsheets that said something about Q1 and Q2, and some garbled percentages. So far, they were getting nowhere with the loads of papers Bonnie however, looked horrified at the ones she scanned over in that blasted wicker box.

"Besides the hit list I just saw, you all need to look at these!" everyone turned their attention to the three light papers Bonnie held out waiting to be snatched at. Elijah and Klaus immediately clutched two as Kendra swiped the last one. Their eyes went like a laser reader over the sheets. Both brothers looked disturbed and handed her the papers back. Kendra took her time; she carefully made sure of what she was reading. Then Rebekah took the paper Klaus had and Kol took the one by Elijah.

_"Operation: Jet...a plan still under construction to weaponize certain targets if capture and hold fails. Upon capturing the wanted thirty, they will be reprogrammed under Tactic Five. Unfortunately they won't tell me what Tactic Five is yet, but when Wilson gives me some info about it then I can act on my own. The council is taking way too long with all this, we need to act NOW."_ Kendra read aloud, "what were on those two?" she asked looking fatigued at Klaus and Elijah.

"It seemed like an entry leading up to that and explaining a thing called 'the round room.' It didn't elaborate on it much, but maybe that's where this reprogramming takes place," Klaus speculated.

"Mine talked about that as well. But it mentioned several times about another room that's all the way in Blue Veil?" he inflected. Kendra's eyes shot to Elijah in discomfort.

"*HUFF*" "...it's a town two miles from here. Something about this is probably staring me in the face but I'm not getting it yet," sounding miffed. A hand brushes her back making her jump, "I'm sure we'll figure it out." Bonnie comforted.

"Hopefully we will before it's too late." now looking into space, and then snapping back.

The group had drove all the way to the house Elena last saw Bonnie. But by the time they pulled up in front, it was an ashened, blown out and smoky mess. They all jumped out and rushed up to take it in, "You don't think...?" Jeremy trailed off looking at Elena, "no, but I am curious to who burned it down. But where do we go now?" she asked looking at Damon.

"Beats the hell out of me!" he jerked turning towards the car, "all I can suggest is; we drive around and look for them." Getting in the driver seat, they reluctantly turned around and followed after. Driving around for an hour, eventually they stopped at the hotel Damon held up in.

"That was a bust," someone moaned making a thud on the floor. Damon threw his jacket on his bed, "any other plans, ideas, theories?" tiredly.

"Shit!" Jeremy jumped up; "maybe I can ask Alaric to find them somehow?" everyone but Damon looked at him unimpressed forgetting he could see spirits.

"Jer, Ric's dead. Remember?" Elena retorted as he whips a glance over to her, she, wiping her hand across her cheek, "yeah, no shit Bell! I see dead people...remember?" he mocked as her mouth propped open. Someone snickered in the corner, Jeremy called out to him and when he turned to the door there Alaric was.

"I need your help with something if it's possible?" Alaric walked over to where Damon sat with everyone looking at Jeremy, "he's in the room right now?" Caroline asked, and Jeremy gave her an 'are you fucking kidding me?' stare turning back to Alaric.

"Sure. What do you need me to do?"

"We need you to find Bonnie. Like, see if you can reach out to her or to where she might be. Is that doable?"

"The latter I think is doable. I can try and feel her witch energy, but it might take me a while so don't get your hopes up kid. Okay?" he replied slowly disappearing as the others watched him talk to air. Alaric finally went away and Jeremy let out a loud breath sitting down in a chair next to the window.

"So what'd he say?" Damon and Tyler simultaneously, "he said he'll try and feel for where she might be. Although, it could take some time," he whispered on that last part, "How long?" Stefan asked, "He wasn't specific, that's all he said before vanishing." Damon let out a groan and closed his eyes, "And the waiting game starts again." He said lastly folding arms and propping up his feet head back.

9:08p.m.

They went through two whole pouches with nothing as good as the info in those letters of Shanna's. In fact they tossed anything that wasn't giving them a hint. All this, brought them down to two unopened pouches. They tore that straight open and tossed files around at everyone, "I hope there's something substantial in these." Klaus exasperatedly placing his down next him.

"Is there a faster and better way to look through these?" Kol looking between Kendra and Bonnie.

"If I did, I would have used it when we looked through those other files. Sorry," Bonnie replied, "yeah I got nothin' either." Kol sighed and went back to reading.

Twenty minutes passed and it seemed like Rebekah stumbled across something, "Hey Listen up:

_The town of Blue Veil, whom our network stops under, will be the site of the impending release of the wanted thirty-if hold fails. This town and its people will be used to carry out 'Tactic Five' and possibly 'Operations: Jet' helping with the removal and/or reprogramming of these Abominations that walk this earth. In the coming weeks leading up to November 14th of this year, we shall start dispatching our Silver Agents to go and spy on known targets. By then the call will be made to bring them in and start the hive process. The rotunda in gate six shall be the connecting transferring unit. Keep a look out for anything out of the extraordinary, keeping an extra eye on the powerful ones. They are dangerous and should treated as so. You will be issued the proper weaponry for specific groups-high grade arms. Stay alert and drink your repellant._

_Signed-Council member #4. 20-8-2012_

-And it ends there. So am I the greatest or what?" Rebekah boasted. They all looked like energy was pumped back in them. Kendra took hold of the paper and confirmed it was written as so, shaking some. The air outside wafted and the door eased open, the gentle breeze carried into the living room and over to Bonnie.

She shuddered, "Is any windows open?" asking generally looking at the window sitting in front but closed, "Nope, I don't think so?" Klaus replied wrapping his arm around her neck, "Well, let me make sure the door is closed. I felt a breeze come in from somewhere," getting up and going to it. She closes the door looking strange as Alaric follows behind her into the room, "That's strange," they all looked, "What?" Klaus, "The door was cracked." She sits back down plucking up a file but still seeming suspicious.

Alaric stands there in what looked like horror. He vanishes and is right in the hotel room with the Scooby Doo gang. Jeremy sees him and hops up excitedly, "So? What'd you find taking thirty minutes long?" everyone else perked up, Damon eyes alert, "I found her on Westine street which is about fifteen minutes from this place. Jesus! She's with that damn hybrid!" he yelled. Jeremy looked down and went quiet.

"What's he saying?" asked Stefan, Jeremy looked back, "he's found Bonnie!" looking back at him, "Anyway, it looks like she was going over a mass of papers with the other Originals as well-what the fuck happened Jeremy?" Alaric ached a sheepish stare, "us I guess. I dunno about me, but I plan on finding out personally. Thanks," he smiled, "Yeah. No problem." and Alaric was gone as sudden as he came.

"What else he say?" Tyler by the door, "She was looking over papers with the rest of the Originals. We should go now," Damon and all hopped up and went for the door.

"Yeah let's go crash the party." Rushing out of the door.

10:15p.m.

There was nothing left but the box of SD cards to look over. They held on to the paper Rebekah found and threw out all the rest containing junk info. Kendra went and put the SD cards on the dining room table, and Elijah went out to burn all the rest when he was met with two vehicles approaching him fast. He stood there and waited till they came to a full stop and got out, "Damon Salvatore." He said casually. They all gathered around him deadpan.

"When were you going to update us Elijah?" Damon snarled, he pulled back from his face when everyone in the house came out, "and what do we have here? The Brady Bunch?" Klaus snarked, "Fuck you Klaus!" Tyler yelled, "hello there Tyler! Caroline." Nicer towards her as she grimaced balling fists. It was painfully still and windy, Bonnie scanned over them all making full eye contact, confidently before some broke glance with her.

"Just come inside already!" a voice from the other side called. They walked in looking around and up at things.

"I see you haven't had the chance to shop yet?" Damon bellowed. Klaus stops and turns around, "Do you even have a home to go in and stay permanently? Damon?" and turns around laughing. They walk into the living room, some sit, others stand. Jeremy refocused his eyes back to Bonnie but remained quiet waiting for his chance to pull her away.

Elijah sits on the sill of a window looking mostly indifferent to the newer guests, "What do you want to know?" he asks flipping some hair back but before anyone responds to him, they gasp at Kendra whom they hadn't noticed, "wow, so you're friends huh? That's rich!" Caroline barked from a doorjamb. Kendra only smiled and strolled over to the couch looking at her making Caroline angrier.

Rebekah rolled her eyes, "Oh shut up! Now what are you all in need of information wise?" she reiterated Elijah's question from before, "what we need to know is what you know and then some," Stefan in the middle of the floor looking around. Bonnie walks up to him and starts to tell them about all they found all she was told by Laura revealing it first time to the sibs, and more.

"You caught up Stefan? Elena? Anyone else? You guys filled up?" Jeremy and Elena alert, "w-what's Tactic Five?" Elena asked, you could say whispered.

"Bonnie I think you need to cut the attitude, we just want to know what's going on. That's all," Caroline hands on hips and head cocked to the right staring at her, "I see you're looking for an argument. Only I'm too tired to play," through a half smile.

"Now ladies-" Klaus standing behind Bonnie hand on her shoulder, "-be nice, we're all here trying to sort this situation out best we can. Let's stick with that, for today." Caroline huffed and leaned on the frame again, "Anyway, the answer to your question, Elena, is that we don't know. In the papers we went through, they never explored what it is or do. So there you go." Elijah answered. Damon stood up and looked around at everyone; they all were tired to the point of passing out and bored to the point of death-well the live ones.

"We should get into this tomorrow or something. I'm tired as hell and from the looks of all your mugs I'm sure you agree. Since we know where you live Klaus, Bonnie," he dried out on her name, "then maybe we can reunite and start planning a move. Like you're good at Klaus," Stefan walked up to his brother's side, "yes, please get your beauty rest and get the hell out of my flat," Klaus snorted. Jeremy looked lost not wanting to leaving, not before talking to Bonnie.

"Whatever. We'll be here tomorrow at 11:00a.m." He walked out. Elena and Jeremy hung back before Klaus made them leave. Elijah and the other two were on their way out, "We'll stay in a hotel and be back before they come. I've grown tired of the dramatics and feel it best to get a jump on everything, especially now," Klaus nodded, "sure, we can get on and plan our move. See you soon." And only three remained. With all the tense atmosphere, sneering, attitude and stares garnered at Bonnie, Klaus, and Kendra, the house was theirs and pleasant again.

Bonnie could loosen up and relax now, although Jeremy looked at her the whole time. Like there was something he had needed to tell her, ask maybe? Well whatever it was, it's going to the back burner now. Yup now she could focus on her creepy yet sexy hybrid staring at her from across the room.

"What a day huh?" he dimpled, "tell me about it. I think I'm going up for the night," getting up from the couch, "I'll be up there soon, should be interesting trying out the new bed tonight," she looked beyond the steps, "it will." And walked away, Klaus drops his grin feeling indifference in her voice.

"Maybe she's just tired." Standing up. Kendra took to her room and passed out on her bed shortly after. And Klaus went off to theirs; Bonnie was freshly washed and sleeping adorably on the left side of the huge bed arm under her. He smiled and went to freshen himself up and climbed in after the young witch. He pressed up on her and draped his left arm over her watching as it rose and fell from her breathing. He soon dozed off.

Friday and everyone was up walking around anxious. It was time to get more serious about this thing; Bonnie had been the first one to wake up again. She washed up and dressed in nothing more than a thin blue sweater, jeans, and flats. She went to her grimoire and plucked the rolled up scroll from it sitting between the pages like a bookmark. Scanning the spell again she sat on the floor and closed her eyes.

"Maybe I should just do this now and...no, it seems like it's taking a lifetime for this week to be over with though." she opened her eyes to Klaus standing in front of her looking down.

"Are you alright love?" now squatting.

"Yeah, I was just thinking hard about something. I chose against it though," getting up and placing the piece of paper back in the grimoire.

"What did you decide against?" quietly, she turned around and smiled, "doing things to you this morning, while you slept," she lied.

"Oh? How bout' we do something right now?" he purred walking behind her arms around her waist.

"You know we have to focus on the Arb. Maybe later though," pulling out of his embrace. Klaus still looked hopeful.

"I'm going to hold you to that!" he yelled as she went out the room.

Already there was Elijah, but no other Origis.' He was sitting on the couch talking to Kendra. She walks in and he stands up meeting her gaze smiling, Bonnie grins back and stands over by the wall across from the couch. That wasn't like Elijah in regards to her, but Elena definitely. He sits back down and resumes his chatter until there's a knock on the door. Kendra goes after it leaving Bonnie in the room with him.

"Morning Bonnie," he says just staring. She looks over to the doorway waiting for Kendra and whoever was at the door to come in.

"Elijah,"

"You look vib-" he gets cut off as Klaus, Kendra and Jeremy enters the room. His eyes, immediately trained on her.

Jeremy waves, "Hey Bonnie," she waves back, "hey Jer." He comes and plops next to Elijah who's seemingly vexed at having interrupted him. Bonnie looks relieved and relaxes against the wall hands behind her.

"So, the kiddies had a long night? But you, you're certainly up and ready!" Klaus snarked, walking over to a spot next to Bonnie.

"Uh, don't worry the others will be here soon,"

"Well I'm sure you'll fill them in cause we're not waiting for them." Stone faced. Jeremy shook his head and rested an arm on the soft firm arm of the couch. Kendra came and sat on the side opposite of Elijah, cocking her head back. She looked up at the ceiling to the room with its rich molding that ran along the area of it. Silent again, everyone was awkwardly looking around waiting for the ice to break.

"Shall we begin this thing or keep sitting here nosing each other down?" Bonnie leaning off of the wall, "well. Where should we start?" Jeremy asks looking at her, "I don't know. Um, how about we talk about entrances?" hand out.

"I can help you with that one," Elijah.

"Like how?"

"Me, Kol, and Rebekah went to go check out the Quarry yesterday," Klaus furrowed his brows, "and you didn't bother to mention that to us?" stepping midway to his brother.

"I was going to but the mansion occupied my mind,"

"Just say you forgot Elijah.."

"No," they half spat.

"Anyway, so what did you three find?" Bonnie with Kendra hunched forward.

"There are sixteen halls to enter that lead into rooms or more but I can only speak on what I encountered,"

"So what did you find? And what did those two find?"

"I don't know what Kol or Rebekah found they hadn't talked about it. But I may have found the holding rooms or cells," he explained. A knock rapped on the door; since Kendra was closest she went to answer; Kol and Rebekah. They came in and sat on the floor.

"Have you started discussing yet?" Rebekah asked.

"I was just telling what I found in the Quarry,"

"Oh go on then."

"Was this place being guarded or…how'd you get in?"

"There was a door in some kind of ditch; it wasn't a problem getting into. We began walking down this seemingly long hall, making turns and on and on. Then we reached a rotunda,"

"You got in just like that?" Klaus suspiciously, "yes, although I believe we were lucky to not encounter any guards that time. There may be some now, can't be sure till we go back." Everyone took the info in. Klaus looked like he was on the verge of concocting something.

"Was that all?" Bonnie asked to Elijah.

"With me sure, but they can tell us about what they came across," at his younger siblings.

"I'll start and go through it quickly. There was the middle entry, and inside were steps that lead to a door with a keypad and a camera overhead. I had left my trinket at home that would have helped tremendously, as a man and woman went beyond the door. I got out of sight, left out and went in another which had a blue metal door that slides I guess and a scanner in the middle then I met up with Kol,"

"What kind of scanner?" someone asked.

"I'm not really sure. But taking a wild guess; retinal scanner?"

"And you Kol?"

"I did what Bekah did; my first entry had supplies in it. The second one had a large door with a keypad to it also; this was in the fourth entry door. As she did I came back up but before those two," Klaus stood up head turned a slight, "was this leading...wait did you say the fourth entry? Out of sixteen entries?"

"Yes, why?"

"I have a code for it! What does it look like again?" smiling cause his torturing paid off.

"It was a charcoal like color with nothing on it. And it was at least fifty feet high." The door sounded again and it had to be Damon and the rest. Kendra gets the door one final time and comes rushing to sit back down. They gather in and take spots around the room.

"What we miss?" Stefan, "Jeremy will fill you in," Bonnie glancing.

"So, here's what we can do..." Klaus went on to explain how to discretely go about infiltrating the Quarry and go on from there. Everyone seemed content with the plan he came up with and disbanded until later on in the evening.

"We'll all meet up at the Quarry where Elijah will lead the rest of the way there. Remember that only today and maybe the next day; we will only be looking for entry points and escape roots and possibly how the holding conditions are. We need to make sure they aren't killing us from jump. And based on what we find, we plan again later and get them before they get us," Klaus added.

"What time?" Stefan at the door now.

"8:15p.m." All except for the three left, "Jeremy I think I want you to sit this all out, it could get out of control, and I don't want you getting killed," Elena turned around to him as he stared at the door, "Elena, no. I'm coming and I'm helping, I hate it when you all put me away like I'm useless. I want to help and...Hell you never know how much help it could be having a plain mortal around," he argued. Elena sighed and returned walking on, "Fine. Just be careful when we do all this okay?" he shook his head.

Klaus walked back into the living room and slumped on the couch hand on forehead, "I think you need to either hurry up or and try that time spell, or we start training you now," he suddenly said after five minutes.

"I don't know, I was still figuring out exactly how this spell jumps through time," Bonnie looking weary and unsure.

"Why, is it not clear in your grimoire?" Kendra asked slouching down on Bonnie's side.

"No, I had gotten it from a friend. Oh by the way Klaus-," he looked, "-I need you to get me a doctor's note if you can, I need it to explain why I was away from school for so long," looking at his eyes, "no problem love, I can get you one today if you like?" her lips curled up into a smile, "Thank you." She whispered. He nodded and got up and left the flat.

Kendra eyed Bonnie, "Maybe I can help you with that spell or figure it out with you so nothing goes wrong?" she offered standing up with a hand gestured to her, "sure that sounds good, because I was told that after I did it, my energy would be down for a couple days," Kendra gave her wide eyes, "What–this must one helluva jump spell? Well either way lets go and look at eh?" moving odd not sure where to walk to, "Oh it's up stairs." Pushing up off of the wall.

She made her way to the dresser her grimoire sat on, and opened it to pull the rolled up piece of paper from its clutch. Kendra was in the doorway as she was walking back; they went to Kendra's room and flopped down on the bed. Bonnie unfurled the scrolled paper and handed it to Kendra, she ran her eyes over the spell that only a witch could decipher and pulled back.

"Yeah, you're right it will drain you for a day or two. But let me seeee..." she trailed off looking it over once more, "okaaayy, um I can definitely help you with this so that way you will only be down for a day. But uh, if we do this Monday or Sunday even, then by Thursday you could be having graduated and we can be mostly done with your training." Her eyes still trained on the paper scanning it again and again.

"Huh...that sounds good to me seeing how I thought it would take the whole week. But why just a few days?" face confused, "I'm not even sure, I've only encountered low level time spells, like hour speeders and such, but none where you can skip ahead by days or months while not moving the actual month forward; just the people and what they want jumped forward. Whoever gave you this knows their stuff," now looking at Bonnie seriously, "Yeah she is pretty experienced. Well, depending on what happens with tonight and tomorrow, we can try Sunday, but if we can't then Monday." she decided.

"That sounds good. Cause I'm feeling like this needs to happen before we reach that date." looking sober, "I agree." and they sat and talked getting even more familiar with each other.

5:04p.m.

Klaus had gone and gotten Bonnie medical note for school. Upon returning he noticed a wolf sitting at the end of the block staring at him. This wolf was kind of grey with a gash on its muzzle, its eyes flashed gold and it began walking towards Klaus. Klaus smiled at it presenting his fangs and flashing his golden hybrid eyes at the lone wolf, _"Does this mutt think it can challenge me? Can he not smell the wolf in me?"_ he thought now smoothly approaching it. The wolf stopped and howled before looking at their flat and turning around in the opposite direction.

The wolf was soon out of view and smell. Klaus strutted onward to the door and got in. No Bonnie or Kendra down here, so he went up and found them knocked out in her bed. He waltz over to his sleeping beauty and caressed her cheek, Bonnie opened her eyes and looked up at him smiling. She eased up taking care not to disturb Kendra and walked out and downstairs with Klaus. They sat on the couch and waited for the other to talk first.

"I just had a rather peculiar encounter just now before I came in," he exposed. Bonnie furrowed her brows smiling with a hand resting on her cheek, "Like what?" scooching closer to him, "A lone wolf, I—well the wolf was standing at the end there watching me," pointing out the window to the block end, "then he started towards me but stopped when I made him aware of what I am. He howls and turns around." Bonnie looks even more confused but now coupled with interest. She looks away at that porcelain clock before abruptly jumping off the couch like she had sat on ice, looking at Klaus eyes wide.

She stumbles over to his knees hands on his thighs mouth open. He smiles at first thinking she was getting ready to do something naughty but soon realized that wasn't the case, "Love what is it?" leaning forward, Bonnie gets up as Klaus' face rubbed up against her stomach and chest, "Was the wolf greyish? Had a…g-gash on its muzzle?" she stuttered as he rose to his feet mouth open, "Yes…" breathy, "do you know that wolf?" he whispered, "I've seen that wolf twice and now you've seen it?" standing awkward as Klaus strolled up to her, "yes, but do you know that wolf?" he asked once more. Bonnie shifted on her odd stance looking taken aback at his question, "NO! I mean, I don't think I do…" sitting on the floor.

She stared over her shoulder out the window as if to recollect meeting this wolf, "I don't know Klaus, I can't remember ever meeting that wolf before." She mumbled turning her head back to him and shrugging, "Well I believe you, not that I didn't, but I'm just making sure. Given the circumstances we are in, I just want to weed out spies or hunters so another Janice doesn't happen," grinning and squatting next to her, "Oh. Yeah that. Well Kendra and I decided to work on that time spell together!" changing the subject matter.

"Really? And what day shall this happen on?" standing upright, "It depends on tonight, and the next day and what may follow," getting off the floor, "So, Sunday or Monday?" he put together, "Yes, hopefully Sunday though," he nodded, "and how will you fare?" arm draped on her shoulder, "Down for a day with Kens help, and maybe half way through training." He smirked pulling her closer into his side.

"So that means we'll have more time with each other after the fact?" smiling devilishly at her, "I hope so…" sounding it, "Oh…I almost forgot about this blasted Arbitrator!" he sigh and turned for the stairs releasing her, "I'm going to go shower darling, I'll be back in ten." And left from Bonnie's sight. She continued looking out the window.

In Kendra's room she tossed and turned in her bed. She thrashed about sweating heavily and tears streaming down her face, she began to breathe very shallow slamming her arms on the bed.

_"My lovely Kendra….you thought you could escape me? Oh how foolish of you to have come back!" she saw in her closed eyes a man's face laughing._

_"Kendra I'll have you yet! We shall be reunited very, very soon. I hope you're just as happy to see me as I am you!"_

_She kicked her legs in the air and slammed them against the bed, not even able to open her eyes and escape this nightmare as he went on._

_"Do not fret my dear; all of your friends from our beloved coven shall be again. They helped me find you!"_

_"And I shall forgive your past transgressions and spare you from the wretches of our supernatural world!"_ he disappeared laughing and she flew up awake and off the bed staring at it and out at the now hanging moon. She clutched at her chest and kneeled on the floor trying to calm down. Not wanting to believe what just happened.

_"I cannot fucking believe this! How is he getting into our minds?"_ thinking about what happened to Bonnie. She went and uneasily sat on the edge of her bed looking to the floor.

"Scott must have something to do with this—whole mess! He has to be." She shook her head in disgust, "Somehow. But…How, how, how? And who ratted me out?" lying back on the bed looking up at the ceiling. She feared closing her eyes to the unknown...and seeing Scott again.

**A/N: Ruh-roh seems like the time is finally drawing near for everyone. And finally I can put the whole high school and training days shit to sleep! Sorry if this is all too long (or took too long) for ya'll, Given that my muse for this story is kind of dead, I'll try to post what I can. Sorry again for all this and thanks (if you are still reading that is) for being patient with me! Thanks fuckery that was TVD 4 season finale you kind of ruined this story. Also I mentioned that I was going to do this in parts, but now...idk. I'll get out what I can.**

**By the way,oh who could that little lone wolfy be? Any guesses? Have fun reading! (Pardon any mistakes or confusions—it's taken me a long while to read and edit all this.)**


End file.
